The Double-D Dare
by l0velyfe
Summary: Kevin never has backed down from a double-dare, but his buds have really come up with a good one this time. What happens when a harmless bet becomes something more? [[Kevedd, now complete]]
1. Chapter One

_Hey there guys! I'm back!  
This time, I've got something totally new;  
something I've never written before... This  
little pairing people like to call Kevedd.  
_

_Now, although the main plot for this story is  
completely mine, I'd like to give some credit  
where it's needed. This first chapter was inspired  
and written for the lovely c2ndy2c1d, whom  
you can find on Tumblr or Deviantart~!_

_Without further ado, I present to you **The Double-D Dare**.  
This will be a multi-chapter fic with some M-rated material  
__somewhere along the way. Please enjoy!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

_Chapter One_

* * *

It was like any other typical Thursday for Edd. A day full of invigorating classes (of which he seemed to be the only one interested, as always), a lunch full of shenanigans (of which he attempted to stay out of, as always), and a student government meeting after school. Not much in Peach Creek had changed since middle school. Everyone was a little taller, and everyone's hair was a little bit longer. The Eds had drifted apart, each finding their own specific niche in the many cliques within high school, but things were mostly the same. Eddy was still as mischievous as ever, but his scams and pranks were just meaner. Ed was still a lovable oaf, just bigger. He put his significant stature to use as a linebacker for the varsity football team. And Edd was still as intellectual as ever. He worked hard to maintain his perfect grades while balancing extra-curricular activities. He sometimes found himself so busy that he had to decline being a part of Eddy's schemes, which he didn't mind at all. Though he had outgrown such juvenile antics, Eddy seemed to remain stuck in his childhood.

The corridors were desolate. It was nearly two hours after school had ended, and everyone had gone home, even the janitor. On the way back to his locker, Edd stopped by the bathroom to wash his hands. Some things about him certainly had not changed, such as his excessive hygiene. He raised his head to gaze at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. His appearance really hadn't changed all that much either. The gap between his front teeth had grown in without the help of braces, though he was almost positive he could still fit a toothpick between them. His eyes had become bluer, his hair longer, though he'd gotten it cut multiple times. He still wore his old black hat, of course. Some things never changed. He'd abandoned his long colorful socks, but lengthy shorts, t-shirts, sweaters and a choice tie for school still made up his wardrobe. He'd remained long and lanky over the years; slightly uncoordinated still, but being a good student and experimenting with his chemistry set didn't really require much coordination. He'd known at a very young age that he would never possess the athleticism to play sports, so it wasn't a huge surprise to him that he hadn't filled out with toned muscles.

After a much needed scrub and sanitation, Edd dried his hands off on a paper towel, tossed it in the trash can, and continued through the empty hallway to his locker. It was early in spring, but it felt like summer. He could nearly taste the vanilla-caramel that was the sun on his tongue. When he was younger, he hadn't enjoyed summers much due to the absence of school. But the last few summers had proved to be quite pleasant with the addition of a month-long science camp. He looked forward to it again this summer. Humming softly to himself, he stopped at his uniform gray-blue locker, shifting the weight of his messenger bag to make it easier to enter his combination. He turned the dial to the first number, 24, then back the other way to the second number, 1-...

"Hey Double Dweeb!"

The sudden voice broke the silence of the barren corridor and startled Edd badly. He nearly dropped his geography book that was tucked against his body. His half-finished combination forgotten, he turned around, but he knew who he would find behind him before he even laid eyes on the redhead.

Kevin was approaching him, a purple backpack slung over his shoulders. Clad in an orange hoodie, blue jeans with rips in the knees and his trademark red and black cap turned backwards, his eyes were dead-set on Eddward. The teen's eyes widened as his knees began to shake slightly. Kevin looked determined, and Edd felt himself break into a light sweat. There was not a single soul around, and he could not defend himself from the jock. The years of maturation and playing sports had done him well, and although his body was lean and long – even longer than Edd's by a few inches of height – he was toned and harbored a decent amount of muscle. As Kevin stalked toward him, Edd clutched his book against his chest, stumbling backward and pressing his back against the lockers. Kevin's hand landed right by his head. Edd flinched, expecting a blow to the face, and when he felt no pain, he peered up at the ginger warily. The hair beneath his hat was still wet from the shower Edd presumed he'd taken after sports practice. The musky scent of fresh Axe filled Edd's nostrils.

In one swift motion, Kevin lifted his hand and shoved a small white envelope between the gap in Edd's front teeth. Edd winced, not daring to turn his head. Kevin released the envelope and jabbed a pointing finger in Edd's face.

"Read that when I leave, got it dork?"

Eyes wide, Edd nodded quickly, still clutching his book close to his body as if it offered some sort of protection from the male opposite him. Kevin narrowed his eyes briefly before spinning around, never glancing back as he sauntered to the double doors at the end of the hall. He pushed them open, leaving Edd alone in the hallway once again. With an exasperated sigh of relief, Edd tucked his book away into his bag before reaching up to extract the letter.

"Did he have to put it in my teeth?" he mumbled, slightly resentful, as he broke the seal with his thumbnail. He was curious as to what it was, exactly, that Kevin wanted to communicate so badly that he had to give it to him in a note. _'Why couldn't he simply say it aloud?' _Unfolding the paper, his eyes scanned the words hastily scrawled upon it.

_Dork,_  
_For some reason, you're all I think about. So, you_  
_and me, this Sat. I'll pick you up around 10._  
_- Kevin_  
_P.S. You'd better go, got it?_

For a moment, all Edd could do was stare at the rough handwriting. He felt his cheeks burning – from what? Embarrassment? A giddy smile slowly spread across his face and he pressed the letter against his chest. "How cute," he murmured softly. Saturday was a mere three days away, though Edd wished it was sooner. With the delighted smile still plastered on his face, he folded the note back up and tucked the envelope into his bag, turning to open his locker once more.

Down the hall, Kevin peered around the corner where he'd watched Double Dee's reaction after circling and coming in through another door. As Edd's words reached his ears, he smirked. _'He thinks I'm cute.'_ He turned, pressing his back flat against the wall, hidden from the other. _'Got him. Hook, line, and sinker. That couldn't have gone any better.'_ With a triumphant grin, he sauntered down the hall smugly.


	2. Chapter Two

_Wow, I didn't expect such positive  
encouragement from such a short  
prologue! I can't thank you guys enough!_

_Here is chapter two!  
Thank you all so much for reviewing,  
following and favoriting!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

The following three days seemed to drag on. Usually, Edd enjoyed every last minute of learning, debating and writing within his classes, but Friday was nearly agony. In fact, he was so anxious by the end of the day that he failed to take down the page of which his chemistry homework was on, and he was forced to ask his teacher after class. He shared not a word with Kevin, and saw nothing of him, save for a glance at a distance during lunch. He was sitting with the baseball team, as always, and although Kevin never so much as glanced in his direction, he caught a few of the other boys sneaking peeks at him when they thought he wasn't looking. _'Suspicious, very suspicious.'_

Finally, Saturday was upon him. Edd spent the afternoon at Eddy's house, helping him with homework as he had promised, but politely declined his offer to hang out and watch a movie afterwards.

"Do you actually have _**plans**_, Double Dee?" Eddy questioned, a lollipop hanging from his mouth as he raised a curious eyebrow. The prankster had slowly shifted from jawbreakers to lollipops throughout the years. _'And he wonders why his dentist continues to find cavities.'_ Edd felt color coming to his cheeks and turned to hide his face, slipping his book into his bag.

"With who?" he immediately demanded, pulling the sucker from his mouth as he sat up. Edd had prepared for this question, though, and remained mostly calm, reaching up to nervously adjust his hat.

"Just a few friends from chess club," he fibbed innocently. A little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone, he had decided. Besides, now was not the time to tell Eddy. Perhaps he wouldn't tell him at all. After all, he and Eddy weren't as close as they used to be, and it wasn't his business if Edd didn't want it to be.

Eddy didn't seem convinced, but he let it slide, waving a goodbye as his friend departed. The raven-haired boy crossed the street diagonally, enjoying the warmth of the evening sun seeping into his skin. When he arrived home, he had exactly three hours to prepare. A note on the dining room table attracted his attention, and he set his bag down on one of the chairs before reading it.

_Dear Eddward,_

_Mother and Father have been sent on an emergency call.  
We should be back on Monday, and we can spend some  
quality family time together. The refrigerator is stocked  
with groceries. Stay out of trouble honey. We love you!_

With a sigh, Edd tossed the note in the trash can and pulled the refrigerator door open. The pleasantly cool air wafted out, brushing over his face and bare arms. Fruits, vegetables and dairies filled the shelves and drawers, as the note had claimed. Edd stood there, pondering his choices. Should he eat now, and risk fullness when Kevin might possibly present him with food? He quickly recognized a flaw to that assumption, though; where could they conceivably eat at such a late hour? Obviously Kevin did not have dinner in mind, or he would have come earlier. He debated for what seemed like mere minutes to him, but after a while, he glanced up at the clock, shocked to discover that nearly thirty minutes had passed. "Good Heavens!" he murmured softly, reaching for a container of blueberries. He would satisfy his hunger – at least, for now – and if he wasn't hungry later, if would be Kevin's fault for not notifying him sooner. _'Why am I not surprised? He never did seem the type to be organized. He needs to communicate better.'_

_'Come to think of it, I've had no contact with him since Thursday,'_ Edd mused as he ascended the stairs, popping a berry into his mouth. What if he didn't even show? _'What if he forgets?'_

Edd abandoned the container of berries – along with his troublesome thoughts – in favor of a long, hot shower. Within the privacy of his restroom, he allowed his mind to wander, pondering the situation he was about to dive into head-first. Why on Earth had he accepted Kevin's offer_? 'It was more of a demand, really.' _Did he have a choice? Not particularly. But why had he agreed so willingly; why had he made up his mind that he was going to go only seconds after reading the note, and why had he been so anxious for this very moment to come? Not to mention the butterflies taking refuge in his stomach. When he was younger, Kevin had been a – for lack of a better word – bully. Although most of his attention had been focused on Eddy, more often than not, he was not-so-nice to Edd. Still, he felt as though he was less of an annoyance than his companions, and that Kevin didn't really despise _him_, but rather, whom he chose to spend most of his time with.

Edd believed in second chances; his life _was_ a second chance. He also believed that people could change. Perhaps Kevin was one of those people. Perhaps he was a better person now, and he would prove it tonight. As Edd lathered his black hair with shampoo, another thought rose to the surface of his mind. What, exactly, _**was**_ tonight? A date? A friendly outing? Kevin hadn't really specified. His note led Edd to believe that it would be a not-so-platonic night. _'Why the sudden interest?' _he wondered. Edd asked himself the million-dollar question as he rinsed his hair under the spray. _'Am I alright with it?' _He decided he was. He had to be, for it had been his intuition that convinced him to accept Kevin's offer. Perhaps Kevin had changed. Perhaps all he needed was for Edd to give him a chance. With a smile, the teen turned the knob to cease the flow of water and stepped out, drying himself off with a towel.

He was down to one hour. Snatching another blueberry, he sorted through his dresser. He didn't particularly have a vast amount of clothes, but it didn't bother him. Choosing a pair of blue jean-shorts that came nearly to his knees and a red V-neck shirt, he tossed them on his bed, along with a clean pair of black boxer-shorts, and began to dress. The soft cotton felt snug against his skin.

One last trip to the bathroom to check how he looked_. 'I do hope I'm not dressed too casually.'_ He contemplated changing for a brief moment, but shook the worry away and extracted his hair dryer from the cabinet underneath the sink. His eyes remained closed as he dried his hair, but when he was finished, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and couldn't look away.

Rarely did he see himself without his hat. It was that way for a reason. He'd never seen himself normally. He was merely months old when the accident happened, and after that he'd always been afraid to look in the mirror. Throughout his childhood, his mother had told him he was perfect just the way, and that the scar was just God's way of telling him to be careful with his second life. But he'd insisted on wearing his hat everywhere, even to bed. Even now, he held out in hopes that hair would begin to grow in over the scarred skin, but he knew better. With a discontented gaze, he stared hard at his hairline where it began, as if staring would make the hair grow. _'If only.'_

A sudden chiming caused him to startle badly. _'The doorbell?!'_ Tugging his hat down over his head, he stumbled into his room to look at the clock_. 'He's early!'_ In his rush to grab his jacket, he knocked a pile of neatly stacked homework off his desk. Papers scattered everywhere. "Oh dear," he mumbled. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" he called hastily, kneeling to the ground. After a moment of attempting to round up the papers, he abandoned them with the thought of picking them up later and hurried down the stairs. He tripped over the rug and caught himself of the wall, taking a breath to steady himself before continuing to the door. "Who is it?" he asked timidly, hoping his voice wasn't shaking too badly.

"Open the door, dork."

The voice on the other side sent a flash of heat through his body. His mouth was suddenly dry. He pulled the door open.

There stood none other than the owner of said voice, hands in his pockets like a delinquent. Edd was relieved to see that he was dressed just as casually as himself; dark blue jeans and an emerald jacket with a band name scrawled across the front in blocky, black letters. A cap sat backwards on his head; – of course – this one black. Edd must have looked petrified, because Kevin snickered.

"You ready?"

Edd acknowledged with a quick nod, and Kevin turned, obviously expecting Edd to follow him. He shut the door and did just that. "Kevin...? I apologize if this seems rude, but... where are we going, exactly?"

"A movie. The drive-in's got a good one playing tonight. Hope mystery and action is cool with you?" he asked. Edd nodded with a shrug of one shoulder. They turned around the corner of Edd's house and he halted abruptly.

There, in front of his garage, balancing precariously on its kickstand, was Kevin's motorcycle. Edd stared. What an imbecile he had been for not realizing beforehand; how else would they have traveled? Eyes wide, he watched Kevin stop beside the bike and unhook a helmet from the pouch on the nearest side. He turned back to Edd.

"You might wanna put that on," he nodded to Edd's jacket, and then caught sight of the look on his face. "What's that look for?"

Edd winced slightly. "Kevin, the risk of injury while riding a motorcycle is seven times higher than-"

"Jesus _Christ_, Double Dee," Kevin cut him off, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Don't give me that bullshit. C'mon."

Edd still didn't move, watching Kevin pull the strap tight on the helmet in his hands. He'd never ridden a motorcycle before – not that he'd had the opportunity to, which he was thankful for, because they were ridiculously hazardous. _'Exposure from every angle, no seatbelts, no airbags, a lack of-'_

"Seriously, man?" Kevin's words cut his thoughts short. He was buckling the strap under his chin, the helmet already settled onto his head. "You're acting like I've never driven one of these before. Look, I even brought you my spare helmet." He unhooked a second one from the opposite side of the bike. "I'll go slow if it makes you feel any better."

The words reassured Edd somewhat. He eyed the helmet in Kevin's hand for another moment more shrugging his jacket on with a reluctant sigh. Kevin chuckled as he struggled with the left arm of the coat. Finally, he zipped it up and stepped forward, taking the helmet from Kevin and fitting it over his hat carefully. Kevin swung a leg over the bike, checking the grip on the handles. Edd clumsily buckled the strap beneath his chin, apprehension unsettling his stomach as if he was about to skydive for the first time. Kevin glanced over his shoulder.

"Feet go there," he pointed, "and don't take them off unless I'm stopped. Don't touch the exhaust pipe or muffler, unless you want a second-degree burn. Lean when I lean. C'mon, get on."

Edd held his breath as he awkwardly swung his leg over the motorcycle, trying to mimic Kevin, but it was not nearly as graceful. Trying to keep everything Kevin had said in mind, he sat down behind him. "You're gonna need to hold on," Kevin said, kicking the bike to life. The sudden roar startled Edd, but he grew used to the motor's purr within a few seconds. Hesitantly, he placed his hands on the sturdy shoulders in front of him. Kevin smirked back, raising his voice over the rumble. "You're gonna need to hold on tighter than that." He paused, and Edd tightened his grip. Kevin snorted. "Around the waist, dork." Edd's cheeks heated up as he obeyed, placing his hands lightly around Kevin's midsection. Kicking the stand back up, Kevin turned the front wheel manually and rolled down the driveway before hitting the gas.

Edd was both in awe and horrified by the experience_. '__**This**__ is slow?'_ Everything seemed to move by in a blur. He closed his eyes as they rode over a small bump, and his arms tightened around Kevin's stomach involuntarily. The older one cackled over the sound of the bike.

Kevin's abdomen was both hard and soft. There was certain hardness; taut muscle that Edd could feel even through the shirt and jacket he was wearing. Yet, it was soft and supple against his forearms. He could feel each breath the other took; each inhale and exhale, especially when they weren't moving. Riding on a motorcycle with another person was very intimate, Edd decided. Soon enough, he found that he was been focusing on Kevin for so long that he was no longer afraid. _'This is actually somewhat enjoyable,'_ he realized, smiling slightly as he watched the road stretch out in from of them over Kevin's shoulder.

They came to a halt at a red light and Kevin brought his feet down to keep them balanced. "Almost there," he called over his shoulder. "You doin' okay?"

Edd nodded, though he was uncertain if Kevin could see him or feel him against his shoulder, so he added a "yes."

The light flashed green and Kevin picked his feet up from the asphalt, twisting the grip on the handle for the gas. It was a freeing feeling; the acceleration, Edd decided. They turned twice more before pulling into a smaller street made for only two cars, one going each way. Kevin coasted up to the ticket booth stationed in the middle of the road and cut the engine so he could converse with the man behind the window. Edd's ears rang in the absence of the motor's roar.

"Two tickets," Kevin said, fishing in his pocket for his wallet. Edd watched them exchange money for ticket stubs. He had brought his own money in anticipation, but it seemed Kevin insisted on paying. He muttered a "thanks" to the man and revved the engine again, meandering down the street until they reached the grassy lot. There were only a few cars parked, waiting for the movie to begin. Kevin stopped near a pole that Edd soon recognized as a speaker that would play the audio to match up to what they saw on the large white screen stretched out before them. Kevin shut off the engine and nudged the kickstand down with the toe of his sneakers.

"Kevin, if I may... how much was the ticket?" Edd asked, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. Kevin turned over his shoulder to glance at Edd, then down at his hand as he removed his wallet. The boy made a face, scrunching his nose.

"Don't worry 'bout it, dude."

Edd stared, freezing with his fingers in his wallet. "Are you positive?"

Kevin smirked, apparently finding Edd's speech amusing. "Positive," he repeated, turning back around. "D'you wanna stay on the bike? Or find a place in the grass?" he asked, pulling the helmet from his head. He fixed his hat with one hand, glancing back at Edd again. He felt seared by the forest-green iris that penetrated him. Nervously, he reached up to unbuckle his chin strap.

"I'm fine here," he croaked, shrugging lightly. He tugged his helmet from his head, thankful for the distraction.

"Here," Kevin mumbled, taking the helmet. He stood to hook them onto the back of the seat behind Edd while he was straightening his hat, tucking a few loose strands of hair back underneath it. "You wanna switch so you can see?"

Edd blinked. Kevin had a valid point; it would be easier if he looked over Edd's shoulder, being that Kevin was the taller of the two. The raven-haired teen scooted forward on the seat, and Kevin mounted the bike behind him. Edd flushed at the warmth radiating from Kevin's body, some sort of dull, carnal ache residing in his abdomen. He shut his eyes briefly, trying to ward it off, but it persisted stubbornly, and he glanced around the lot to distract himself. One of the cars – a Jeep, rather – caught his eye. Actually, it was the Jeep's inhabitants that attracted his attention. He was almost certain all three were members of the baseball team. "Aren't those your friends?" he asked quietly. Kevin followed his gaze.

"Oh yeah. Hey. Look at that," he murmured, raising a hand to wave. Double Dee fell silent when Kevin did nothing more, though he continued to look at them. _'That was close.' _Kevin sighed through his nose.

Edd's eyes returned to the blank while screen, pondering what had just occurred. _'Did he tell them he was spending the evening with me? They certainly weren't making a scene about it, and Kevin doesn't seem worried that they're here.' _He blinked._ 'Perhaps they're not as judgmental as I suspected. But why didn't he go talk to them? Because he's with me?' _The prospect of his final thought put a smile on his face.

The movie began after another few minutes. It seemed to be a tale of a murder investigation, though it possessed quite a bit of violence and action. The lead detective and his assistant seemed to develop an attraction to each other as the story moved on, and approximately halfway through, they shared an intimate encounter. Edd could feel his cheeks becoming hot, and he looked away from the screen, shifting his weight.

"Jeez, Double Dee," Kevin remarked, surprising said boy. Kevin smirked. "I don't have cooties or anything. Loosen up." With those words, strong hands grabbed Edd's shoulders firmly and pulled him back until Edd's back rested against Kevin's chest. Edd swallowed nervously. "Comfy?" He nodded quickly in response. Kevin's hands stayed there for a while, but eventually traveled down, one resting on Edd's forearm and the other against his hip. Slowly, Edd relaxed against the body behind him, subconsciously attempting to match each breath to the rhythmic inflation he could feel against his shoulder blades.

Kevin spoke again as the protagonist flipped through his notes on-screen. "You know, Double Dee, I always liked you better than Ed and Dumbass."

Edd, although put-off by the crude nickname, found Kevin's everlasting conflict with Eddy somewhat amusing. He was almost positive that they would oppose each other until the day they died, despite the fact that they were disturbingly similar.

"You did?" he replied quietly, his attention still somewhat on the movie.

"Dude, are you kidding? You were never as obnoxious as those two. I mean, you're a pretty decent guy."

Edd smiled slightly. Kevin sounded genuine. Deciding to respond with his own sincerity, he diverted his full attention to the other, turning his head enough to look up at him. "Thank you, Kevin. I never resented you like Eddy did. Truthfully, I had absolutely nothing against you. I believe Eddy deserved most of what you said and did to him."

Kevin chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest. "Yeah, you bet he did. He annoyed me to no fucking end."

Edd frowned slightly, but said nothing. Kevin seemed to be quite content with him, and he didn't want to spoil it by reprimanding him for cursing. "Had I not become friends with Eddy, perhaps we could have been friends," he offered.

"I don't know, man. I mean, we're into completely different stuff."

"Actually Kevin, opposites attract more often than they repel! It has been hypothesized by scientists that opposing personalities and interests can spark the most interesting and exciting relationships."

"Well, damn," Kevin murmured, his hand sliding up Edd's forearm slowly. His voice had lowered and grown husky. "I guess it was meant to be, then." Fingertips brushed against Edd's shoulder as a hand crossed his chest to skim over his cheek. The ravenette froze, his heart picking up pace to thump against his ribcage. "Who knew?"

He was so close, so, so close. Edd could feel his hot breath against his nose and cheek, prickling his skin, igniting that dull ache once more. His eyes fluttered shut as his own breath escaped him in a shaky exhale. What was he doing? What on Earth did he-

"You're so damn cute when you're all flustered," Kevin murmured, turning Edd's head back to him with his fingers. He had no time to think; no time to rationalize what was happening and barely time to breathe in with a soft gasp as their lips met. Edd hardly knew what to do; how to respond, but Kevin's experience took control of the kiss. A lower lip captured with a soft bite and an equally soft whimper that emitted a quiet groan from Kevin in response. A tongue swiped across said lip in a sensual apology, and a breathless gasp slipped from Edd's lips. Then, it was over as suddenly as it had begun. Edd's head spun slightly as Kevin lingered, almost as if he was contemplating kissing him again, before his hand slid down to grip Edd's chin and turn his head to face the screen.

"You're gonna miss the ending," he murmured, warm breath ghosting across the shell of Edd's ear. He shuddered, his body convulsing, hardly able to focus on the happenings of the movie. He could still feel Kevin's lips on his, molding perfectly to the curve of his mouth, both of them at a loss for breath as hands gripped desperately-

'_Good Lord.'_

The movie ended mostly in the protagonist's favor. The culprit caught and apprehended, and the relationship between him and his assistant pending and unsatisfying. Eddward's heart continued to race, and he wondered if he was on the verge of cardiac arrest. As the credits lined up on the screen, the engines of the surrounding cars came to life, shaking Edd to awareness.

"Trade you," Kevin murmured, standing, helmets already in hand. Edd scooted back, still slightly dazed and unable to understand how Kevin could act so casual after what had just happened. He took the helmet that Kevin held out for him and slid it onto his head as Kevin settled himself in front. "Hang on." He summoned life back into the bike once more and Edd's arms came around his abdomen securely.

The ride home was uneventful. It was past midnight, and the streets were nearly empty. Edd attempted to clear his head. He inhaled the crisp, cold air as a blur of black and yellow sped by beneath them. He felt as if he was on cloud nine. _'Cloud ten, even.'_

Kevin coasted down the street and up Edd's driveway smoothly. When the engine was quiet, Edd could hear crickets chirping in the still night air. "Come on, I'll walk you," Kevin mumbled after he had hooked Edd's helmet to the pouch. Edd's knees shook as he led the way up the sidewalk path to his door. He stopped and turned hesitantly to face the other. Emerald eyes met his own. Was that uncertainty in his expression? Surely not _Kevin_, of all people.

"Did you like the movie?" he asked. It seemed as though Edd's awkwardness had become contagious. Kevin scuffed the concrete with his shoe. Edd nodded.

"It was... nice," he replied softly, failing to put his vast vocabulary to use. Kevin lifted his gaze to Edd once more.

"Cool. Good." Kevin rocked back and forth from heel to toe as a brief silence passed between them, then he smiled. "Well, I'll see you around, Double Dork."

This time, the derogatory term was said passively; tossed at him playfully instead of thrown meanly. He smiled, cheeks flushing, but his smile fell quickly as Kevin leaned closer. It was no more than a soft touch of lips, like an aftershock from the previous 9.0 magnitude kiss experienced earlier. Edd opened his eyes to see Kevin's soft smirk. "Bye," he whispered, and was gone from Edd's sight.

Edd stood there, listening to the sound of the bike revving to life. He watched Kevin speed away on two wheels, and then somehow stumbled inside on jelly legs. He felt light as air. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the door, smiling blissfully.

'_A second chance, well used.'_


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter three is here!  
Thank you for the continuous  
follows, reviews and favorites.  
I appreciate it immensely!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

"Hey, Double Dee!"

Upon hearing his name being called, Edd shut his locker gingerly and turned, coming face-to-face with Eddy. The shorter boy leaned his shoulder against the row of lockers.

"Greetings, Eddy!" He regarded him with a jovial smile, holding his calculus book tight against his chest.

Eddy lifted an eyebrow. "Jeez, what's with you? Did you win the science fair or something?"

The taller boy let out a lighthearted giggle as they began to meander down the hall, side by side. "Eddy, the science fair is not until May!"

"Oh."

"So, what is on your mind?"

"Well," Eddy rubbed his hands together. "I've got a favor to ask. I know what you're gonna say-"

"I already don't like where this is going, Eddy-"

"Aw, come on, Sockhead. It'll be funny. Listen, meet me and Ed in the science hall during the assembly."

"But Eddy, that assembly is mandatory!"

Eddy waved a hand dismissively. "It's just a stupid pep rally for the baseball game tomorrow."

Edd opened his mouth to protest, but the two minute bell interrupted him with a monotone chiming. "Science hall, 11:30. See ya." Eddy slapped Edd's shoulder before disappearing into the crowd of students hurrying to get to class. With a foreboding sigh, Edd joined the horde.

* * *

"Eddy, is this really necessary?"

"Hurry up!" came the responding hiss.

"But this is theft! It's completely immoral! I cannot have a charge of theft upon my record!"

"We're just borrowing it. Now _go_!"

Eddy gave the teen a little shove and Edd stumbled into the dark classroom, clutching the plastic container in his hands. He stood there for a moment, simply debating on what to do, before moving over to the counter that held the class's insects. Each glass aquarium held different insects; magnificent specimens, but Edd bypassed the centipede, pill bugs and crickets until he stood in front of the final glass case. He removed the lid carefully and set it aside.

"My apologies," he murmured, reaching down into the spider's territory. "You will be returned to your home soon enough, I swear it." After a few agonizing moments during which Edd was sure he'd be caught red-handed, furry legs tickled his wrist and he lifted the spider cautiously. The creature ambled across the back of his hand and he admired it for a brief moment before nudging it into the container, feeling bad for the poor, innocent creature. He placed the lid back on the empty aquarium and retreated to the hallway with the arachnid in tow.

"Gross." Eddy bent over, his hands on his knees, to peer at the insect. "Perfect. Great job, Double Dee."

"We can name it Henry!" Ed declared.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!"

"This is _genius_," Eddy replied, creeping into the seemingly deserted locker room. Ed lumbered behind him, simply tagging along, while Double D trailed in last with the contained spider in his hands. Eddy made quick work of the stalls, determining that the room was, indeed, empty. The baseball team was nowhere to be seen.

As if Edd hadn't been skeptical enough when he'd heard the first half of Eddy's plan to capture the spider, he certainly was once Eddy revealed the entirety of his scheme. The victim of his prank was – _some things never change _– Kevin. Not to mention the happenings of Saturday night complicating things, but Edd also wanted nothing to do with Eddy's childish games of revenge. Yet, here he was, quite involved once more, and he wanted nothing else but to turn and run away before things became unpleasant.

"Bingo. Found it," Eddy declared, kicking Kevin's purple backpack with his shoe. "C'mon, Double Dee. Put it in there."

"Eddy, I can't simply-"

"Just do it." Eddy crossed his arms, obviously becoming impatient. With a grimace, Edd stepped forward as Eddy unzipped the bag. Edd hesitated, his fingers gripping the lid. "C'mon, hurry up!"

Just as Edd began to peel the lid off, the echo of voices sounded off the walls, alerting them to the unexpected – and unwelcome – visitors. They all froze, ears straining, half-hoping they were simply being paranoid. Unfortunately, that was not the case. The voices were growing louder.

"Hide!" Eddy hissed, grabbing Ed's sleeve and yanking him toward the showers. Wide-eyed, Edd stumbled toward a bathroom stall and shut the door, locking it just as the voices flooding into the large locker room. He pulled his feet up so they would not be seen, crouching awkwardly on the toilet as the spider crawled about in its cage.

"Man, those sprints killed me," a deep, unfamiliar voice complained.

"Yeah, coach seemed kind of peeved about something."

A pause. Their meaningless chatter meant nothing to Edd; he just wanted them to hurry up and leave. _'Another one of Eddy's plans, foiled again.'_

"You were smacking the shit outta the ball today, dude."

A snicker. "Thanks."

Edd stared at the slow-moving spider, eyes glazing slightly, hands shaking. There was no mistaking that voice. _'I was a second away from dropping a poisonous arachnid into his backpack! Oh, I'm so ashamed,'_ Edd thought, disgusted with himself. _'This will be the final Eddy-scam that I have anything to do with!'_

"So, how'd the little date go? Did he do it, Mark?"

"Hell yeah he did. Saw it with my own eyes."

"No way!"

"Man, you're nasty!"

"I guess a bet's a bet, guys. Better cough up."

"Shit, I didn't think you'd actually do it, Kev. I bet he loved it. He looks like a little _fag_."

There was a pause. "Whatever, dude," Kevin finally said, his voice low. "Just hand it over."

"Ten bucks, right?"

"Yeah."

Tears blurred Edd's vision. He's heard enough. With speed he'd never known he had, he pushed the door open and ran blindly, side-swiping a tall blonde. The blow made him stumble, but he caught himself on the wall, the container tumbling to the ground. "What the fuck?" Edd turned, looking for the source of the unrecognizable voice, and unintentionally locked eyes with Kevin. His mouth was slightly ajar, eyes large, staring in disbelief. Picking himself up, Edd ran. He kept running until he was in the empty hallway again. Still, he didn't stop. He ran until he was gasping for breath and a sharp, stabbing pain in his side forced him to slow to a walk. He wiped his cheeks, frantically looking behind him, but there was no one there. He halted in the middle of the sidewalk, doubled over and attempted to catch his breath. The lump in his throat made it difficult. He looked up, able to see his house from where he stood.

It had been a dare. A bet, even. None of it had been sincere._ 'Of course not. You were foolish to even think it was. It never could have been anything more than a joke.' _A choked sob escaped him, and he covered his mouth with one hand. _'He hasn't changed at all.'_

Standing up straight, an all-too-familiar sound in the distance attracted his attention. He whipped his head around. _'What are the chances that's...'_ His eyes widened as he turned and ran, despite his body's protests.

The distinct rumble grew louder as Edd turned the corner. As he loped up the pathway to his house, he saw the familiar figure pull into his driveway out of the corner of his eye. He didn't stop. The engine cut.

"Double Dee!"

His hand landed on the knob and he turned it, grateful that he hadn't locked it when he'd left for school. Pushing it open, he stumbled into his house and shut it hard, turning the lock firmly. He stared at the oak door, taking a step backwards and jumping at the sound of pounding on the door not seconds later.

"Double Dee, open the door!"

Edd swallowed hard, wrapping his arms around himself, and turned his head to rest it against the cool wall beside him. A frustrated groan came from the other side of the door. "C'mon, please?" Edd shrank into himself, remaining silent. It was another fifteen minutes before Kevin seemingly gave up and it grew quiet. Eyes puffy, Edd retreated upstairs to take a long shower.

His parents never came home, but he couldn't bring himself to care very much.

* * *

Edd lay in bed all evening, eventually falling into a fretful sleep. When he awoke, it was early morning. Feeling nauseous, he stayed home from class; something he had never done in his entire life. It was ironic, he concluded, that the day he wasn't truly sick was the first day he'd stayed home.

Truthfully, the real reason he didn't want to go was the possibility – and probability – of running into Kevin and having to face him after yesterday's incident. He couldn't allow Kevin to see him in such a state. Not only was he infuriated at the jock's insensitivity, but he felt as though Kevin had stomped all over his heart with metal football cleats.

Wrapping himself up in his blanket, he wandered downstairs to make himself some hot cocoa, hoping the warm, chocolatey taste would lift his spirits. Holding the blanket with one hand, he mixed the chocolate powder into the hot water with the other. Perhaps the worst thing about the situation he was in was that the happenings – as well as the incident itself – were no longer private. The entirety of the baseball team knew, as did Ed and Eddy. _'They heard everything. Every bit that I did.' _Edd sighed and moved into the living room with his cocoa, curling up on the sofa and clicking the television on. Salty tears traced down his cheeks as he sipped from the white mug.

It was nearly 3pm when the doorbell rang. Edd, who had drifted off to sleep in the midst of Animal Planet's Shark Week Special, was jerked awake by the sudden noise. He rubbed his eyes groggily and arched his spine in a small stretch, perking up as the doorbell rang again. Planning not to answer, he remained seated on the couch until he heard a familiar voice.

"Double Dee, are you in there?"

The voice was unmistakable. Standing and abandoning his blanket, Edd went to the door and opened it warily. The owner of the voice stood on the other side, brightening at the sight of Edd's face.

"Double Dee!"

Ed lurched through the door, enveloping the smaller boy in a suffocating hug. Chin trembling, Edd simply stood there. Then, before he knew what was happening, he was crying against Ed's large chest, sobs racking his frail body. Ed began to pat his back in a comforting manner.

"Why is Double Dee so upset?" Ed questioned, obviously confused. Edd drew in a shaky breath, attempting to get ahold of his emotions. He began to pull back, but Ed's strong arms crushed him against his chest once more. "Don't be sad, Double Dee. Eddy says that Kevin is a jerk and even though you're different, you'll always be our friend no matter what!"

Ed's words tugged another sob from Edd's throat, though this one was of relief. "Oh Ed... Thank you," he managed, able to step back and wipe his cheeks on his sleeve as Ed released him. The large teen turned to yell out the door.

"You can come in now, Eddy!"

Within a moment, the shorter brunette traipsed into the house, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Are the waterworks over?" he mumbled. He shut his mouth, catching sight of Double Dee as he nudged the door closed with his elbow. There was an awkward pause between them, which Ed predictably broke.

"I told him, Eddy!"

Edd offered a small smile. "Thank you, Eddy," he whispered.

Eddy looked down. "Yeah, well... I gotta admit, I kinda saw this one coming. Not with, well, him, but..." He shrugged. "You're our friend, Double Dee. Always have been."

With a quivering smile, Edd stepped forward to embrace Eddy. With a begrudging smile, he lifted a hand to return the hug. Ed squished them both. "We love you Double Dee!" he proclaimed with a goofy grin.

* * *

"Hey, Nazz?"

"Hmm?" The blonde girl looked up from her dictionary. Kevin stood beside her table, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. She shut the book. "What's up?"

"Uh... Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah."

"Like, right now?"

"... Yeah?"

Kevin grabbed a chair and haphazardly sat backwards, glancing around uneasily. Nazz lifted an eyebrow, turning toward him, and rested her cheek against her hand, propped up by her elbow upon the table.

"Dude, you're acting weird. Spill it."

Kevin tugged at the collar of his shirt anxiously, and then rubbed a hand over his face. "Nazz... I screwed up."

"Bad?" she asked, though, judging by Kevin's appearance, she already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

The girl surveyed the library; there were only a few other students seated at the table across from them. "C'mon." She grabbed her things and stood, leading the way to the off-colored couches placed in the middle of the library; a halfhearted attempt to encourage students to spend more time in the library. She flopped down, watching her friend sink to sit beside her. "Okay. I'm all ears."

Kevin glanced at her nervously. "Well... the guys on the baseball team kind of dared me... It was dumb. But it turned into a bet." He sighed, sliding down in his seat until he was slumping. "They dared me to take, uh... Somebody out on a date."

Nazz rolled her eyes. "Classy." Kevin winced. "So, did you?"

"Yeah."

"Lemme guess. They found out."

Kevin turned to her, amazed by her ability to interpret him. She smirked. "I can read you like an open book, Kev." She shrugged. "So what, do you feel bad or something now? Who was it? Stacey? You've been trying to sleep with her for ages."

With a gulp, Kevin looked down. "Well, it's... hey Nazz, you know how you... You date guys, but you're into girls too?"

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, so?"

"Yeah, well..."

"Oh my God." She leaned forward. "It was a dude?"

"Yeah, but it was just a bet-"

"But now you feel bad because you realize that you actually like him!" Kevin groaned, his head falling back. "Oh man, Kev, this is like a bad soap opera or something."

"Nazz, it's not like that-"

"So who is it?"

"..."

"Come on, man. No judgments. Remember when I told you? It's no big deal."

Kevin sighed. "Yeah, alright. It's... one of the last people I ever woulda thought-"

"One of the Eds?" Nazz covered her mouth, speaking through her fingers. "Please tell me it's not Eddy."

"Eugh, no." He recoiled slightly, and then glanced away. "It's not Lumpy either."

"Double Dee?" She dropped her hand from her face, seeming to contemplate that for a moment. "How'd he find out?"

"They were in the locker room when we came back from practice. He heard the guys talking about it."

Nazz tucked one leg underneath her. "Ouch. So... what are you gonna do about it?"

"I dunno. He wasn't in class today."

"Double Dee, not in class?" Nazz paused. Kevin stared, dumbfounded. "When was the last time Double Dee missed a day of school? Like, never dude! He must be pretty down about it."

"Yeah, well, I could just write him a note or something. The dork's gotta have email."

"That's it?"

"... What?"

"Kevin, you can't just do that! I mean, Edd's a sensitive guy. Don't you wanna keep seeing him?" Kevin shrugged one shoulder. "Well?"

"I haven't really thought that far," he mumbled.

"And why not?"

"... I mean, the guys on the team would probably-"

"Kev. Are you serious?" Upon receiving a blank gaze, Nazz groaned in exasperation. "You're an idiot." Kevin opened his mouth to retort, but she stuck a hand in his face. "No. Shut up and listen. You bullied that kid and his friends all through elementary and middle school, and I bet it took a lot of courage for him to even go out with you. Then he finds out it was all just a joke?" She shook her head. "Kev, you can be really dense sometimes. Now, do you care about him? You wanna make it up to him, right?"

"... Yeah," he mumbled begrudgingly.

"Then you go _talk_ to him, apologize to him in person. Who gives a shit what anyone else thinks? If he makes you happy, then that's all that matters. And if you fight for him and he won't listen, then at least you know you tried!"

Kevin gazed at her as she finished speaking, the both of them ignoring the librarian as she shushed them. The backs of his eyes burned_. 'Dude, are you gonna cry? Weak.'_ He lifted an arm to wipe his nose on his sleeve._ 'I bet he's been doing a lot of crying.' _Something within him snapped.

"Yeah. Thanks, Nazz."

She smiled slightly. "Anytime, dude."

* * *

"Bye, Double Dee!"

Edd turned to wave at Johnny as they parted ways. Oh, did Edd enjoy Thursdays. The Happy Cluckers meeting had gone exceptionally well, serving to lift his spirits. Despite the conflict raging within his conscience, he'd managed to put on a façade and, in some instances, even truly enjoy himself during the past few days whilst his mind was distracted. Still, when he was alone and allowed himself to become submerged in his thoughts, he was forced to accept the reality: he was an utter mess.

With a small sniffle, he pulled a tissue from the box stashed in his messenger bag and blew his nose, disposing of the soiled handkerchief in the nearest trashcan. The halls were quiet, as they usually were at such a late hour. The only remaining students were those of the baseball and track teams. Keen to retrieve his things and leave the premises before the baseball team's practice was over, Edd halted at his locker and entered the combination. He tugged the metal door open and slipped his books into the bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Double Dee."

The voice was a soft, raspy, distinctive tone, and it froze Edd in his movements. He swallowed as he broke into a light sweat, but he didn't turn. Maybe the voice was just a figment of his imagination; a cruel hallucination.

"... Edd?"

At that, he turned, willing himself to be strong and not to break under Kevin's emerald gaze. But, the moment he met those eyes and his back pressed against the locker, the breath was stolen from his lungs. He stood, frozen, unable to do anything but tremble and stare at the ginger that stood mere feet from him.

Kevin looked apologetic; his shoulders sagged, head tilted to the side at a small angle, one hand stuffed deep in his pocket. After a moment, he stepped forward, holding out a cleanly folded note. Edd stared at it. _'Here we are, once more. At least he isn't shoving it between my teeth.' _Hesitantly, he reached out to take the piece of folded paper.

"Same deal, yeah? Open it when I'm gone, okay?" He looked as if he wished to say more, but he turned and rounded the corner instead, leaving Edd's sight. Tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, he opened the note.

_Double Dee,_

_You and me. Sat. night. But let's make_  
_it 8 this time. We've got some stuff to_  
_talk about, and I've got some making up_  
_to do._

_Kevin_

_P.S. You'd better come, 'cause I dunno_  
_what else to do._


	4. Chapter Four

_Welp, here's chapter four. Warning: it's quite  
dramatic toward the end; this is one of the  
more important parts of the action leading  
up to the climax of this story, and it took some  
time to write it and sort it all out._

_Anyway, enjoy! As always, thank you all for the  
continuous support and reviews!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

"I think you should go, Double Dee!"

With a sigh, the lanky boy lowered his notebook to gaze at his simple-minded friend. "I appreciate your input, Ed, but I'm afraid this is something I must decide for myself-"

"Listen to Ed, Double Dee. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Ed asked, a ludicrous smile animating his face. His lightheartedness seemed to be contagious, as Edd could not halt the soft smile curving his mouth.

"No, Ed, I suppose you haven't."

The pair was spending some time together after school at Edd's house. Typically, on a Friday night, Edd would have indulged in a movie night at Eddy's house, complete with popcorn and homemade Root Beer floats, but tonight was not a typical Friday night. Though Eddy hadn't said anything, Edd had understood that the other boy needed his space, and he didn't dare to push those buttons. Likewise, Edd had found that his large, lovable friend was the most accepting of anyone, and, therefore, the easiest to talk to. Confiding in Ed made him feel more secure, and even though Ed didn't have a firm grasp on the situation, he listened to everything Edd had to say.

"So you think I should oblige him, Ed? May I ask why?" Edd questioned, leaning forward to take Ed's notebook from him. He looked over his friend's homework, straining to read the sloppy handwriting. When Ed didn't answer, Edd looked over the top of the notebook, peeking at him. Ed's expression was one of complete seriousness as he mulled over Edd's question.

"Well, Double Dee, I think Kevin is either a jerk, or he really cares about you. But you need to talk to him to find out which one it is. If you don't, this will never go away. Remember, a chicken without a head cannot make any sound!"

Edd lowered his eyes, able to distinguish many parallels between Ed's words and the situation he was currently in. A small smile curved his lips.

"I appreciate the advice, Ed. Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Double Dee!"

The remainder of the afternoon was spent assisting Ed with his algebra homework and going over his scribbled notes. Edd knew the teen was smart, for he showed great improvement after explanation and did most of the problems correctly once Edd had tutored him. Ed just failed to apply himself when it came to tests and bookwork, and it saddened Edd that his friend continued to fail his classes when he had the mental capability.

Ed left before too long, giving Double Dee a tight hug and a few words of encouragement before skipping across the cul-de-sac to his house. Edd retreated to the kitchen to bake some pizza in the oven, but when he retrieved it after managing to keep himself busy by pacing, the food tasted bland on his tongue. He stowed the remainder in the refrigerator, covered in foil. He attempted to read from one of his favorite biology books, but the words all ran together, and he would find himself at the bottom of a page, unable to recall a single sentence he had previously read. This happened multiple times before he abandoned the book in favor of a late night stroll. _'The midnight air will clear my mind,'_ he convinced himself as he pulled a wool sweater over his head and wandered out his back door.

But all it did was remind Edd of their first night together. The movie, the way _he_ smelled, the feel of the wind rushing past his body as he clung to Kevin, seated upon the motorcycle. He was everywhere; in every thought and every sight. The bright moon, hanging in the night sky like a swollen pumpkin, reminded him of the whiteness of _his_ teeth. The redness of the bark upon the trees he passed by was the color of _his_ hair. A spider nestled in the center of its dew-spotted web reminded him of the scene in the locker room. No matter where he turned, something brought the redhead to the surface of his mind. He struggled not to acknowledge his growing infatuation, but it continued to rear its persistent head, and Edd felt as though he was beginning to lose himself in it.

"What is becoming of you, Eddward?" he spoke quietly, tip-toeing through the woods as not to disrupt the peaceful ecosystem surrounding him. Moonlight seeped through gaps in the canopy of branches above, bathing the undergrowth in patches of liquid-white silk. It was all very soothing; the chirping of crickets, the soft trickle of water from the nearby stream, and Edd yearned to stay hidden within the forest forever, but the trees and insects could not solve his dilemmas. And if he did not resolve this and see it through to the end, he knew he would suffer to consequences in the near – and perhaps far – future.

Not watching where he was going in the dim light, the toe of his shoe caught on a hidden log and he tripped, falling to his hands and knees in the mixed undergrowth of soil and vegetation.

"You must be losing your mind," he murmured, clambering to his feet to observe a fern sprouting in the rich soil beside the fallen, rotten log._ 'Honestly, all of this fuss over a boy? A selfish one, at that?'_

_'But he is not just a boy'_, Edd acknowledged as he stood, continuing deeper into the forest. The fear of becoming lost was not apparent in his mind, for he had explored these woods so many times growing up that they were mapped out in his head.

'_He's not just a boy. He's Kevin.' _Perhaps he had underestimated the power of attraction. Perhaps now, he could better understand the insane possessiveness of the Kankers. Love was certainly a persistent force.

'_... Love?'_

The word echoed in his head ominously as he circled back the way he had come, anticipating an approaching rainstorm by the increase of the wind's velocity.

'_Me? In love with Kevin? That's preposterous.'_

The pang in his chest said otherwise.

* * *

_Ding-dong._

A deep breath, taken as a failed attempt to steady trembling hands and a pounding heart, was let out in a long _whoosh_ of air as the doorbell chimed ominously. Tinkering with his chemistry set and flipping through the already-memorized pages of his geography book had done nothing to distract his mind, and the nervousness had been building up within him all day. Now, as if his whole life had been leading up to this very moment, he stood in front of the door with knocking knees. _'It is not too late to cancel.'_

Truthfully, it was. Kevin was already at the door. Edd pulled it open.

Black and white Converse were the first thing Edd's eyes fell upon. Dark blue jeans, a size too big, hands stuffed into the pockets as his weight was shifted off to one side. A black belt wrapped around his hips snugly. A generic band t-shirt, visible through an unzipped purple and black hoodie. His eyes were sharp at first glance, but there was a softness and sadness within those foresty depths. His hair was stifled with a red baseball cap that he was rarely seen without. His lips, secondary to his eyes, were soft and thin; thin enough to give them masculinity. His jaw was set firmly, as if he ached to say something, but was holding it back.

Edd exhaled the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"You ready?"

Edd took notice of the change in his demeanor. The lack in his confidence, which he usually oozed, and the slouched body position. He was different. Snagging his sweater from the hook beside the door, he followed him down the pathway after pulling the door shut behind him.

To Edd's confusion, there was no trace of the menacing black motorcycle parked in his driveway. Kevin said nothing, leading the way as they crossed the street at a slight angle. Edd made the connection that they were headed to Kevin's house, rather than out somewhere. For some reason, he was relieved. It would be easier for him to talk to Kevin in the confines of his home.

They walked at a slow pace, an awkward silence making the air thick with tension. Edd lowered his head, watching the sidewalk pass beneath his feet._ 'I could fix this with forgiveness...' _He frowned_. 'No. No more giving in. No more feeling guilty for things that are not my fault. I was not the one who placed a bet and used another individual as my pawn.'_

"I made us dinner," Kevin tried, his voice rough as if he had not spoken in days. Edd, hearing him speak louder than a gruff murmur, soaked up the low tone like a sponge, his ears greedily enjoying the lack of smoothness. There was something so wrong; so rugged about his voice that awakened an odd ache within Edd.

"How thoughtful." Edd's voice held a tone of unintentional disdain, surprising himself probably as much as it did Kevin. Evidently, he was correct, for the jock fell silent after that. He opened the door to his house as they arrived at it, and the distinctive smell of pasta and tomato sauce invaded his nostrils. The smell made him feel at home; he made spaghetti quite often when his parents were away, and it was a scent he associated with his own residence.

"Sit down," Kevin murmured, waving his arm in the general direction of the dining table adjacent to his kitchen. "Do you, uh, want something to drink?"

"Yes, please." His manners holding out through and through, Edd sat down at the clothed table, his mouth growing drier by the moment. Briefly, he outlined the main points of what he wanted to convey. He despised conflict, but he had to face this obstacle._ 'As Kevin would most likely say, I must step up to the plate.' _

"Here." Said redhead set a glass of sparkling cider before Edd; raspberry, he determined after a sip. It was cold, and Edd was thankful for the refreshment, but Kevin was standing there, watching him, lingering for a moment too long, and he felt unnerved. As if he was able to sense Edd's uneasiness, Kevin turned and retreated to the kitchen.

'_Is he even going to apologize? Certainly he cannot disregard this so easily.'_ Edd grit his teeth, finding that he was becoming less self-pitying and more irate by the minute. By the time Kevin returned with two platefuls of spaghetti, Edd lacked an appetite and possessed a stifled aura of irascibility.

"I'm not the best cook, but, ya know," Kevin mumbled, setting the plates down. Edd gazed at the tasty noodles, piled in the center of tomato sauce and a generous amount of meatballs, but he could not bring himself to pick up his fork. The words of the baseball players sat in his stomach like a lead weight.

"_Saw it with my own eyes..."_

"_Ten bucks, right?"_

"_Man, you're nasty!"_

"_He looks like a little fa-"_

"Is something wrong with it?"

Edd blinked, lifting his eyes to gaze at Kevin in slight surprise, as if he didn't expect him to be there. But slowly, his expression turned to one of antipathy. Kevin glanced down, as if he was going to attempt to avoid the situation that he was obviously not quite prepared for yet. But Edd was no imbecile, and he was onto Kevin's little ploy. _'Attempting to butter me up with cider and dinner before charming me into forgiveness. Inexcusable!'_ Edd took a drink of his cider, setting the glass down a little too hard. Kevin cringed.

"Look, man, I-"

"No, _you_ look, Kevin!" Edd barked, startling the both of them with the forcefulness of his normally timid voice. Kevin's eyes were wide. "If you believe that you can use your charisma to 'woo' me into submission and clemency, then you are sadly mistaken! I am not a timorous individual who can be influenced by shallow compliments and a mouthwatering cuisine!"

"Woah, dude. First of all, I have no idea what you just said. And second, I know you're peeved, but can't we just... I dunno, talk about this?"

"_Talk_ about it? Oh yes, I'd certainly be willing to talk about this. But that would require you to refrain from interrupting me... Oh, yes, I forgot; you could not keep your mouth shut if your very _life_ depended upon it!" He stood up, knees stiff, and gripped the chair so hard his knuckles began to turn white. "You receive everything you desire, Kevin; therefore, you take everything for granted. You think you can play games and stand idly and everything will go your way, but I will not be made a fool of!"

Turning sharply on his heel, he strode toward the front door with firm steps.

"Woah woah woah!"

A large hand clamped around his wrist, tugging him backward, halting his progress towards escape. But Kevin's touch burned, and Edd reacted as though he had been scalded. He yanked his hand away with enough force to cause him to stumble slightly. He rounded to face him once he had regained his footing, and Kevin raised two hands in front of his chest defensively. "Chill, dude-"

"No! I-I trusted you! I put my faith in you, and it was a foolish move, I'll admit now. But you had _no_ right! I have done absolutely nothing to harm you, yet you treat me as though I have tormented you for your entire life, when in actuality, our roles are reversed. I detest you, Kevin, for those years of making me feel insignificant. I detest all the degrading labels, and I detest the control you have over me. But worst of all, I detest the way you make me feel! I loathe how you finally made me feel as though I was good enough, and then you ripped it from my very fingers!"

And it was at that moment that the tears came.

Welling up in his eyes and spilling over like waterfalls, a choked sob escaped him. He tasted salt on his tongue and covered his face with his hands, desperate not to allow Kevin to see him this way, but it was too late. His frail body shook from the violence of his sobs, bubbling up from somewhere deep within him; somewhere more profound than the simplicity of a teenage boys' bet. It was a deep-rooted insecurity; a suppressed cynicism that he had harbored for years, all pouring out at once in a sudden rush of wrath and hysteria.

He sank to sit against the wall behind him, hyperventilating as he tried to inhale enough oxygen to satisfy his distraught senses. He wheezed slightly, curling his knees to his chest, but strong hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer into the refuge of the leanly-muscled chest. Arms came around him unwaveringly.

"You're right. God, you're right," Kevin breathed, somewhere close to Edd's ear. "I can't ask for you to forgive me, 'cause I know I've fucked this up too many times. I'm sorry."

Though quiet and barely audible, the final two words reached Edd's ears through his muffled sobs. His chest heaved against Kevin's. "Shit, Edd, tell me what to do. Just tell me what I should do, 'cause I don't know anymore." Kevin's voice cracked.

Quaking, Edd forced himself to take slower, longer breaths. Kevin was waiting desperately for an answer, and Edd had naught a response for him. Kevin's warmth left momentarily and Edd panicked, but then hands were cupping his face, forcing him to leave the sanctuary of Kevin's shoulder.

"Double-... Edd, look at me."

Edd met those emerald orbs reluctantly. Kevin slid his sleeve over his hand and gingerly wiped away the tears that were staining Edd's cheeks. For the first time, Edd saw the glistening in Kevin's eyes; the vulnerability there in the way his lip curled and his brows knit together. "I know I've been a total ass, but I... I don't wanna lose you. As a friend, or anything. I don't expect you to forgive me right now, but... Just don't leave."

Whether he meant for the night or forever, Edd didn't know. But it didn't really matter to him, at that moment. Eyes slipping shut, his head fell forward to Kevin's shoulder once more, and the teen enveloped him in his arms.

"I'll stay," Edd whispered.

Kevin's only response was to hold him tighter, as if confirming his words.


	5. Chapter Five

_Well, here we are.  
The fifth installment of this story._  
_I do hope you guys like it~_

_A special shout-out to my Beta,  
JaneAdeleide, for __helping me out with the  
storyline here when I got __a bit stuck!_

_Another shout-out to all my faithful  
readers and everyone __who has reviewed,  
favorited and followed, as well as_  
_followed me on Tumblr!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

_Chapter Five_

* * *

Never before had Edd been in such a predicament. Never before had his emotions been intense enough to supersede his intellect. It was as if another conscience had jumped into his body and taken control of his actions, leaving his mind somewhat intact. In the aftermath, he had realized what he'd done and hastily fled from Kevin's house, offering a pathetic excuse of forgotten homework. But there was no essay to write, only trepidation. He ran to the refuge of his own house; to the safety of his neatly organized room and sank onto his bed in the darkness. His own words, his childish outburst, echoed in his auricles, haunting him. He clamped his hands over his ears.

"Go away," he murmured, squeezing his eyes shut as he willed the reminiscences to leave. "You are not welcome here." He reached to turn on the lamp in hopes that the light would chase away the pessimistic memories, then stood and wandered over to his dresser.

How had he allowed himself to do such a thing? To yell such discourteous things at Kevin_? 'It needed to be said,' _he rationalized. Still, the passion with which he had said those things surprised him; that a pacifist such as himself could conjure such a large amount of irate energy and spit venom at someone he cared so dearly for... He'd never known he'd had it in him.

'_What if it is just another prank? A second bet? Who am I to presume that he would not do such a thing a second time?'_

The reoccurring thought made his blood run cold in his veins. _'No. The look in his eyes was most certainly genuine. Not even Kevin could simulate an emotion like that. Impossible.'_

In the aftermath of his explosion, he and Kevin had spoken for a little while in the precincts of Kevin's living room. Their spaghetti abandoned upon the dining table to grow cold, they had retreated to the comfortable couch while Edd gathered himself. While it was a conversation that certainly needed to be had, it was uncomfortable for Edd nonetheless. He recalled Kevin's words as he'd sat negligently with one leg upon the sofa and the other planted on the carpet.

"_We were just kids back then, ya know? And I just kinda lumped you in there with the other two Eds. But you were always kinda different."_

His mellifluous tone and thoughtful expression had suggested that he was attempting to justify his actions to himself as much as to Edd, but he had heard the underlying apology, hidden within tough words and a rough expression. Kevin was difficult to read, but Edd was no imbecile. There were certain things that the boy did to give away his true emotions, and in the little time that they had spent together, Edd had learned to decipher them. _'Just a little sentiment.'_

Now, alone and surrounded by the systematized isolation of his room, Edd could think more clearly. Indeed, he had still given into Kevin. There was still so much that needed to be said; so much that he had failed to say, but under the pressure of the moment, his structured dialogue had crumbled to pieces and the words had come out all jumbled and wrong. _'Stage fright.'_ But placing the blame on a phobia would not fix anything. He hadn't wanted it to happen that way, but there was no changing it now.

A part of him felt threatened. Surely someone as popular and attractive as Kevin could easily replace someone as meager as him? Surely, if Edd proved too difficult to obtain, Kevin would give up prematurely and pursue someone who would willingly accept every obvious flaw and exploitation that he had to give? The thought made Edd feel nauseated, and he pushed it away for another time when he was more collected. _'One can only worry about so many things at once.'_

No one was going to love him if he only saw flaws and disregarded everything else. Likewise, if who he was relied merely on his defects, he would appear quite unattractive. Stepping into pajama pants and tugging a white t-shirt over his head, he slid under the covers upon his bed, not bothering to turn off the light. He stared at the old planetary system dangling from his ceiling, willing his mind to quiet down so he could sleep.

Logic and reasoning were useless now. All the book-smarts in the world could not guide him this time.

* * *

The alcohol scorched as it trickled down his throat, and he winced at the burn. The taste, however, was not the end result he was aiming for; the effects were. He set the half-empty bottle down upon the table beside his bed and leaned back, gazing lethargically across the room at his television. Uninterested, he turned off the boring movie that he'd stopped on once the alcohol had begun to distract him. His mind felt fuzzy, buzzing with little particles of thoughts and desires.

Drinking was not a well-spent habit of his, largely due to the restrictions set by his baseball coach during the season. If he were to be caught, the punishment would most likely be suspension, if not banishment from the team for the rest of the season. Even suspension would go on his record, and no college would ever take a risk with him then, but in his inebriated state, he didn't care much for the rules or consequences.

Never before had he questioned himself like this. Throughout his life, he'd done mean things, horrible things, but no one had bothered to reprimand him. As a child, his bullying had stemmed from some sort of fame fixation; he enjoyed being the one that people looked up to and respected. That's what he and Eddy had been battling for; popularity. _'And now look at us. He's a loser and I'm the head honcho.'_ And sure, girls had cried over him, spent sleepless nights over him, had their hearts broken by him. And sure, he'd lost some friends over things he'd said or done. But he'd never been truly afraid to lose anybody. There was always another friend there to hang out and joke with, and there was always another girl there, willing to sleep with him and try her hand at winning his heart.

But there was not another Double Dee.

And damn, there had never been a girl who had made him feel the way he did about that kid. There was an innocence about him that drove Kevin crazy in more ways than one. He was like a drug; like nicotine in the cigarettes Kevin occasionally indulged in, yet Edd could not be had sparingly. Kevin always wanted more. Never in his life would he have thought he would be involved with one of the _dorks_.

He took another swig of the scalding-cold vodka, blinking the blurriness from his eyes. Edd had escaped before Kevin could truly mend the damage he'd done, telling a lie of his own. Some bullshit about homework, but Kevin knew better than that_. 'Edd would have written that essay weeks ago if it was due on Monday.'_ No, the teen had probably run home to cry some more, assuming that if he was out of Kevin's sight, he would be out of his mind as well. But that was very much not the case.

He didn't know what to do now. Never having been in such a compromising situation like this one, he had absolutely no experience to go off of. He felt like he was treading in no-man's land. How could he make it up to Edd? Send him flowers and chocolate? Somehow, Kevin didn't think treating Edd as he would a girl would get him very far. _'That would probably make it worse.'_ But what, then? And how in the hell would he break the news to the guys? _'They'll never take me seriously.' _With a groan, the redhead rubbed a hand over his face. He was already getting a headache, and he'd only been drinking for a couple of hours.

He needed to talk to Edd. Sort it all out. It couldn't wait until tomorrow, or until he saw him on Monday. No, it needed to happen now, before Edd got some bad notions in his head. In his intoxicated mind, it was a perfect idea; a flawless plan. Taking one last gulp from the bottle, he jumped off his bed and grabbed his jacket on the way out.

No more than five minutes later, Kevin stumbled across the street toward Edd's house. The windows were dark – all but one, and Kevin thought it was safe to assume that one must be Edd's. It was on the left face of the house, up on the second story. Kevin staggered over, searching the ground in the moonlight.

He picked up a small pebble and chucked it at the window. It missed_. 'Damn vodka.'_ He tried again, with the same result. _'Hell, if the guys saw me now, they'd mock me. A pitcher who can't hit a target bigger than a strike zone?'_ He found another rock and hurled it. The cracking sound told him he'd hit the glass. _'Finally.'_ But nothing happened. With a growl, Kevin looked around desperately. There was an oak tree that stood beside Edd's house. A light bulb lit up above his head.

'_I can totally climb that.'_

He began his ascent of the tree. He cursed softly as his foot slipped from a branch, and he scrambled to grab the closest support. The bark cut into his hand. _'If anyone sees, they'll think I'm trying to break in.'_ With that thought in mind, he moved faster, trying to steady his wobbly hands. Halfway up the tree, he hoisted himself up onto the next branch with a grunt. _'Almost.'_ Shimmying up and placing his foot in a fork between two thin branches, he leaned and peeked into the window. Neatly labeled things, cages of insects, a desk piled high with books. _'Bingo.' _He let go of the branch with one hand, balancing precariously, and rapped on the glass with his knuckles.

_Tap-tap-tap._

Three knocks in quick succession; too abnormal to be caused by nature. Edd sat up groggily in his bed, wiping his face with the palm of his hand, and looked around for the source of the sound.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap._

His head spun around, eyes locking on the window across the room. To his utter shock, Kevin stood on the other side, waving. Edd glanced at his alarm clock_. 'At 2:30 in the morning?'_ With a sigh, he threw the sheets from his body and stood up.

'_... Kevin, standing at my window? That's ridiculous. My room is on the second story!'_

Acutely wondering if he was submerged in some strange dream, Edd crossed the carpet silently with bare feet and unlocked his window, sliding it open. pleasantly cool night air drifted in, along with a smirking Kevin.

"K-Kevin, how on earth did you...?"

Edd stepped aside as Kevin climbed through the window rather clumsily. "Double Dee, we need to talk."

"But how did you get up to my window?"

"I climbed."

Edd fixed him with a look of disbelief, simply staring for a moment, and then he crossed his arms and shook his head. "Kevin, that was extremely reckless! Do you realize the injuries you could have sustained had you fallen-"

"I needed to talk to you," he murmured, gazing at Edd with slightly hooded eyes – a look that Edd could only describe as animalistic. _'Like the way a lion looks at its dinner..._' He disguised the shudder than ran up his spine by lifting a hand to adjust his hat, crooked from his slumber. "Nevermind that," Kevin droned, advancing on him like a lion now _stalking_ its prey.

"We need to talk," he repeated. Edd's mouth was dry as he backed-pedaled away from the approaching teen, resisting the urge to turn and flee like a frightened antelope. There was something off about Kevin, something different, though Edd could not distinguish it. The huskiness of Kevin's voice made his heart pound against his ribcage almost painfully. That throbbing ache within him returned with a vengeance. Did the jock really have so much influence over him? _'He has done nothing but speak and I am nearly shaking to bits!'_

"Yes, I-"

Edd stopped in mid-sentence, inhaling sharply as his back bumped against the wall opposite his bed. "Kevin, have you been drinking?!"

"'M I slurrin' that bad?" He grinned lopsidedly. Edd's knees shook.

"N-No, I can smell it on your breath," he whispered, back pressed flat against the wall. He had nowhere to go. Kevin was so close; Edd could feel said breath against his own slightly parted lips. Before he could protest, Kevin's lean body was pressed flush against Edd's, pinning him there, and lips descended on his.

The kiss was slow and deliberate; drawn out, commanding all of Edd's focus and demanding a response. He was like a drug, of which Eddward was quickly becoming addicted to. He had never lost himself as he did with Kevin; he felt as though he was drowning in a blissful ocean. His hands lifted of their own accord to grip sturdy shoulders as teeth ensnared his lower lip. The soft gasp was swallowed greedily by Kevin as hands came around slim hips, holding him there. His touch sparked foreign desires within Edd, and he failed to notice his need to breathe until Kevin pulled away to breathe. Edd inhaled air into his oxygen-starved lungs, hands trembling like a rehabilitating addict. Trapped between the wall and a strong body, Edd's noise of protest was muffled as Kevin kissed him again, more hungrily this time. The craving in Edd's lower abdomen intensified as a tongue traced along his lower lip, begging for entrance, and Edd yielded tentatively. Their tongues tangled languidly as Kevin seemingly devoured him.

Those merciless lips soon descended, tongue tracing down the curve of his neck to nibble at his exposed throat. An obscene whimper slipped through Edd's lips as a calloused hand moved beneath his shirt, fingertips smoothing over skin once virgin to all except Eddward himself. His touch seared the boy, and he shivered as Kevin's teeth and tongue teased the sensitive skin of his neck, torturing him with the anticipation of the unknown. Kevin's name fell from Edd's kiss-bruised lips in two broken syllables.

"Kev...in...!"

The sudden onslaught of his senses fried Eddward's brain, and he struggled to form a logical thought as Kevin's fingers traced across his abdomen. It felt so good, and he yearned for more. This feeling, the way his body was responding was so simple; just a reaction of chemicals; dopamine, norepinephidine, serotonin and the like. But Edd never would have predicted it to feel like this. It was erogenous and fiery and wonderful and...

Kevin's hand wandered lower, triggering alarms in Edd's mind, and intellect finally overrode instinct.

"Kevin," he mumbled, lifting his hands to press them lightly against the other's chest. He grunted in response, teeth scraping along the C-shaped birthmark upon Edd's collarbone. His spine stiffened, and he pushed the other away with as much strength as he could muster. "Kevin, cease this...!"

The redhead stumbled backward, a bewildered look upon his face as he examined the rosy cheeks and flustered boy before him. Slowly realizing what he'd done, he lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck, attempting to play it off. "Uh... Sorry. Must have been the booze."

'_I'm not that drunk.'_

Edd drew in a deep breath_. 'Did that truly just happen...? Oh dear, I do hope he is not too offended...'_ From the expression upon Kevin's face, Edd deducted that he was not so much insulted as he was aroused. Edd's cheeks flushed even hotter.

"That's quite... Alright."

Kevin rolled his shoulders back, obviously trying to disguise his discomposure, and Edd raised a hand to hide his small smile.

"So..." He looked to the other in expectance, and Edd froze.

Did he assume Edd would allow him to stay? _'Here, in my house? Overnight?'_ Edd panicked.

"Well, it's quite late. You should probably be going!" he said, a little too quickly. Kevin frowned.

"C'mon, can't I stay here?"

Edd paled, looking past him. His bed was quite small._ 'We would have to sleep so close...!'_

"I suppose you could sleep on the floor," Edd offered timidly. Kevin quirked an eyebrow.

"Forget that, man." He stepped forward to a trembling Edd, but merely pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you later, dork." Edd's disapproving glare was met by Kevin's playful smirk as he climbed out of the window. Edd's feet carried him over to the pane. Kevin had maneuvered himself down to the next branch, and Edd already missed his touch.

Going up was the easy part. Getting down was another story. Kevin grimaced as he searched blindly for the next branch with his foot. _'It's gotta be there. I got up here somehow.' _The sole of his Converse touched bark as he began to lower himself down.

_**Crack.**_

Edd gasped as the thin branch snapped beneath the jock's weight. For a moment, Kevin hung there, arms holding him up, but then he dropped ten feet or so to the ground.

"_Kevin_!" Edd shrieked, leaning out the window as far as he dared. A low groan was the only response. Edd turned and fled from his room, nearly tripping down the stairs, and flew out the front door in only pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Kevin! Good Lord, are you alright?!"

He dropped to his knees beside Kevin, who was sitting up now. He rubbed his elbow.

"Yeah, think so."

"Oh, this would not have happened had I allowed you to stay! Quickly, come inside and I will have a look."

Ushering him inside, Edd gestured to the couch before running upstairs to retrieve a first-aid kit from his parents' bedroom, figuring they wouldn't miss it too much. After all, he _was_ using it for what it had been intended for. Hurrying back downstairs, he carefully assessed the damage to Kevin's arm.

"It looks like a mild sprain," he concluded, extracting a large triangular bandage and a few safety pins. Kevin sat back, allowing Edd to do what he needed to with his arm, then Edd sterilized and bandaged a cut on his cheek. Kevin closed his eyes, quite enjoying having Edd fuss over him. After the bandage was placed upon his cheek, Kevin felt Edd leave, and the room was quiet. He sighed.

A few moments later, Kevin turned to look over the back of the sofa as Edd stumbled down the stairs with a pile of pillows and neatly folded blankets in his arms. He set them down on the coffee table.

"I've brought down quite a few blankets. I-If you need more, I can fetch some."

"There's enough for both of us there. You gonna stay down here too?"

Edd looked down shyly, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. "If that's what you would prefer..."

"Yeah, I would."

Edd smiled softly and turned to arrange the pillows on the two sofas, perpendicular to each other in the living room. Kevin watched him idly, lounging on the plush couch, the stinging of his cheek completely forgotten.

'_Yeah, definitely no one around like him.'_

"This is for you."

Edd held the blanket out tentatively, which Kevin took with his uninjured arm. Edd moved to switch the light off and retreat to his own couch, settling beneath the blanket. In the span of silence, he listened to the ticking of the clock upon the wall above the fireplace. Never before had he slept downstairs, and it felt odd to do so.

"Hey Edd?"

He turned to look at Kevin, eyes still adjusting to the darkness. He could just barely make out the expression etched upon Kevin's face.

"Yes?"

Kevin shifted to face Edd, removing his hat and tossing it onto the coffee table.

"I really am. Sorry, I mean."

The smile that crept onto Edd's face was unable to be stopped. "Thank you, Kevin. I appreciate it."

Kevin fell silent, and Edd wriggled to lie down on the couch, gazing up at the ceiling.

Kevin scared him. Just one person – one sarcastic, redheaded jock – possessed the ability to change him. He could influence Edd in ways he never would have imagined; ways that Edd had once thought he was incapable of. One selfish childhood bully unknowingly held Edd's sanity in his palm.

"... Kevin?" Edd whispered, unsure if the other male had already drifted into unconsciousness.

"Mn?" came the insouciant response.

"I don't mean to pry, however... If one were to label us by society's standards, what would they say?"

Kevin was silent for a moment, and then he turned his head to look over the arm of the couch at Edd. "That all depends on your answer."

"F-Forgive me," Edd stuttered, "but I'm afraid you haven't provided me with a question yet."

"D'you wanna go out?"

"Excuse me?" Edd squeaked, eyes growing wide in the dim light. Kevin smirked.

"D'you wanna... Ya know, be my boyfriend?"

Edd was frozen, his limbs locked in place. As much as he wanted to accept, as many times as he had anticipated this very moment, and as much disbelief as he was in, he could not bring himself to speak. After a daunting silence, he whispered quietly.

"Could I have a few days to think about it, perhaps?"

Kevin rested his head back against the pillow, closing eyes as he breathed in Edd's scent that surrounded him on the blankets and pillows.

"You take all the time you need."


	6. Chapter Six

_Chapter six is here!_

_I've noticed that some of you have been  
asking if chapter five was the last chapter,  
so I just want to make it clear that this  
story is definitely not over! I'm planning  
on at least three or four more chapters._

_Also, if you haven't followed my Tumblr  
account already, you can go ahead and  
do that if you'd like! It's __**l0ve-lyfe**__.  
I post updates about the next chapters  
and whatnot, and I can answer  
questions about the story._

_Anyway, enjoy! I know I say it  
every time, but thank you for the  
continued reviews, follows and favorites!  
You guys have really made writing for this  
pairing worthwhile.  
_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

_Chapter Six_

* * *

When Kevin woke, the distinctive scent of bacon smacked him square in the face. Confused as to why his dad was making breakfast, he sat up, eyes opening groggily. _'Why am I on a couch?'_ Gazing around the living room that was definitely not his, it all came rushing back, creating a dull ache in his temple. The vodka, the brilliant idea to climb up the tree and then fall out of it. He was at Edd's house. Looking down at his still-bandaged arm, he flexed. It didn't feel too bad. Removing the splint, he stretched and threw the blanket from his legs. He stood up and wandered into the kitchen, in search of the delicious smell.

Edd stood near the stove, a few pots over the burners. A light blue apron was tied around his waist. Leaning against the door frame, Kevin chuckled. Edd jumped, obviously startled, and turned around. His cyan eyes were wide. Then, a soft smile eased across his face.

"Good morning, Kevin!" he exclaimed.

A lazy smirk settled onto the his lips. "Morning. What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon. I do hope that's al-"

"Sounds good," Kevin interrupted, saving Edd the trouble. He gave him a grateful look and turned back around, flipping the bacon as it sizzled in the pan.

"It's the least I can do. How are you feeling?"

"My arm ain't the problem anymore. My head is." Kevin frowned, shifting his weight onto one leg.

"I anticipated a hangover, so I took the liberty of preparing some provisions to help ease the discomfort." He pointed to the opposite counter, and Kevin moved over to see, the tile cold beneath his bare feet. It looked like a damn survival kit. A glass of orange juice, some painkillers and a neatly-folded washcloth that was damp to the touch. With an amused smirk, Kevin popped the pills into his mouth, talking around them.

"Thanks, man."

Gulping down the Tylenol with a swig of juice, he watched Edd scoop the eggs onto two plates and top them off with a few slices of bacon. Kevin gazed at the coffee maker longingly.

"Caffeine is among the worst things for a hangover, Kevin," Edd chided, carrying the plates to the table. Kevin followed begrudgingly.

"This is really good," Kevin commented between bites. Edd smiled shyly from across the round table.

"Thank you."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Well," Edd said wistfully, "when one is home alone for a majority of their childhood, they must learn to prepare their own food."

"I feel ya, man." '_That's something we've got in common,'_ Kevin thought. Edd's parents seemed to be gone just as much as Kevin's dad was.

"How about I give you a ride to school?"

Edd looked up from his nearly-empty plate, fixing Kevin with an apprehensive gaze. "O-On your motorcycle?"

"Yeah. C'mon, you survived the first two rides, didn't you?"

With a sheepish smile, Edd nodded. "Alright, I suppose."

After disposing of their dishes in the dishwasher and retrieving his bag, Edd followed Kevin outside. The pair crossed the street in the early morning's soft sunlight, walking perhaps a little too close. Edd's cheeks flushed in idyllic embarrassment. He waited while Kevin disappeared inside, and the garage door soon opened to reveal Kevin as he heaved it up. He walked his bike outside, and then turned to pull the door back down. Edd took the short opportunity to admire the motorcycle in broad daylight. _'A marvelous paint job. He did it by hand, no doubt.'_

"Hey."

Kevin's voice caught Edd's attention, and he looked up as the other wrapped an arm around his midsection nonchalantly. Edd froze at the sudden closeness, his cheeks flushing.

"I meant what I said. Last night. Just so you know," he added, a sober grin plastered on his face. With wide blue-green eyes, heat rushed to Edd's cheeks as Kevin leaned forward to place an innocent kiss to his lips. Then, he held the spare helmet out for the teen to take. "Safety first."

The world passed by in a blur as Kevin drove them to school upon his beloved motorcycle. The smaller boy clung to him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and Kevin smirked. At least he wasn't terrified like he'd been the first time. Maybe he was even enjoying it.

Another two turns and Kevin pulled into the lot, cutting the engine as he parked in a compact spot. He laughed as Edd continued to cling to him as if his life depended on it.

"We're here, genius."

With a soft _'oh'_, Edd released his waist and watched Kevin dismount before attempting to mimic him. The result left him unbalanced, and he would have fallen had Kevin not caught him. "Careful," he murmured, pushing Edd back into a standing position. Edd smiled self-consciously and handed the helmet over.

"What is your first class?"

"Study hall," Kevin replied with a culpable smile. Edd stared, confusion scrawled into his features.

"Then why did you...?"

"S'the least I can do."

Edd smiled at his own words, repeated from earlier, and shook his head. "Kevin, you are-"

"Awesome?"

"-... solicitous," Edd finished.

"Is that dork language for awesome?"

"It means that you are considerate," Edd giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. Kevin allowed a smile to stretch across his face at the sight of Edd's laughter.

"C'mon."

From across the parking lot, three pairs of eyes watched the two walk up the path to the school.

* * *

Edd dumped the contents of his tray into the trash can just as the ten-minute bell rang. Hoisting his bag onto his shoulder, he waved goodbye to his friends as he exited the cafeteria, figuring he had just enough time to stop by the restroom before Calculus. He pushed the mens' door open, leaving his bag by the sinks, and went about his business.

After relieving himself, he returned to the sinks for a much-needed scrub. He severely disliked using the facilities at the high school – _'Filthy, so filthy!'_ – but sometimes, it couldn't be helped. The door swung open behind him, but he didn't bother to look. Rinsing his hands of the soap, he glanced up at himself in the mirror.

"Hey Double _Brains_."

Edd startled badly, spinning around the come face-to-face with two tall boys; one brunet and one blond. He quickly recognized them as members of the baseball team.

"Wh-Why hello. How can I be of assistance?" Edd stammered, the counter digging into the small of his back.

"How's Kevin?"

"I-I would not know-"

"You wouldn't, huh? You've been hangin' around him enough." The two-minute bell interrupted him.

"My apologies, but I must be going, lest I be late for Calculus!" Edd began to edge toward the door.

"You're not goin' anywhere."

Edd turned his head toward the voice. Another male stood by the entrance, arms crossed. A sinking dread settled within Edd's stomach. Turning back to the other two, he held his hands up in submission.

"Now, now, gentlemen, there are many alternatives to crude violence-"

The brunet stepped forward, grasping the collar of Edd's shirt in his fist. He flinched.

"Listen up, punk." Edd felt the other male lift him, and his toes just barely scraped the tile beneath. "Kevin ain't gay, and he doesn't need to be hangin' around a little pansy like you. So stay away from him, got it? The bet's over."

Edd's chin trembled. The blond beside them laughed.

"Aw, he's gonna cry! What? What'd you think was gonna happen?" He stepped forward, tapping Edd's chin. "You mean nothing to him, fag."

The brunet released his shirt, and Edd stumbled back against the sinks, looking anywhere but at them. "And this never happened, got it?" They exited the restroom, the blond calling over his shoulder.

"See ya later, Double Dork."

* * *

"Do you want me to beat them up, Double Dee? I can teach them a lesson or four!"

Edd peered at his friend over his fingers, mouth set into a thin frown. "That is not necessary, Ed, but I appreciate your concern."

"They're just a couple of jerks. Relax, I'll come up with a way to get back at 'em."

"That's not necessary either, Eddy," Edd insisted, shaking his head. "I have already solved the problem."

"But now you can't hang out with Kevin, Double Dee!"

"Exactly, Ed."

"... But you like Kevin, Double Dee."

Edd's cheeks flushed as he pulled his hat down over his face. "Can we please not talk about this?" His voice was muffled through the fabric.

"Yeah, seriously. We've got like seven movies to watch," Eddy said, plopping down onto the couch beside Edd. He reached to pull Edd's hat back up, uncovering his eyes. "You're gonna miss the best part."

* * *

"You have reached the number of-"

"_Damnit_!"

Kevin tossed his cellphone across his bed. It bounced once on the mattress and tumbled to the floor with a dull _thud_, but he could've cared less. He whipped his baseball cap off and ran a hang through short ginger hair.

It had been over a week, and Edd had barely given him the time of day. Whenever he'd tried to approach the kid, Edd either fed him some bullshit excuse so he could get away or he scurried away before Kevin could even get a word in. Kevin had knocked on his door, to no avail. The one time he'd managed to ask Edd why he hadn't answered, the nervous boy had told him he'd been in the shower. Kevin didn't buy it. That wasn't even it, either. Edd wouldn't answer his phone calls, wouldn't respond to any emails, and he was overall avoiding him altogether.

'_I scared him away with that question.'_

What had come over him? Now that Kevin thought about it, he definitely shouldn't have made that proposal so soon. _'Shoulda given it more time.'_

Maybe it was for the best.

Kevin frowned. Was it? Wasn't Edd what he wanted? He recalled Nazz's words.

"_If he makes you happy, then who gives a shit? Fight for him, and then at least you'll know you tried!"_

Kevin slid his hat back on. There was something about that kid. Was it love? Nah. _'Not yet.'_ Could it be? _'Maybe.'_ He had never been in love; not really. He sat up, crawling across the bed to lean down and pick up his phone. He typed the message with his thumbs and hit send, presenting Edd with a new offer that he knew the kid couldn't pass up.

Yeah, he wasn't about to give up that easily. He still had some fight left in him.

* * *

"What was your answer for number seventeen?"

"Uh... 0.37."

"Incorrect," Edd sighed softly, moving closer to look at Kevin's notebook. "Do you know what you did wrong?"

Kevin shrugged his left shoulder. "Did I do it backwards again?"

"Yes. When solving for density, you divide mass by volume, not volume by mass. So, if the aluminum has a mass of 60.75 grams, you divide that by the volume, which is 22.5 The answer is 2.70."

"Oh," was Kevin's absentminded response. _'He's so cute when he rambles about chemistry.'_

"So, what would your answer be if I told you the mass was now 475 grams, and the volume 60.4?"

"Uh..." There was a pause as Kevin pushed the buttons on his calculator with the eraser of his pencil. "7.8642-"

"Round it up to the nearest hundredth. 7.86. But, yes."

The lopsided smile upon Kevin's face made the work well worth it. Though, it wasn't truly _work_ to Edd. Chemistry was his favorite subject, closely followed by math. Furthermore, Edd enjoyed tutoring immensely. It made his week to see a student succeed at something they had previously failed to understand. And part of him was thankful that their Chemistry teacher had assigned Edd to help Kevin with the class. Spending time with Kevin was something he truly missed.

"Edd, we need to talk about somethin'."

Edd was quiet. Kevin frowned, eyebrows knitting together. "Look, I get that you don't wanna say yes, but you don't gotta avoid me."

Edd stared at him. Kevin thought he was avoiding him because of the question he'd proposed last weekend? With a confused shake of his head, he lowered his gaze. Had Kevin not been directly involved with the incident in the restroom? Could it be possible that he had no idea?

"Double Dee?"

Edd lifted his head, fixing a distant gaze on him. Kevin's frown deepened.

"You okay, man?"

"Y-Yes," Edd mumbled, lifting a hand to fidget with his hat.

"C'mon then, talk to me."

Edd hesitated for a few minutes longer, his throat constricting. Finally, he spoke.

"Well, your friends..."

"Yeah? What about 'em?"

Kevin watched the way Edd looked anywhere but at him, the way he shifted uncomfortably, the way he trembled. All of it didn't sit right with Kevin. "What'd they do, Edd? Did they say something to you?"

"I suppose you could say that-"

"What'd they say?"

Again, his question was met with uneasy silence. Kevin reached out to touch the smaller male's shoulder. "I'm not gonna be mad, Edd."

"They told me to... Leave you alone. That you do not need to be troubled by my _non-heterosexual_ presence," Edd stated softly.

Kevin sighed through his nose. "I fuckin' knew it," he mumbled. "What else did they say? What names did they call you?"

"... They might have used a few derogatory terms..."

Kevin seemed to grit his teeth. Edd smiled nervously. "Kevin, words really mean nothing to me; simply sticks and stones..."

"I'll take care of them."

"Kevin, that's not really necessary-"

"Don't worry 'bout it. So," he rubbed the back of his neck, "you're not mad at me, then?"

Edd smiled softly, finding it endearing that Kevin had been so concerned.

"No."

"Okay. Cool."

"So, number eighteen, then?"

* * *

'_What in the hell am I gonna say to the guys?'_

With a heavy sigh, Kevin stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good on his sore body. Pitching practice had been brutal.

Tomorrow was Monday. Tomorrow, he had to deal with the whole situation that he would rather ignore. But he couldn't pretend that things would be the same. No, he couldn't just go out with Double Dee. Things weren't that easy. No, he couldn't just like a guy – especially not a _dork_ like Edd. The rules of high school didn't work like that.

Kevin scrubbed his arms with a bar of soap, hardly paying attention. The way he saw it, he had two choices. He was too far in over his head to back out – that wasn't an option. He could just lie to them; say that nothing was up between him and Edd, and tell them to leave the kid alone. Or, he could go all out and tell them the truth, which would probably earn him a broken jaw and cost him his popularity. He was honest enough to admit to himself that he loved the attention. Was Edd worth it?

'_We can't really keep it a secret forever.'_

Rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he shut off the water and grabbed a towel as he stepped out of the shower.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nazz."

"Oh, hey Kev. What's up?"

With little hesitation, Kevin told her everything; the second date, how he'd climbed up Edd's tree, the run-in with the guys from the team. Nazz was quiet throughout the whole thing – so quiet, in fact, that Kevin wondered if she had hung up.

"... Nazz?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

"So, what d'you think?"

She sighed, and the line crackled. "Well, you're right. You can't hide it forever. Remember how it was for me? People starting spreading rumors and shit, and I wished I'd just come out with the truth from the beginning."

"Yeah, I remember."

"But the good thing is, you find out who your real friends are."

"_Real_ friends?"

"Yeah. I mean the people who really like you for _you_. Jesus Christ, if they dump you just 'cause they find out you're dating another guy, they're not worth your time anyway."

Kevin smirked. "When did you get all wise?"

She laughed. "Shut up." He cackled at her response, and they were quiet for a moment. "Man, I've never seen you so stressed out in my _life_. What did Double Dee do to you?"

"I dunno, Nazz."

She was silent, contemplating his tone of defeat. "... You really like him."

Kevin sighed, glad that she wasn't there to see the pink tint of his cheeks. "Yeah, I really do."

"Well then, fight for him. Right? When you found out about me, you didn't look at me any different, did you?"

"Not really. You're just Nazz. Always have been."

"Exactly. And you're still just Kevin, even if you do like Edd."

"Thanks, Nazz."

* * *

"Hey guys, let's have a team meeting before you all go."

Kevin watched as his team members rounded up their gear, and then obediently gathered on the benches in the center of the locker room. Despite Kevin's age, even the seniors looked up to him. He was a team captain. He wasn't sure if that would work to his advantage or not.

Kevin waited impatiently until everyone was gathered around before speaking.

"Hey, so, we're gonna kick some ass tomorrow, right?"

A chorus of "hell yeah's" and whistles followed his question. A nervous smile fitted itself upon his face.

"Rad. But, uh, I've got something else to talk about. And I want all of you to hear it."

Kevin looked around at the curious faces, his stomach suddenly churning. _'Dude, since when do you get nervous? Weak.'_

"So, last week, a couple of you got into Double Dee's shit for hangin' with me. And I don't really care who it was. But I mean, c'mon guys, that's not cool, alright? Yeah, he's a nerd and we played a little prank on him, but he's actually really cool. And I... I think he's awesome."

"Dude, is this a gay thing?"

Kevin looked to the brunet – Todd – who had spoken.

"... So what if it is?"

There was an awkward silence. Todd rolled his eyes and stood up. "Whatever, man." Kevin watched him leave.

"Anybody else wanna say somethin'?"

Mark stood up slowly. Kevin looked up at him; he was a big dude, a linebacker on the football team. He stepped forward, setting his jaw, and punched Kevin.

The blow knocked him backward and he stumbled, hitting the lockers behind him. He raised his arms to block any following punches, but none came. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see three guys pulling Mark back.

"Get off me, man!"

Mark shoved them away, shot Kevin a glare, then stomped out of the locker room. A hand was held out, which Kevin took.

"Mark's got a short fuse. He'll get over it, Kev."

"Yeah. Whatever, man. If you like dudes, cool. Do whatcha gotta do, just not in front of us."

Kevin smirked, lifting a hand to touch his face where Mark's knuckles had connected with his cheek.

Gabe slapped him on the back. "Nice shiner."

* * *

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted Edd's weekly census of his ants. Losing count, he sighed in frustration. "I'll be back momentarily. Don't go anywhere!" Chuckling to himself, he headed down the stairs to the front door and opened it.

"... Kevin! Good Lord!"

His eye was beginning to swell shut from the ecchymosis, clearly from a recent blow. The blood pooling in the tissue beneath his eyes was creating a brilliant color of purple and red.

"What on earth happened to you?! Come inside."

He shut the door as Kevin stepped inside, hands in his pockets.

"I took care of it."

Realization slowly dawned on Edd's face as he stared at the jock. "Kevin...! You really shouldn't have done that. _Oh_, does it hurt?"

"It's just a black eye, dork. Nothin' to cry over," Kevin murmured, lifting a hand to brush his knuckles over Edd's cheek.

Edd bit his lip. "Let m-me get you some ice," Edd stammered, retreating to the kitchen. Kevin followed slowly.

"You know, it actually went pretty good."

"_Well_, Kevin. It went _well_," Edd corrected, unable to resist amending the grammar mistake. He put some ice cubes in a Ziploc bag. "And judging by the periorbital hematoma developing on your face, I'm afraid I must respond to your statement with skepticism."

"... What?" Kevin took the bag of ice with a blank look. Edd sighed.

"If it went '_pretty well_', then why did they hurt you?!"

"It was just one guy's reaction. Chill, Edd."

Reaching forward with his free hand, he pulled the boy closer to him, smiling at Edd's squeak. "Besides, it was something I had to do."

"It was?"

"Yeah. They won't bug you anymore."

A small smile curved Edd's lips, but it was chased away by Kevin's mouth.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Chapter seven has arrived!_

_Thank you guys, so much. I can't  
believe how popular this story has become!  
Warning: there is quite the  
amount of fluff in this chapter, so enjoy!_

_Side note: go check out **asphyxion**'s comic,  
based off of a scene from this chapter!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

"K-Kevin, are you sure this is alright?"

"It's been two weeks, Double Dee," Kevin responded, slinging an arm around slim shoulders. Edd's cheeks flushed at the warm gesture. "Besides, I'm pitching today. Do you know anything about baseball?" He glanced down at Edd as they walked past the football field. Edd blinked stars from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you knew anything about baseball." Kevin smirked in amusement.

"I know a sufficient amount."

"Yeah, and how much of that did you research last night?"

Edd smiled sheepishly, caught red-handed. "Perhaps half-"

"'_Half'_ my ass." Kevin chuckled. "Hey, hang on a sec." He stopped, raising both hands to Edd's shoulders and turned his body to face him, giving the lanky teen a once-over. He shook his head. "I got an idea." Kevin unzipped his bag and dug out a white lump of clothing, shaking it out. It was a practice jersey, the number twelve stitched into the back. "Arms up." Edd obliged, and Kevin pulled the shirt down over his head. "This'll probably be the only time I'll ever be putting clothes **on** you," he grinned.

"Kevin! That is hardly appropriate!"

"Get your mind outta the gutter, Double _Dork_." Kevin snickered.

The collar finally slid over Edd's hat, allowing his head to poke out, and he caught sight of Kevin's mischievous smile. "Has this been washed?"

"Doubt it." He leaned forward to sniff. "Scratch that. Definitely not."

"Kevin, that is so unsanitary..."

"Quit whining. Here." He plopped a baseball cap down on top of Edd's black hat. The bill fell forward over his face, and Kevin snickered. "My bad." He lifted it, revealing a shy, gap-toothed smile. "Damn."

"Kev, c'mon! We're startin' warmups!"

"Yeah!" Kevin called over his shoulder. He looked back to Edd. "Do I get a kiss for good luck?"

"B-But Kevin, we're in public!"

"No one's even lookin'," he murmured, not bothering to glance around them. With a small giggle, Edd rose up onto his tip-toes to place a soft kiss to the corner of Kevin's lips.

"Good luck!" he called as Kevin jogged off, metal cleats clicking loudly on concrete. He waved a hand above his head in acknowledgement.

Edd meandered over to the bleachers and sat down, swimming in the large jersey. Still, wearing it made him feel important, like he belonged there, even when he knew that he was very much out of his element. The white sleeves, meant to be short, covered his elbows and half of his forearms. _'Strange,'_ he thought, _'Granted, I am slender, but Kevin is not __**that**__ much larger than I. This jersey must be a bit large on his frame as well.' _He sat, knees pressed together, hands folded in his lap as he watched the team's warmup progression. Even from a distance, Edd could tell that Kevin's baseball pants were quite tight. The stretches they were doing strained the fabric even more, and Edd found himself staring at Kevin's anatomy; the fullness of his muscled thighs, the curve of his buttocks-...

"Hey."

Jumping, Edd pulled his acute focus away from Kevin and turned his head. Standing beside him were two girls, both blonde and tall, wearing brightly colored blouses.

"You're Double Dee, right?"

"Y-Yes," Edd stammered, shocked to be so directly addressed by the duo, who were so obviously members of a social clique much above his own._ 'I am positive this violates quite a few rules in the unwritten high school social agenda.'_

"So, are you and Kevin like, dating?"

"Ah..." Edd felt his cheeks growing pink as he struggled to find an appropriate answer. "I... would not say that, exactly."

"They're about to be, though." The two girls laughed together. Much to his surprise, they sank to sit on the bleachers next to him, situating themselves as if they planned to stay a while. Edd's fingers trembled as he fiddled with the hem of the jersey around his waist.

"If Kev thinks you're cool, then you're cool with us."

"Yeah, for sure. I'm Brittany."

"Makayla."

"N-Nice to meet you," Edd offered with a nervous smile. He watched them share an unspoken exchange, and Edd lowered his head, hoping he hadn't said anything to offend them.

"So, how long have you known Kevin?"

Edd lifted a hand to fidget with his hat, momentarily forgetting about the baseball cap on top of it. He straightened the bill instead.

"We have been acquaintances since elementary school."

"Oh, an original member of Peach Creek, huh?"

"How weird."

Their assumption was not entirely true, but Edd did not bother to correct them. He gazed out at the baseball field as the game began, the Cobblers taking their place on the field as home team. Kevin stood on the mound, baseball in hand, cap turned backwards. With an amused expression, Edd noted that it seemed to be a style adapted by the team, for every single player wore theirs the same way._ 'Probably a trend Kevin started.'_

The girls continued to ask him questions, sitting loyally by his side until the last out of the ninth inning. After some time, Edd came to the conclusion that these girls were friends with – and quite possibly attracted to – Kevin. For some odd reason, Edd felt special. These girls were beautiful, no doubt, yet Kevin was not involved with either of them. Although it was a harsh way to think of it, Kevin had chosen Edd over them. Edd had never had a significant other, and he had never experienced the feeling of having someone to call his own. Likewise, he had never belonged to someone in such a way. _'You and Kevin are not an item just yet,'_ he reminded himself. But it sure felt that way.

The game resulted in a great outing for Kevin, and another win to tuck under his belt. To top it off, he hit a double and scored two runs in the fourth inning, helping out his own cause. Edd felt accomplished for being able to decipher such a fact, as well as for retaining such a large amount of knowledge. _'Perhaps I have proved the experts wrong. Cramming __**does**__ work.'_

After a brief team meeting in the dugout, Edd caught sight of Kevin walking over, bag slung over his shoulder, white uniform smeared brown-red with dirt. A lazy smirk formed on his lips as he recognized Edd's companions.

"Congratulations, Kevin," Edd offered as Kevin approached.

"Thanks." He stepped up over the bleacher and threw an arm around Edd's shoulders, pulling him against his side. "Hey Brit, Makayla."

"Kevin, you were right."

"Yeah, he's _adorkable_."

At the sound of the nickname, Edd flushed. Kevin cackled.

"Told you." He squeezed Edd against him affectionately. "Wanna go get somethin' to eat?" he asked, looking down at the shorter teen. Edd nodded bashfully. "See you later, ladies," he smirked at them.

"Bye Kev!"

Edd walked in tandem with Kevin on their way to the parking lot. The taller boy's arm remained around his shoulders, almost protectively.

"How about some celebratory frozen yogurt?"

"Kevin, that is-..." Edd paused, about to lecture Kevin about frozen yogurt's lack of nutritional value, but the look upon Kevin's face was undeniably endearing. "... That sounds wonderful."

Kevin coasted into the parking lot, cutting the engine, and fastened their helmets to the side pouches before leading the way inside. They waited in line behind a mother and her three children.

"You ever been here before?" Kevin asked, catching Edd gazing up at the bright menu in a daze. He shook his head. Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, they've got a lot of great flavors..."

"What would you recommend?"

"Uh... the white chocolate mousse is pretty good. So is the cake batter."

"What about green tea?" Edd asked, looking to Kevin with vivid aquamarine eyes.

"Dunno. Never tried it."

The family in front moved aside and Kevin pulled out his wallet. For a brief moment, guilt washed over Edd, but he knew better than to argue with Kevin about who was paying. "I'll have a double scoop of white chocolate mousse." He glanced at the boy beside him.

"I will try the green tea, please."

"Give him a double scoop," Kevin added. The girl behind the counter nodded and disappeared to make their cones.

"Kevin, I do not need that much..." Edd protested. Kevin blatantly ignored him, and Edd slumped with a sigh of defeat.

After they had received their yogurt, Kevin picked out a spot by the large window. Edd's tongue darted out to taste the creamy substance.

"D'you like it?" Kevin asked, gazing across the table at the gap-toothed boy.

"Delectable!"

Kevin grinned, lapping at his own yogurt.

"You pitched quite a marvelous game, Kevin."

"You think so?" The jock leaned back, resting one arm across the back of the booth. "My curve was breaking pretty good."

"'_Well_', Kevin."

"Yeah, yeah." A grin spread across his face. "You gonna do that every damn time?"

His words were met with a shy, mysterious smile. "Perhaps."

They finished their cones amongst idle conversation. Edd basked in the enjoyment of Kevin's company. It was nice to simply _be_ with him, free of any judgment or conflict. Once they were both finished, Edd taking longer than Kevin, he offered to dispose of their trash. Edd tossed the wrappers and napkins in the garbage, then hurried to the door as Kevin held it open for him. He chuckled.

"You look cute, but I need that back," Kevin declared, reaching for his hat.

It happened so quickly. Kevin grasped the cap upon Edd's head, his finger catching on the fabric of the forgotten black hat beneath. As he snatched his cap, off tumbled Edd's beloved beanie. Cyan eyes grew wide as he turned, attempting to catch it before it cascaded to the ground, to no avail. His hands flew to his head, attempting to cover himself.

But Kevin had already seen enough.

Edd turned and ran back into the parlor. He yanked the bathroom door open, shoved it shut behind him, and locked it.

Kevin stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what he'd just seen. Jogging back to the door, he poked his head inside and was met with the several pairs of curious eyes belonging to the mother, her children and employees. He shot them a glare until they stopped gawking, then followed Edd's path down the narrow hallway to the bathrooms.

"Double Dee?"

There was no answer. Kevin leaned against the mens' door, thumbs hooking in the belt loops of his baseball pants.

"Edd, it doesn't-..." He sighed through his nose. "It doesn't change anything."

Kevin's ears picked up a sniffle on the other side of the door. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the right words to reassure Edd. He was never good at this kind of thing.

"Look, I got your hat right here. So why don't you open the door and I'll give it to you."

For the longest moment, there was silence within the bathroom. Then, he heard another sniffle and the rustle of clothing, before the lock turned. Kevin stepped away from the door, and Edd slowly pulled it open.

Before him stood a hatless Edd with red eyes and tear stains upon his cheeks. He looked like someone else without his beanie – but no, he was still the same green-eyed, lanky boy that Kevin had known nearly all his life. His hair was jet-black, falling to his jawline; Kevin had never known it was so long. He tried so hard not to stare at the darkened skin, healed from some past trauma. He tried not to ogle at the way the scar traced from the middle of Edd's forehead back into his scalp, preventing hair from growing there. It was a bizarre sight, and reminded Kevin of when his childhood cat, Murphy, had gotten surgery and they'd shaved a patch of his hair. That had been a tiny incision, though, and the hair that had grown around it had been enough to cover the damaged skin. There was no way to cover Edd's scar. _'Except for a hat.'_

Kevin held out said hat gingerly, and Edd took it, fixing it back upon his head.

The pair shared not a word on their trek back to the motorcycle. Kevin mounted and waited until Edd was seated behind him before kicking the engine to life. They spoke not a word as Kevin drove back to Edd's house, circling the cul-de-sac and coasting into Edd's driveway. They dismounted and Eddward handed his helmet to Kevin.

"What happened?"

Edd lifted his head at the sound of Kevin's soft, gravelly voice. They stood opposite each other, the bike separating them. The boy sighed, wordlessly turning to walk up the sidewalk to his house. He heard Kevin follow him.

"I was merely a toddler," Edd mumbled, halting at the door. He fished for his keys in the front pocket of his messenger bag. "I have no recollection of the incident, but I have been told so many times that I have relived it in nightmares." The door opened with a _click_. Edd turned back to Kevin with solemn eyes. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

Edd shut the door behind them. Kevin's eyes followed him across the entryway. "It was just after the first rain of autumn. My parents were in the front seat and I in the back, strapped into a car seat." He rocked back onto his heels, eyes down. "My father braked too suddenly for a red light. Our car skidded and rolled. The passengers of the other two cars we hit were virtually unharmed."

He paused, inhaling slowly, and raised his eyes. Kevin was gazing at him, his full attention focused on what Edd was saying. That stare seemed to give him some sort of strength, and he swallowed, nervously continuing.

"O-Our side window shattered and a piece of glass embedded itself in my scalp." He lifted a hand to subconsciously tap the right side of his head. "It was nearly thirty minutes before an ambulance arrived, and it took three separate surgeries to remove all the shards of glass. The man who performed the operations told my parents that I was lucky to have survived, let alone to escape without any brain damage." He sighed, the explanation obviously taking quite a lot from him. "My mother used to say that the scar was a reminder of my second chance, and that it was not in God's plan for me to die that day."

Kevin moved closer to him, raising his hands to the black hat. Edd flinched as his fingertips slipped beneath the fabric, but made no move to stop him as he gently pulled the hat from his head, brushing stray strands of raven hair away as they fell into his pink face. The pads of his fingers traced along the scarred skin.

"I've got a load of scars from fallin' off my bike when I was a kid," Kevin murmured. "It's healed really good."

Edd could not bring himself to correct Kevin's grammar this time. "... I wear the hat because I want people to see _me_, not the scar."

Kevin cupped Edd's face in his hands, leaning forward to press his lips against the pale skin of his forehead. A tear traced down Edd's cheek.

"You're still Double Dork to me."

* * *

A polite applause followed the performance of a tap-dancing duo as they exited the stage. Eddward took the opportunity to adjust his tripod for the next act.

The Peach Creek Talent Show was an event that was much anticipated every single year. It was open to any and all participants of all ages, and attracted quite the array of talents. Although a choice few took the competition very seriously, most viewed it as an opportunity for friends to bond over a dance number or for individuals to express themselves through the stage.

Edd, who was chief of the Peach Creek Broadcast, was attending not only to enjoy the performances, but to film them as well. Later in the week, he and his fellow crew members would edit the recordings into a video summary for the weekly broadcast that aired every single Monday.

The soft murmur of chatter filled the gymnasium as the next act prepared to take the stage. It was a prospective comedian with some decent material. Edd was forced to raise a hand and cover his mouth, stifling his giggles, lest they be recorded in the background of the film. When he finished, Edd clapped enthusiastically_. 'He has quite the chance of winning, I would think.' _There was another short intervention, during which Edd looked around for Kevin_. 'He did say he would be here, didn't he?' _In fact, he had been quite sure to confirm that Edd would be attending as well. _'It would be strange for him not to show.' _Dropping his eyes, Edd knelt to check the level of the battery left on the camera_. 'One more performance and I should change it. Better safe than sorry.'_ Movement on the stage caught his eye, and he looked up to see the next act to perform.

Edd stared. Kevin seated himself in the singular chair upon the stage, a guitar slung around his torso._ 'He never mentioned anything about performing himself!' _Edd smiled as Kevin met his eyes with a knowing smirk. _'Come to think of it, I was not aware that he knew how to play the guitar, nor that he could sing.'_ Edd adjusted the camera to center it on Kevin. _'I suppose you learn something new every day.'_

"Hey guys." Kevin spoke into the microphone, reaching up to adjust it. He waited until the gym grew quiet before continuing. "I'm gonna do a cover of a little song some of you might know."

Somewhere in the audience, a male cheered obnoxiously. Kevin smirked as he leaned back, strumming a few chords to make sure his guitar was still in tune. He closed his eyes, tapping once, twice, then a third time. The opening melody eased into the repetitive riff for the song as he strummed easily. However, the introduction lasted a mere ten seconds before he opened his mouth.

"_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**__**"**_

His voice shook with the first few lines, but he quickly seemed to gain confidence, his tone strengthening and evening out. Being an intelligent person, Edd made the connection by the fourth line. Eyes widening, his heart leapt to his throat as Kevin's eyes opened, focusing on him as he strummed the final note before he hit the chorus hard, voice lifting.

"_**I found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you."**_

'_Oh no, no, no, no. What on earth is he doing?!'_ Edd shrank down, his surveillance of the recording completely forgotten. _'This is so romantic... But oh, perhaps it's just a strange coincidence.'_ Kevin's eyes closed as he hit the highest note within the chorus, but they settled upon Edd again as he began the second verse.

"_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's somethin' I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear...**_

_**I found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you, and the reason is you  
And the reason is you, and the reason is  
You!"**_

Tears were gathering in Edd's eyes, and he hastily wiped them away, chiding himself for being so childish. Still, the reality that Kevin was singing such a song for him –_ it just __**had**__ to be for him, the lyrics were too precise to be a coincidence_ – was surreal. Kevin, although gazing at him, was focused on the song now. Despite his voice not being the best, the emotion within his tone moved Edd. He watched as Kevin's fingers slowed and he repeated the opening line in a voice so soft it sounded like a conversation, before picking up speed as he entered the last chorus.

"_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

_**I found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**_

_**I found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you."**_

The song ended and applause erupted from the audience, nearly half of the students on their feet. Kevin grinned, taking a deep bow to hide his flushed face, and glanced at Double Dee. The dork was so frozen, he'd forgotten to clap. Kevin's smirk widened, and he gave the audience a final peace sign, two fingers raised, before disappearing behind the crimson curtain.

* * *

"'Ey, Double Dee!"

Jumping, Edd turned to see Kevin jogging down the dim hallway after him. Edd gulped, wanting to sink down into the floor, if only to escape the mortification that the sight of Kevin triggered.

"Where ya going?"

"T-To room 124. I must return the camera and its stand."

"Here." Kevin snatched the tripod from him, and Edd didn't protest, for the metal legs were quite heavy. They walked in silence for a moment, shoes echoing on the marble floor, before Kevin spoke again.

"So, how'd you like my performance?"

"K-Kevin, that was hardly necessary. I mean, with all those people there..."

He shrugged. "Most of 'em already know."

Edd's cheeks flushed as he halted, pulling the door open. "Well... to be honest, I am at a loss for words."

"Damn. Double Dee, with nothin' to say?" Kevin set the tripod beside the camera in the cupboard. "Was I _that_ bad?"

"Oh, no no! On the contrary, you were-"

"Relax, dork," Kevin mumbled, stepping closer to him in the dark classroom. "I was just teasin'."

Edd glared halfheartedly, earning a snicker from Kevin. "Well..." His face softened into a small smile. "Thank you, Kevin. No one has ever done anything like that for me."

An arm snaked around a slim waist. "No problem."

"Yes."

Kevin blinked, surprised by the sudden word. "... Yes what?"

"Yes to your question."

"... What question?" Kevin looked down at him as if he had lost his mind.

Edd's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink; he could even feel his ears growing red. "I've taken some time to think about it, and I've decided. _Yes_."

Kevin gazed at Edd for a moment longer before it clicked. "... Oh. Really?"

Edd smiled shyly and nodded, teeth pinching his lower lip. Kevin played off his shock by leaning down to capture Edd's mouth in a kiss, resulting in a muffled squeak from the boy. The touch of lips sent a little jolt through Edd, his lips molding to Kevin's almost out of habit.

"You're mine," Kevin mumbled against Edd's lips.

"... Yes."


	8. Chapter Eight

_Hello everyone! Chapter eight has arrived!_

_I would like to place a formal warning **here:**  
beginning at this __chapter, The Double-D Dare  
will now take on a rating of **M.**  
That being said, there is some M-rated  
content in this chapter, __so please do skip  
over it if you do not wish to read!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

"Kevin, you are absolutely filthy."

Edd glanced sideways as the other boy snickered and lifted his arms to intertwine his fingers behind his head. "Yep, that's the sign of a dedicated athlete."

Edd rolled his eyes, ducking away as Kevin reached around his shoulders with one arm. "Oh no, _don't_ you touch me!" he gasped.

Kevin cackled, playful emerald eyes meeting Double Dee's. "Don't get your panties all in a twist. I'll take a shower before we get to studying."

"Oh!" Edd clasped his hands together, and Kevin grinned, amused at how fast the kid could get distracted. "How did your exam go?"

"I got an 84."

"Oh Kevin, that is marvelous!"

He smirked at Edd's enthusiasm. "Hey, it's all you. I didn't understand any of that shit until you started tutoring me."

Edd's cheeks flushed and he shook his head. "But I cannot take all the credit! You are the one who retained the material. See, just a little application goes quite a long way!"

Kevin found his smug smile adorable, and he chuckled as he pushed the door to his house open. He led the way up the stairs to the bedroom, tossing his backpack to the side. "You gonna be okay by yourself for a couple of minutes? I'll make it fast."

Edd nodded quickly, setting his bag down on Kevin's queen-sized bed. He eyed it with a twinge of jealousy; his parents had never thought to purchase a larger bed over the years. Sure, his current bed had been sufficient when he was younger, but now his toes touched the wood at the foot of the mattress.

Sinking to sit on Kevin's red sheets, he watched the jock remove his cap and cleats.

"I'll be back," he said, winking at Edd.

"Alright," Edd murmured. Kevin disappeared, and he was left alone in the room.

Edd's eyes roamed across the bedroom. _'Messy, messy, messy.'_ There were clothes tossed about carelessly, unorganized CDs strewn across the desk beside the boom box. Edd's fingers itched to alphabetize them, but he refrained. _'It would be a lost cause, for he would not keep them that way,'_ Edd thought with a small, fond smile. He cast his eyes across Kevin's trophies upon his shelf. Football, baseball, even basketball from his younger years. Whereas Edd had books, Kevin had trophies, and where Edd had posters of the human anatomy, Kevin had posters of famous athletes. Instead of ants and other insects, Kevin had a goldfish, and instead of a chemistry set, Kevin had video games. Truthfully, they were quite similar in opposite ways. Perhaps that was what Edd found appealing about Kevin.

Leaning back on his hands and lifting his feet from the ground, Edd contemplated the nature of his feelings. What was it, exactly, that attracted him to Kevin? Obviously, his athletic physique attributed to the pull he felt toward the male. The constant flush of heat in his cheeks, the butterflies in his stomach, the tightening in his lower abdomen – all signs of physical attraction. Edd closed his eyes, tilting his head back. Yes, certainly found Kevin sexually attractive. But this was something more. Kevin had gone to outrageous lengths to regain his trust. It surprised Edd to this very day that Kevin valued him enough to try so hard. Obviously, he had done something to impress the other male.

... But that was just it. He had done absolutely nothing.

Edd had never had self-esteem issues. Growing up, he had always had friends, always had people he could count on and who truly enjoyed his company. But he could never imagine how anyone could ever be attracted to anything about him other than his intellect. His mother had always told him he possessed a 'baby face' – although Edd did not understand why having a youthful appearance was a negative thing. True, his body was thin and lacking in muscle tone, which Eddward knew was typically a key attractant. Did Kevin feel what Edd felt? When he looked at him, did Kevin feel butterflies in his stomach? _'If so, he is very proficient at hiding it.'_

Edd knew little about the science of homosexuality. He had to assume that it was no different from the traditional heterosexuality. Just a male's attraction to another male. _'Right?'_

He sighed through his nose, eyes opening, and glanced in the direction of the bathroom adjacent to Kevin's bedroom. He was in there at this very moment, skin bare and gleaming, droplets of water cascading down his lean body-...

'_Eddward, cease these kinds of thoughts this instant!'_

Covering his face with his hands, Edd groaned quietly in exasperation.

In the shower just one wall away, Kevin lathered his hair with shampoo, his body already washed clean of dirt. Sliding practice was always a blast, and Kevin didn't mind the mud. _'Good thing Double Dweeb was never into sports. He'd throw a hissy fit the minute a spot of mud got on him.'_ Kevin grinned lazily at the thought, although, not all sports were outdoors_. 'Maybe he'd be a swimmer. They're all little like him.'_ The image of Edd in one of those tiny speedos nearly gave him a nosebleed, and he groaned as he felt a tightening in his groin. _'Dead puppies, think of dead puppies. Or Eddy in a speedo._' He smirked as the yearning subsided. _'That did the trick.'_

Kevin didn't pretend to understand how his mind worked. Yeah, up until about a month ago he'd been pretty damn sure he was straight. But he didn't overthink it. He didn't try to analyze it like he knew Double Dee would. He just accepted it; there was no denying that he was attracted to the kid. _'Damn dork's making me question my sanity.'_ Was it a bad thing? _'Nah.'_ But what the hell made him so special? _'Maybe it's that gap-toothed smile of his. Or how ridiculously prudish he can be. Or how his eyes change from green to blue.'_

Kevin blinked droplets from his eyes, leaning down to shut the water off. _'Get a grip, Kev.'_

Hastily, he dried his hair with a towel, and then wrapped it around his waist, tucking it in so it would stay. He glanced at himself in the mirror on the way out. _'I really need to hit the gym.'_

Eddward, who had extracted his notes and chemistry book, lifted his eyes involuntarily at the movement of the door.

Ginger hair, turned dark from the moisture, clung to his scalp and the nape of his neck. Bronzed skin, sleek and glazed with leftover droplets of water that trailed down his muscled biceps and chest. The sloping angle of his trapezius led down to an array of freckles upon his shoulders; remnants of too many summer days spent outside as a child. The years had certainly done him justice, with puberty being kinder to him than most. The slight protrusion of barely visible veins upon his forearms traced lines upon his skin. His flank on either side between his last rib and hip protruded ever-so-slightly. The muscles upon his abdomen – the _rectus abdominis_ and such – were moderately defined; enough to create curves and deviate from the smoothness of his skin. The towel, clinging lowly to his hips, allowed a glimpse of dark, sparse auburn hair trailing down from his navel.

Edd began to feel lightheaded and he turned away, realizing that he had held his breath the entire time._ 'I must have been ogling Kevin for at least thirty seconds! How embarrassing...' _He did not dare allow his eyes to stray back to the shirtless male, for he did not trust himself enough to stare. He focused dazed eyes on his notes instead. _'Good Lord.'_

"Started without me, huh?" Kevin chuckled, wandering over to his dresser. He was no idiot. He'd seen the way Edd stared, though he wasn't fully aware of the state he was in. "What're we learning today, Professor Chemistry?" he asked as he pulled pajama pants over his hips.

"Atoms," Edd replied. From the rustle of fabric, he concluded that Kevin was changing, and he stared hard at the scrawl of words upon paper. _'I do hope he puts a shirt on.'_

"_Atoms_," Kevin repeated, tugging a tank-top over his head. "Sounds exciting." He grinned, fitting his arms through the holes.

The mattress shifted under Kevin's weight, and Edd hesitantly turned his head to meet forest-green eyes.

"I got an idea. How 'bout you quiz me, and for every question I get right, I get a kiss."

Edd stared at him for a moment. "... I suppose, if that will motivate you-..."

"Oh, it will."

A blush crept onto his face. "A-Alright. Shall we begin, then?" He lifted his chemistry book, eyes skimming the page to determine what questions the teacher would ask on an exam. "What are the corresponding charges of protons, electrons and neutrons?"

"Protons are the positive ones," Kevin answered immediately. He scratched his forehead. "Uh... Electrons are negative, right? And neutrons are neutral."

"Very good." Edd beamed, but his smile was interrupted by Kevin's lips pressing gingerly to his. It lasted no more than a few seconds.

"Next," Kevin announced, leaning back with raised brows. Edd glanced down at the book.

"What is the center of an atom called?"

"The nucleus," Kevin murmured coolly, leaning forward to capture Edd's lips once more. Edd made a noise of protest, breaking free from their liplock.

"I didn't even tell you if your answer was correct!"

"I know I'm right."

Edd glared at him for a moment, and Kevin snickered. "Okay, okay." He leaned back on his hands. "Next."

"How do you determine the Atomic Number?"

Kevin was silent for a moment, and then a lazy smirk spread across his lips. "By the number of proton's it's got."

"... Yes."

He leaned in again, claiming Edd's mouth with his own. The soft whimper that Edd emitted as Kevin nipped at his bottom lip made something stir in Kevin's lower stomach. "I-It sure seems as though you already know his material, Kevin," Edd squeaked breathlessly. The jock kissed his upper lip lazily.

"Go on," he murmured. His voice had grown husky, and Edd stifled a shudder.

"Ah... Wh-Which two particles are attracted to each other?" The ravenette swallowed. _'Attraction...'_

"Protons and electrons," Kevin stated bluntly as he crawled over books and notes. Pencil lost in the sheets, he kissed the smaller male with sudden ferocity, earning a surprised whine from Edd. Driven by a heightened desire, Kevin pressed him down into the mattress, his knee finding its way between Edd's thighs and tongue finding its way into his mouth. The heat building between them was delicious and suffocating and... out of control.

Edd's palms pressed against Kevin's chest. Biting his tongue to hold in a frustrated groan, Kevin drew back, gazing down at the flustered boy beneath him.

"K-Kevin, we really sh-should return to studying..."

The boy shrugged and sat up, allowing Edd to do so as well. The trembling teen adjusted his hat. "Like you said, I know this shit already."

"Then we should continue to the next chapter!"

Kevin shook his head, reaching out to brush his fingertips across flushed cheeks, smirking. "Workin' ahead may be somethin' you do, but it's not really my style."

"Th-Then I should really be returning to my own house... It's getting quite late!" Edd stammered as Kevin leaned forward.

"Stay here," Kevin mumbled against his shoulder.

"... Excuse me?!"

"What, you never had a sleepover before?" Kevin teased, nestling his head into the crook of Edd's neck.

"Y-Yes, but I... This is a completely different situation!"

"Just relax," Kevin hummed, tilting his chin up. His nose brushed Edd's neck, earning a shiver in response.

"Kevin, I-"

Edd was cut off by two fingers, pressed against his mouth. Kevin fixed him with a dark emerald gaze. Wordlessly, he lowered his head to kiss Edd's throat with soft lips. Edd's spine stiffened and his shoulders slumped. "K-Kevin..." he began in vain, for his voice trailed off as Kevin's teeth pricked the sensitive skin. He felt the redhead slowly work a love mark into the skin just above his clavicle. However immoral it might be, Edd could not bring himself to cease Kevin's actions. When he finally pulled away, Edd was positive his face was completely pink.

"You're mine," Kevin murmured quietly, reaching up to brush his thumb over the purple bruise he'd left upon the pale, flawless skin. "Relax," he repeated. He leaned forward to claim Edd's mouth as his own. The kiss was anything but chaste, and Edd whimpered helplessly. _'This is... No, no, this is... wonderful...'_ His hand lifted, gripping the fabric of Kevin's shirt of its own accord. Senses overstimulated, he failed to notice Kevin's hand drifting lower, trailing down past his hem of his shirt.

Finally, Edd pulled back from the kiss for some much-needed oxygen, his mind fuzzy with longing. For a moment, he hesitated, teetering right at the edge of a deep abyss. In a split second, Kevin gripped the zipper of Edd's trousers with his thumb and forefinger, pulling it down. Edd made no move to halt his actions.

'_This is so, so wrong.'_ If that was so, then why did it feel so **good**? A shaky breath escaped Edd and he shut his eyes tightly, unable to remember a time when he had been more conflicted. He wanted to run far away and hide in the safety of his own house; yet he also wanted Kevin to do something, anything, to rid him of such scorching desire.

'_How much different can it be from my own?'_ Kevin mused, determined not to let his nerves get the best of him. _'The hell with it.'_ Eyes watching Edd carefully, he pushed his hand down the front of Edd's jeans until he felt the hardness of his shaft.

"K-Kevin, s-stop."

He almost groaned aloud. _'So damn close.'_ Setting his mouth into a thin line and giving Edd his best poker-face, he pulled back to meet the other boy's gaze.

The dork was trying to do the exact same thing, but he was failing miserably at it. His face was red, eyes glazed, hands trembling. Kevin sat back, allowing him some space, and Edd leaned to reach for his messenger bag. He pulled out a tin Altoids container. _'Is he really worried about what his breath smells like?'_

Edd popped the lid off and pinched one of the foil squares in his fingers. He caught the look of surprise and bewilderment on Kevin's face.

"A clean tin container is amongst the best places to store a condom, Kevin," he stated, returning the can to his bag. With an uneasy glance at the jock, Edd gingerly tore the top strip of foil off.

"Did you bring those just for tonight?" Kevin asked with a smirk.

"I... began carrying a few with me a while back-"

"You mean when we started messin' around."

Edd looked down in embarrassment. "... Well, yes," he admitted.

Kevin grinned, watching Edd remove the skin-colored condom from the foil. Deciding to give the kid some privacy, he glanced around his room.

Edd rolled the latex on, twitching at the coolness of his fingers. Despite the lack of control he had over the situation, hygiene and cleanliness still rose above all else. He swallowed thickly, and then cleared his throat. Kevin's eyes turned back onto him.

"Is this... ya know, okay?"

Edd blinked, startled by the sudden question. Never would he have imagined that Kevin would be so considerate as to ask him if he was comfortable with the situation. With a small smile, Edd nodded.

"Y-Yes."

Leaning forward, Kevin kissed him again; gentle at first, but slowly, increasing with fervor. A calloused hand swept up beneath his shirt, tugging a soft whimper from Edd's throat. He allowed Kevin to push him back against the headboard. Edd's jeans restricted his legs, and he yearned to remove them from his thighs, but a warm hand tracing teasingly along his length chased away all thoughts of minor discomfort.

Kevin greedily swallowed the quiet moan that slipped from Edd's mouth as his hand circled his cock and gently tugged. A hand clawed at his shirt in desperation, hips thrusting upwards in what Kevin knew to be instinct. Gaining confidence, he added a twist to the pump of his hand, the latex smooth on his palm. It was enticing to him, to think that he was the only one to touch Edd like this, besides the kid himself, and that was few and far in between. Pulling back from Edd's kiss-bruised lips, he caught the ravenette's cyan gaze.

Kevin's eyes widened, taking in every inch of Edd's face. The glazed, desperate eyes, the heavy flush of his cheeks, the slight part of his lips, still wet from Kevin's mouth. He leaned in, biting Edd's neck perhaps a bit too harshly, and Edd stifled his reckless moan by stuffing his knuckles into his mouth.

"C'mon, Double Dee."

Kevin's gruff voice made him shudder violently. No, he was too far gone to hope for any decency. Unable to help himself, he clutched at Kevin's shoulders like a wild animal, hips bucking up into the hand that was most certainly not his own. Kevin increased his pace, hand pumping up and down. It was too much for Edd. Gathering Kevin's shirt into his fist, his spine arched as he came, his cry of ecstasy muffled by his own hand.

Kevin slowed his movements as he would with his own cock, milking him dry. He felt he convulsions, the stuttering of his hips, the hitch of his breath as he was momentarily lost in a wave of euphoria that _**he**_ had created. Edd's body became limp on the bed and Kevin released him, collapsing onto the mattress beside him.

The fuzziness clouding Eddward's mind slowly cleared, and he sat up, locating a trash can. A box of Kleenex sat upon the bedside table, and Edd took two, wrapping the soiled condom in the tissue before disposing of it. He grabbed another to wipe any residue off. _'Clean and salubrious.' _He stood up to pull his jeans back onto his hips, mortification slowly creeping into his conscience.

"Hey, Edd."

Albeit hesitantly, Edd turned to look at Kevin. The redhead lay upon the mattress, eyes lingering on the younger male. He patted the sheets beside him. With a shy smile, Edd crawled to lie next to him.

"Was that good?"

Edd found it surprising that Kevin would inquire for such reassurance. Still, he appreciated the concern. "Yes," he mumbled, fiddling with his hat. A sudden thought occurred to him, and he turned to look up at Kevin.

"Wh-What about you?"

Kevin smirked, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't worry 'bout me."

Did he want Edd to repay the favor? _**Hell**_ yeah. But he didn't want to scare the kid. And, judging by the way Edd was still shaking, he'd had enough for one night. Kevin folded one arm behind his head, reaching to pull Edd close with the other. He wasn't really one for cuddling or whatever, but it was worth it just to have the dork snuggle up to him.

And Edd did just that. With the coaxing of Kevin's arm, Edd rested his head on his shoulder, his slim body molding to Kevin's.

"Let's just say you owe me one," Kevin grinned.

Edd's cheeks flushed once more, but neither of them spoke again. The room was quiet. Kevin stared at the ceiling, willing his body to calm down enough to get some sleep._ 'Can't believe I'm in over my head with the genius of the Ed's.'_

But when the breathing against his neck had evened out and Kevin thought Edd was asleep, he turned his head to press a chaste kiss to **his** dork's forehead.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Here is chapter nine! Enjoy! _

_**Quick note #1**__: I've mapped it out  
now; expect five more chapters  
from this story!_

_**Quick note #2**__: Nathan Goldberg  
belongs to c2ndy2c1d!_

_**Quick note #3**__: Thank you all so  
much for your reviews and favorites!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

"Ooh, ravioli!" Edd exclaimed, clutching his tray as the line moved slowly down the counter. The cafeteria smelt like the overwhelming array of foods being served; from pasta to soup to hamburgers to chili.

Kevin smiled fondly, ducking his head to hide the stupid grin. "You really like pasta, don't you?"

Edd glanced at him, cyan eyes gleaming in the fluorescent lighting of the lunchroom. Kevin regarded the shorter teen with an absentminded gaze as he admired their color.

"Fiber is an important part of an everyday diet, Kevin."

Said jock rolled his eyes in response, opting for a greasy cheeseburger instead. Edd didn't bother to chide him, but tagged along to the salad bar, where Kevin grabbed some condiments for his burger. Pickles, a generous amount of mustard and lettuce, topped off with a dollop of ketchup. Edd watched, concluding that Kevin must not be too fond of onions.

"Are you sure I am welcome to sit with your team, Kevin?" Edd questioned nervously, glancing over at the west wall of the cafeteria where a few of the baseball players were already seated. The lunchroom was like a country, with invisible boundary lines, and he feared crossing one would initiate a conflict.

"Yeah. I talked to a few of 'em yesterday. Besides, it's not an exclusive thing. Nazz sits with us every day."

"Yes, well, I was under the impression that she is allowed because she is your friend," Edd murmured, trying to ignore the blatant staring of dozens of eyes, following them across the cafeteria. Word had certainly spread like wildfire, and Edd was acutely aware of his and Kevin's names on whispering lips everywhere he went.

"Yeah, well, you're my **boy**friend. I'm pretty sure you're _allowed_."

Kevin stopped at the table, immediately gaining the majority of eyes. Some ignored him, obviously wanting nothing to do with the situation. Others glanced over indecisively, as if hesitant to join the conversation that was about to be had.

"Hey guys."

Kevin received a few muttered "hey's" in response. He stepped over the bench with his tray, sitting down, and motioned for Edd to do the same. The smaller teen followed uneasily, occupying the space between Kevin and another male. Kevin picked up his burger, biting into it hungrily.

"Hey there cutie."

Edd turned to look at the male beside him. Aquamarine hair was spiky and short, about the length of Kevin's, maybe longer. He had three piercings in the ear Edd could see; one of them was a small gauge. An eyebrow piercing completed his look. His smile was cool, yet friendly, which reassured Edd a bit.

"Hello," he murmured shyly.

"Double Dee, right?" Edd nodded. "I'm Nathan Goldberg, self-proclaimed badass." He jabbed a thumb at himself, a smug smile fitting itself upon his face. "But you can just call me Nat."

"Everybody calls you Nat," Kevin snickered, overhearing their conversation. Edd fiddled with his fork, unsure of how to act amongst such company.

"N-Nice to meet you," he offered, a gap-toothed smile spreading across his lips tentatively. Nathan grinned.

"Kev, he's fucking adorable."

At that, Edd's face turned red. Kevin threw a possessive arm around his shoulders, though he didn't seem too concerned, and Edd figured Nathan was not completely seriously about his coquettish ways.

"You know it."

"Hey guys!"

Edd peeked over Kevin's arm, matching the familiar female voice to a face. Nazz seated herself on the other side of Kevin, catching his gaze. "Hey Double Dee!"

"Greetings, Nazz," he said with a small smile.

Having the blonde there made Edd feel more comfortable, perhaps due to the fact that she was someone from his past whom had always been courteous to him. Never had she joined in on Kevin's mocking. To Edd, she represented a bridge between him and Kevin_. 'A bridge that we never needed to use,' _he mused distractedly as he took a bite of his ravioli. The arm around him made him feel secure in the foreign environment.

"So, how long's it been, Double Dee?" Nat asked. Edd started, surprised that his new acquaintance would address him directly instead of questioning Kevin.

"Ah... Approximately two weeks."

Truthfully, it had been fifteen days and twenty hours._ 'But who is counting?'_

"When're ya getting married?"

Two boys down the table a few seats laughed and Kevin shot them a glare, but it was too late; their comment sparked a full-blown conversation.

"Can I be your best man?" Nat asked seriously, his face utterly straight as he looked at Kevin. Said redhead's eyes narrowed in exasperation.

"I call maid of honor!"

"Nah, Nazz, you can be the flower girl," a nameless dirty blond smirked.

Edd looked down at his half-eaten pasta, thoroughly embarrassed by the outlandish commotion. _'Homosexual marriage isn't even legal here,'_ he thought dolefully. Still, images began to grow and stretch in his mind; Kevin in a black tuxedo, hat nowhere to be seen and his ginger hair slicked back as he waited for him under an altar blooming with red roses-...

"No way! You'd be an awful flower girl, Nat!"

Edd blinked, shaken from his eccentric fantasy. _'Letting your imagination get the better of you again, Eddward,'_ he chided himself. Glancing to Kevin, he was surprised to see a pink tint to the other male's lightly freckled cheeks. He appeared to be quite embarrassed by his friends' conversation. Edd was curious as to **why**. His musing, however, was brought to an abrupt halt as Nat blurted a question.

"So Kev, is he double-devious in bed?"

Edd hid his mortification with his hat, pulling it down over his face as Kevin socked Nat halfheartedly in the jaw.

* * *

The phone buzzed on his thigh in a quick succession, distracting his attention, and Edd momentarily lost focus on the controller in his hand to look at the screen of his mobile device.

"Double-... Oh man, are you kidding me?!"

Eddy slammed his controller down as the video game displayed the "End Game" screen.

"_C'mon_, Sockhead. Quit textin' your boyfriend! We're tryin' to play a game here!"

Responding to Kevin's text with a smile upon his lips, Edd set his phone down and gazed at his friend indignantly. "If I remember correctly, Eddy, it was _you_ who wanted to play this game so badly."

"Yeah, but I need your help on this level!"

Edd's phone vibrated again. Eddy threw his hands up in defeat as Edd picked it up immediately to answer. "Fine! I give up. No video games." He pushed the button, turning the television set off. "What _d'you_ wanna do?"

With a reply sent off, Edd raised inquisitive eyes to fix them upon Eddy. "Whatever you wish to do is fine with me, Eddy."

The brunet sighed forlornly. "C'mon, Double Dee. This is like, the only time I get you to myself. You're always with Boxhead nowadays." He crossed his arms, looking away pointedly.

The phone buzzed again, but Edd ignored it for the time being. His genuine expression of concern was focused on Eddy.

"Eddy, are you _jealous_ of Kevin?"

"No way," he responded, a little too quickly. He furrowed his brow, avoiding Edd's eyes. "I just... We can't hang out when he's around, ya know? And I..." His voice lowered to a resentful grumble. "... I miss you."

A fond smile spread across Edd's lips at his friend's words. It wasn't often that the hard-headed teen expressed any type of vulnerable emotion. "I'm touched, Eddy."

"Yeah, well, don't get all sappy on me-... Ugh," he rolled his eyes upwards as Edd sat up on his knees to hug him.

"I apologize," Edd murmured, embracing the shorter boy. Despite all that Eddy had put him through over the years, he still cared for him dearly, and despite their growing apart in more recent years, Eddy was still one of Edd's oldest and closest friends. _'Some things never change.'_

"I shall make an effort to spend more quality time with you, Eddy."

A reluctant smile formed on his face. "Yeah?"

"Most definitely. Who knows; perhaps I can even speak to Kevin and the three of us can attend a movie together!"

"... Don't push it, Sockhead."

* * *

Edd hummed to himself as he opened the oven, checking on his concoction. The blueberry pie's crust was browning nicely, and the scent wafting from within the oven prompted his mouth to water and his stomach to rumble hungrily. Admittedly, despite the fact that he attempted to eat healthily the majority of the time, he possessed quite the sweet tooth from time to time. When such cravings occurred, he would attempt to compromise, balancing healthy with its opposite. Seeing as blueberries were his favorite fruit, blueberry pie was the logical choice of flavor.

Closing the door to the oven, he was depositing his mitt into its belonging drawer when the doorbell chimed, startling him. He tossed the glove inside quickly and headed to the door. _'Strange,'_ he thought. He was not expecting anyone, and Kevin was away at a baseball game and wouldn't be back until Monday. Stepping up to the oak door, he pulled it open.

"Hey, Double Dee!"

Eddward stared at the blond in surprise. "... Nazz! Hello."

"Wow. It smells amazing in there. Mind if I come in?" She flashed him a bright smile, and Edd couldn't bring himself to reject her.

"Not at all. Please," he stepped aside, allowing her to enter, and shut the door behind her.

"I just thought I'd stop by. Say hi." She shrugged her jacket off, glancing back at him. He reached out to take it politely. "Figured you'd be lonely without Kev in town."

"Yes, it has been very... quiet," Edd admitted with a small tug of a smile.

Nazz nodded sympathetically, wandering to sit on one of the plush couches in his living room. Edd hung her jacket by the front door and followed, sitting on the sofa perpendicular to hers.

"Hey, I know we haven't been really close these past years, but I'd still like to say we're friends." She smiled softly, meeting his bluegreen eyes. "I mean, we've known each other forever, and I know Kev better than anyone else." She paused, looking down at her lap. "He looks like a really simple guy from first glance. Shallow, you know? But there's more to him than you'd think."

Edd took in her words, absorbing them like a sponge. His hands were clasped together in his lap, almost anxiously. After a moment, he spoke.

"At times, I feel as though I am able to read him easily," he admitted. "Other times, I feel like he is a different person." Edd tucked his hat behind his ear. "My apologies, Nazz. I do not mean to trouble you with my insecurities..."

"Hey, no problem man," she assured him, lifting her hands from her legs. "Believe it or not, I'm a good listener. Everybody needs someone to talk to every once in a while. And like, I'm the best person, 'cause Kev and I are so close."

Edd opened his mouth to respond, but the beeping of the timer in the kitchen interrupted his unspoken sentence. With a small smile, he stood up from the sofa.

"Would you like a slice of blueberry pie?"

A few short minutes later, Edd and Nazz sat on the couch with two plates full of pie, topped off with scoops of vanilla ice cream.

"This is like, delicious. I'm jealous."

"Jealous of my baking expertise or of Kevin?" Edd asked, surprising himself. Such conceitedness was uncharacteristic for him, and he looked at her sheepishly. But Nazz merely laughed.

"Both."

Edd chuckled softly, taking a bite of pie. The taste of blueberry was tangy on his tongue. He popped a bit of ice cream into his mouth, humming softly in appreciation at the creamy substance.

"He really likes you, ya know."

Edd lifted his gaze to Nazz, meeting her matter-of-fact expression. He felt his cheeks begin to flush, and he set his fork down on the plate, appetite momentarily lost due to the nervousness bubbling in his stomach.

"H-He does?"

Nazz smirked. "C'mon, Double Dee. You of all people should be smart enough to see that." Edd nodded with a small, silly smile. "I mean, I've seen him go through a lot of girls, and I've watched him dump them all. Wanna know the honest truth? He's been kind of a douche in the past. But I think he just does it because it's what's expected of him. I mean, he's really a sweet guy underneath it all. One time, when this guy I'd been dating for a year broke up with me, Kevin stayed up all night and held me while I cried... And don't ever tell anyone I told you that, 'cause he'd probably kill me," she added with a grin.

Edd smiled down at his plate. "You have my word."

"But seriously, I've never seen him like this, like the way he is now. Something's different." She paused, looking to him. "Is it hard for you? Because of your past and stuff?"

Edd sighed, setting his plate aside. There was no hope of finishing it now.

"It was... difficult in the beginning, particularly when I discovered that the initial outing was merely a placed bet amongst the baseball team."

Nazz shook her head. "He can be a real ass sometimes. He forgets that other people have feelings too, you know." Finishing her slice of pie, she set her plate aside too. "But what about now?"

Edd shrugged one shoulder. "Things have only gone uphill since then. It's strange, how quickly feelings escalate, yet it seems so drawn out at the same time. It that normal?" He looked to her for reassurance.

"I think I know what you mean," she said with a knowing smile. "Sounds pretty normal to me."

Edd's shoulders slumped in relief, and Nazz grinned. "You know, I haven't seen either of you this happy in a really long time. I know he can be a total idiot sometimes... believe me, I know. But I think he means well when it comes to you." With a coy smirk, she leaned over to lightly punch his shoulder. "Just don't be afraid to yell at him. He definitely needs it sometimes."

Bluegreen eyes danced with amusement as he giggled. "Understood!"

* * *

"Kevin, you tell me what is going on this instant!" Edd demanded. A cackle sounded on the other end of the line.

"Just keep walkin'. You'll find out soon enough."

With a frustrated huff, Edd continued down the smooth sidewalk, phone gripped tight against his ear as his shoes slapped on the concrete slabs. His last class had just been let out, and the sun shone down brightly in the late afternoon. The heat warmed Eddward's skin, but he barely paid attention to the beautiful day around him.

"You at the salon yet?"

"Nearly. Just one more block."

"When you get there, turn right."

"Kevin, please tell me what this is all about," Edd pleaded, his curiosity beginning to get the better of him.

"You'll see."

Edd grit his teeth, exasperated by the repetitive answer that Kevin continued to give him. The moment the last bell had sounded, Kevin called him and sent him on something similar to a scavenger hunt. He wasn't expecting the jock to arrive home from his baseball retreat until later in the night, but Kevin's calls gave him a sneaky suspicion that perhaps he had returned early.

"Alright, I've turned right past the salon."

"Good. Turn left at the light. Almost there."

Edd said nothing, feeling slightly dampened with sweat from his trek in the warm spring sun. The light was visible; about three blocks away from his current position.

"Hey, Edd?"

"Yes?"

"Well... I guess I should kinda warn you first. Knowing you, you'll probably flip a shit..."

"Kevin, I swear to-"

"Relax, it's nothing real bad..."

Before Edd could respond, he rounded the corner at the stoplight. The café on the corner caught his eye, though the redhead in front of it attracted his attention even more so. He halted in his tracks, mouth falling open at the sight before him.

'_Oh my Goodness!'_


	10. Chapter Ten

_Chapter ten has arrived, my friends!_

_I shall place a formal warning __**here**__:  
this chapter contains smut, as well  
as language and a bit of violence._

_Please enjoy, and thank you for  
the continued reviews and support!  
I love you guys!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

Kevin had been standing outside the café for a while. It was a gorgeous day – almost like summer – so he didn't mind the wait all that much. He shifted his weight around, anxiously waiting for Edd to show up. The light breeze tickled his sun-kissed skin, tanned from many years spent playing sports in weather just like this.

He held his cellphone to his ear, listening to the kid's pleading on the other end of the line. It was good to hear his voice again, but it wasn't until Double Dee rounded the corner and Kevin caught sight of him that he realized just how much he had missed the dork. An affectionate smile spread across his face, but it maneuvered into a grimace at the look on Edd's face as he hesitantly approached him. Kevin ended the call and pocketed his phone.

"Kevin, what did you...?"

Edd looked at a loss for words, and the expression on his face was one of teary-eyed concern.

"It's just a stress fracture," he murmured, shifting on his crutches. "Nothin' to cry over."

Edd raised his eyes to meet Kevin's, lifting his arm to wipe his cheek on his sleeve. "N-No, I... missed you," he murmured, throwing his arms around sturdy shoulders and embracing him tightly. A smile quirked the corner of Kevin's lips and he tucked his right crutch against his body before lifting his arm to hold the smaller male against him. Edd breathed a sigh, resting his forehead on Kevin's shoulder, breathing in the scent of Axe mixed with something purely Kevin; a musky, almost woodsy smell.

After a long moment, Kevin released him and Edd stepped back, wiping his eyes again. He glanced down at the black medical boot upon Kevin's right foot with an apprehensive gaze. Kevin grasped his crutches, leaning to nudge Edd's shoulder with his own.

"C'mon, let's get some lunch."

Seeing Kevin incapacitated was strange to Edd. It was almost as if his injury forced vulnerability upon him. It stifled his normally commanding persona, and as he limped slowly to the booth beside Edd, he couldn't help but to feel a sense of protection over him.

"How did it happen?"

Kevin sat down gingerly, leaning his crutches against the booth's bench seat, and Edd sat across from him.

"I was playin' shortstop. Our normal guy got sick. Went for a bad throw on a steal and the guy's cleats took my feet right out from under me." He shrugged one shoulder. "It didn't hurt any worse than a sprain. Had no idea until they drove me to a clinic and the doctor there took an X-ray."

'_He received professional medical attention. Thank Goodness.'_ Relieved, Edd smiled at the waitress who gave them their menus. Once she had taken their orders for drinks – Edd's iced tea and Kevin's Root Beer – and left, Edd gazed across the table solemnly.

"That is truly unfortunate, Kevin. Fractures are quite difficult to treat. I suppose the doctor you saw recommended a healing window of... oh, say, seven to eight weeks?"

"Yeah. It's a tiny one, though, and she said it might even be good to run on in a month and a half."

Kevin seemed hopeful at those words, and Edd nodded optimistically. He figured Kevin didn't need to know that stress fractures were very likely to reoccur after the first incident.

"What'll it be, boys?" The waitress shifted all weight to one hip as she pulled out a pad of tickets and a pen.

"A quarter-pounder for me, no onions, extra mustard." Kevin gazed across the table at Edd expectantly, and the ravenette's cheeks flushed under his scrutiny.

"A chef salad, please, and hold the beets."

After the woman had left, Kevin took a slurp of soda from his straw. "Jesus, you're like one of those girls who's stick thin but thinks she's fat and only orders a salad," he said playfully.

"I happen to enjoy salads. They are very healthy."

"Relax dude, I'm teasin'." Kevin smirked at Edd's indignant tone. He felt a tingle in his chest at the way the dork's cheeks turned pink and that cute little gap-toothed smile worked its way onto his lips. _'Wow, gay.'_ Kevin ignored the off-putting voice in the corner of his still disbelieving mind.

"Does it hurt?"

Kevin pulled himself from his thoughts and focused on the concerned face in front of him; brows furrowed, forehead probably wrinkled beneath his black hat, corners of his lips turned downward in a small frown. Most noticeable were large cyan eyes, expressive and worried.

He waved a hand. "Nah. I've got some painkillers in my system too, so I'm good."

Edd nodded, satisfied with the answer, and took a small sip of his iced tea wistfully. Kevin watched the way those aquamarine eyes grew distant in thought.

"Hey, Edd."

The teen instantly snapped from his rumination; Kevin rarely called him by his birth name.

"Yes?"

Kevin stared, his breath leaving him in a short bark of a laugh. He shifted in his seat_. 'What if he laughs at me? Or says no?' _He blew off his insecure thoughts. _'Don't pussy out now, Kev.'_

"Hey, you know that shop down the street?"

Edd lifted an eyebrow. "... I know of it, yes."

"Well, they uh..." Kevin rummaged around in his pocket. "They sell those plastic rings for a quarter a piece, ya know? And I passed by the machine and it made me think of you. So, uh..."

He reached forward to place a plastic band on the table between them. It was swirled with light blue and white, about an inch wide.

"I know it's cheap, but I... hope you'll still wear it," Kevin finished lamely, his eyes fixed on the table.

Edd stared at the ring for so long that Kevin began to falter. Out of his peripheral vision, Edd noticed him shifting in his seat anxiously. He didn't mean to make him nervous with his silence, but he was at a complete loss for words. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. He tried again.

"I..."

Nothing more. Rather frustrated with himself, Edd swallowed and cleared his throat. But Kevin spoke before he could.

"Maybe this was a dumb idea," he mumbled dejectedly, reaching for the ring.

"No!"

Both gazed at each other across the table, Kevin's hand frozen halfway to the ring. Edd forced a smile to his face.

"Did your friends place a bet on whether or not I would accept?"

"... Of course not," Kevin murmured, looking slightly offended that Edd would even suggest such a thing.

"I am only teasing." Edd reached for the ring, the plastic smooth on his fingertips.

"Harsh," Kevin smirked, watching – with relief – as Edd slipped the band onto his ring finger. It didn't fit.

"My apologies." Edd settled for his middle finger instead.

"I probably deserved that."

"You most certainly did." Edd smiled at him over the plates that the waitress was delivering.

* * *

"Really, Kevin, it's no problem at all. I have a note for the nurse if I _am_ tardy."

Kevin glanced sideways at the teen walking beside him. His pace was slow enough so that Kevin could keep up with his limping gait. Hunched over on his crutches, he was almost as short as the kid. In his arms were all of Kevin's books and binders for his classes.

The halls were empty, save for a few straggling students faced with the threat of being late to class. Kevin, of course, was excused from being tardy, seeing that he could only move so fast. And Edd, being the nurse's aide for this period because he was so far ahead in credits already, had volunteered himself to assist Kevin in carrying his supplies from class to class.

"Hey, Double Dee!"

Edd turned to see Eddy loping to catch up with them. The brunet slapped Edd on the back, nearly causing him to drop Kevin's pile of books.

"How's in goin', Jockstrap?"

"Just _spectacular_, Dorkko." Kevin regarded him with a deadpan expression. "What's it to ya?"

"Please, you two," Edd said, incensed. "Can't you behave civilly for _one_ day?"

"He started it," Eddy mumbled. He slung his arm around Edd's shoulders, earning a glare from Kevin. But Edd was well aware of Eddy's attempt to further provoke Kevin.

"Eddy, aren't you going to be late to history?"

"Yeah, but, well," Eddy stammered under Edd's disapproving gaze. "Fine, you win. See ya later, Sockhead. Pumpkin," he grinned at Kevin before hurrying off.

"He really pisses me off," Kevin mumbled as they continued their slow pace down the corridor. The final bell rang, though they were two left turns from their destination.

"If you two did not despise each other, I am sure you would be quite good friends," Edd remarked, shifting the books in his arms.

"Yeah, right."

"You have similar personalities."

"Similar? You think me and Skipper are similar? I'm insulted."

Edd turned to give him an exasperated look, but before he could speak, another voice caught their attention.

"Hey."

Kevin looked ahead of them in the hall. It was Mark, stalking toward them. The tall blond had been distant for the past few weeks, generally avoiding Kevin, as did several of the other guys on the team.

"Hey, Mark. What's up, man?"

When he continued toward them without answering, Kevin became wary. He was really in no condition to defend himself, and if Mark wanted a fight, Kevin would be disappointed that Mark would choose to prey on him while he was temporarily disabled.

"How low does a guy gotta sink to have to count on his queer boyfriend to carry his shit around?" Mark leered, stopping a few feet from them. Edd lowered his eyes to the algebra book on the top of the stack in his arms.

"Hey, we don't want any trouble-"

"Don't gimme that, Kev. You know, you were a pretty cool guy before you turned into a fag."

Clearly losing his patience, Kevin shifted his weight off of his injured ankle. "Fuck you, Mark. I haven't changed. Just 'cause I like a guy, I'm suddenly dog meat to you?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you're no better than the little faggot next to you."

Kevin's voice was becoming dangerously low. "Listen, you homophobic asshole-"

Mark stepped closer, almost nose to nose with him. "Yeah? I'm listening." He gazed down at him, dwarfing even Kevin. Down the hall, students were peeking out of the wood and metal working classroom, drawn by the raised voices in the normally desolate hallway.

"I don't want someone on my team who takes it up the ass."

"Why don't you say that to my face when my foot _isn't _in a cast?"

"_Stop_!"

Edd, abandoning the books on the tile floor, stepped between the two tall males. Despite his shaking knees, he looked up at Mark as he nudged Kevin back.

"Leave him alone."

Mark stared at him for a moment, seemingly trying to determine if Edd was serious or not. When the kid didn't budge, he laughed.

"Now he's fightin' your battles for ya too, Kev? Oh man, this's rich."

"Kevin does not ask for my help, as he does not require it. I stepped forth of my own accord, and I must insist that you leave this minute. Neither of us appreciate your derogatory comments, and I will most certainly not tolerate such language directed at-"

Edd's sentence was interrupted by a swing of Mark's closed hand. Somehow, Edd managed to jump back, avoiding it. "You little shit," was the last thing he heard before a fist connected with his face.

He stumbled backwards, hands flying to his face as blood dripped from between his fingers.

"Motherfucker!"

Eddward looked up in time to see Kevin punch Mark. The large teen fell hard, seemingly unconscious, and Kevin turned around, limping over to Edd, his crutches left lying on the floor.

"Shit, Edd, here." Kevin pulled his jacket off, bunching up the thin fabric and giving it to him. "Are you okay?"

Edd grimaced, holding the cloth beneath his bleeding nose. "It is merely a nosebleed, Kevin," he murmured as students began to crowd around them. Nat moved in behind Kevin, eyes growing wide at the scene. "It's certainly nothing to cry over."

Kevin grinned at his repeated words, leaning forward to place a firm kiss to his covered forehead.

* * *

"Seriously. I can do this stuff myself."

"Nonsense! You must keep your ankle elevated; it will ensure a speedy recovery."

Kevin gazed at his bruised ankle, purple and yellow staining the swollen skin as it rested upon a stack of five pillows. It was honestly pretty gross to look at, and he hated not being able to walk without the crutches or boot.

"Would you like a glass of strawberry lemonade?"

"Sounds good," Kevin responded, flipping through channels on Edd's TV.

Edd came in, holding a glass of lemonade in each hand. Kevin gazed at the kid's face regretfully. It had been four days since Mark punched him, and the bruising around his nose had mostly faded. Luckily, it had only been a mild sprain, and had mostly healed. Mark had been suspended from school and baseball games, though Kevin had pushed to have him removed from the team. Coach had said to wait and see what happens. If Mark couldn't cooperate, then he would consider it.

"Kevin, are you alright?"

Blinking, he realized he'd been staring at Edd, even as he settled on the plush couch next to his, setting their drinks down. Edd was regarding him with a concerned bluegreen gaze. Kevin smiled, sitting up and resting his foot gingerly on the table.

"Yeah. C'mere." He patted the surface of the sofa beside him. With a shy smile, Edd stood and circled the coffee table to plop beside Kevin. An arm came around his shoulders, pulling him closer, and Edd sighed contentedly as Kevin continued to flip through the channels.

"What d'you wanna watch?"

Edd shrugged nonchalantly, gazing across the living room at the television set. The room smelled vaguely of Hawaiian pizza, baked and eaten earlier in the evening. Despite it being a school night, Edd had allowed Kevin to stay the night at his house, if only to monitor him and ensure that he did not reinjure himself while doing something stupid. Besides, he had no worry that they would be late for school. Kevin was a relatively light sleeper, and easy to wake in the morning.

"Edd."

At the sound of his name, Edd turned his head to meet Kevin's gaze. Flecks of golden-brown were visible within jade irises, and Edd's cheeks heated up under his unwavering eyes. He was so close. The redhead began to lean forward, and Edd shut his eyes.

The touch of lips began just as that; an innocent press of slightly puckered mouths, breath held. But it slowly escalated as Kevin's lips moved against Edd's, molding together naturally; easily, without force. Fingers brushed Edd's neck as teeth gently pricked his lower lip, momentarily capturing it and earning a soft whimper from Edd. They broke apart for a moment to breathe, inhaling each other's scents as Kevin opened his eyes. He gazed at Edd; eyes shut tightly, pink creeping across his cheeks and the bridge of his still slightly-bruised nose. Kevin's brow crinkled slightly and he reached up to brush a stray strand of raven hair escaped from his hat behind his ear. Edd opened his eyes.

"... Kevin, what is the matter?"

Kevin sighed. "I'm gonna kill Mark as soon as my foot's good to go."

"That's hardly necessary. I doubt he will bother us again. As you said, he wants to join a college and play football, correct? No university will ever consider him if he has been expelled from high school with a charge of assault."

"... I'm still pissed at him. He fucked up your cute face."

Edd's face flushed a deeper shade of pink. "W-well, let's not dwell on Mark, shall we?"

"Yeah? How are ya gonna distract me?"

His tone was slightly husky, and his expression faintly suggested something not-so-chase; enough of a hint for Edd to comprehend the hidden meaning behind his words. He hesitated for a brief moment, gears in his mind turning.

Kevin watched Edd, wondering if the kid had caught onto his innuendo and what he would do. It was casually tossed, half-meant to be a joke, but Kevin's heart nearly stopped when Edd's hand tentatively moved up his thigh.

"What're you doin'?"

Edd fixed an adorably determined look on his face before speaking. "You did say that I owed you, remember? And reciprocation is amongst the most important parts of a relationship!"

Kevin's brows raised as Edd's hand ventured higher, and he twitched at the first brush of fingertips against his groin. _'Oh man...'_

Edd bit his bottom lip in concentration, recalling what Kevin performed on him weeks ago. He cupped the growing bulge within Kevin's pants. He was far past embarrassment, and tried to ignore it altogether. _'Kevin did the exact same for you. It's simply an intimate moment with the end goal of a human, bodily function. No embarrassment necessary.'_

But it was much easier thought than done. The only thing that kept him from ceasing his actions to prevent further mortification was Kevin's reaction. His breath escaped him in a soft huff, eyes slipping shut, cheeks becoming slightly flushed. It was obvious he was enjoying what Edd was doing, so Edd felt compelled to continue.

Kevin never would have expected Double Dee to do this. Yeah, he'd definitely thought about it, but he never would have imagined the kid initiating it himself. Admittedly, he had no idea what was going on, but he liked it. Figuring the kid could use some encouragement, he voiced his pleasure.

"Yeah, that's... that's good," he murmured as Edd palmed him through his sweatpants. He could feel his cock hardening. _'Shit is he gonna make me cum?'_ An unintentional moan slipped from his lips.

Something odd was happening. Edd was not the most aggressive being, and he had accepted that as part of his personality. But, spurred on by Kevin's words of reassurance, he seemed to gain confidence. He pressed his palm harder, rubbing slightly, watching Kevin anxiously. The jock groaned, and heat prickled the nape of Edd's neck.

"E-Edd..."

"Yes?"

Kevin seemed to momentarily forget what he was going to say, his spine stiffening and hips twitching up into Edd's touch. The smaller teen, invigorated by Kevin's blissful expression, leaned closer.

"What is it that you want, Kevin?"

The uncharacteristically suggestive whisper forced a shiver from Kevin, as well as a curse.

"F-_fuck_, I want your mouth on me."

As if programmed to follow his commands, Edd found himself moving before he'd even fully processed Kevin's words.

"Do you have a...?"

Kevin grimaced. "It's in my bag."

They both looked over at the dining room table; so close, yet so far away. Kevin's bag sat upon one of the chairs. Edd turned back to Kevin, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated in the dim room.

"Kevin, did you, ah... decontaminate yourself today?"

He blinked, brows furrowing slightly. "Did I shower? Yeah, right before I came over."

"And you washed, everywhere?"

Finally, Kevin understood what Edd was getting at. "Oh, yeah. I did. Cross my heart," he added with a smirk at Edd's skeptical expression.

"... Alright then."

Lowering his eyes to Kevin's groin, Edd attempted to swallow his nervousness. He reached forward, pushing his hand down the front of Kevin's sweatpants, and extracted his length. Edd found himself staring; he'd never seen another besides his own, save for in scientific diagrams and charts. It was thick, quite a bit more so than his. Hesitantly, he reached forward to wrap thin fingers around the base, noting how Kevin's body emitted a tremor.

'_Just follow the guidance of his reactions. How difficult can it be?'_

Kevin watched with hooded eyes as Edd lowered his head, green gaze down and focused on his objective. A small, soft tongue darted out to lap at the tip of his already leaking cock, and a desperate groan escaped him. _'No way am I gonna last longer than a couple minutes. Fuck.'_

The taste was not what Edd was expected. Truthfully, he'd been anticipating something much more dreadful, and while it wasn't particularly pleasant, it was most certainly tolerable. Shutting his eyes, he lowered his chin, allowing the surprisingly soft head to slip between his lips. _'This is inexcusably reprehensible... Dear Lord, the sounds he is making...'_

The noises Kevin made were certainly not representing his masculinity well, but he just couldn't help himself. Through half-closed eyes, he watched those lips stretch around his cock; the very lips that spewed words of absolute intelligence that Kevin often didn't understand. That scholarly mouth, reduced to sucking his cock... He groaned at the sight, gripping the arm of the couch tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. Those wide, innocent jade eyes opened to gaze up at him, questioning and uncertain, and that was nearly Kevin's undoing. With a rather shrill whimper – shrill for him, anyway – Kevin's head fell back and his hand lifted to the back of Edd's head, resting there, moving with each bob that he took.

Judging by Kevin's response, Edd figured what he was doing was good. Fueled by each and every fervent sound, Edd took more into his mouth experimentally, vaguely curious as to how much he could withstand before he gagged. The hand on the back of his head tightened, fingers grasping, and his hat slipped from his hair. Edd's free hand twitched upward, but he let it fall, eyes raising to Kevin. The jock's head was still thrown back in ecstasy. _'No harm done, I suppose.'_ He continued, bracing Kevin's spasming hips with one hand, the other still curled around the base, where sparse auburn hair grew. In the midst of focusing on Kevin's labored breath, the hand tangled in his hair pushed him down without warning, further than he had been going. He gagged slightly as the tip touched his uvula, and he pulled back, but Kevin merely moaned.

"S-sorry," he hissed. Edd could feel his body trembling beneath his hands; he thought it was safe to assume that Kevin was near orgasm. Without an answer, he took his length into his mouth, stopping just short of that threshold before moving back up. An embarrassing noise – similar to a slurp from a straw – was covered up by Kevin's heated groan. He did this once more, and again before Kevin spoke in fragmented syllables.

"Shit, E-Edd," he gasped, body arching off the sofa in desperation. "I-I'm gonna-..."

Edd really didn't have much time to weigh the pros and cons of each method. Eyes fixed on Kevin, eager to see him reach the same peak that Edd previously had, he watched those teeth grit and an unbidden groan filter through them; then, with a startled exclamation of meaningless syllables, Edd's mouth was filled with hot liquid. He grasped for a tissue in the box on the table, turning away as he spit the semen into the napkin, hoping Kevin wouldn't be too offended. Edd disposed of the soiled tissue in the waste basket beside the couch, looking back to Kevin. The redhead, slumped on the sofa, hadn't even seemed to notice. Edd clambered up onto the loveseat beside him, watching the rise and fall of his heaving chest.

'_I need some mouthwash.'_

"Holy shit," Kevin murmured breathlessly, pulling Edd over to him with a weary arm. Edd didn't object, falling over onto his chest, able to feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Now are we even?"

Kevin grinned tiredly. "Yeah, Edd. Now we're even."


	11. Chapter Eleven

_And here is eleven, my friends!  
Another chapter full of fluff and cuteness!_

_I realized the other day that I haven't  
put a disclaimer on this story (although you  
all know I don't own EEnE), so I suppose I  
should put one now. _

_I don't own Ed Edd and Eddy or any of its  
characters, though Mark is mine and Nathan is  
c2ndy2c1d's. And I shall make no profit from this!_

_Okay done. On with the chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

_Chapter Eleven_

* * *

"D'you know what today is?"

"Friday?"

Kevin smirked at Edd, holding the helmet out in front of him. Edd took it, unbuckling the strap and placing it gingerly upon his head over his hat.

"Yeah, Friday." He slid his own helmet on. "But it's also our one-month anniversary."

Edd stared at him through the plastic shield on his helmet, a small smile forming on his face at Kevin's words. _'Oh my, he remembered?'_

"Yeah I know, right? I remembered. Bet you didn't see that one comin'." Kevin rolled his eyes, and Edd ducked his head with a soft giggle.

"One month," Edd murmured, watching Kevin mount the bike carefully with his boot-cast. He'd graduated from crutches, but the boot was to remain on his ankle for another five weeks while he was up and about. "Kevin, where are we going?"

He grinned, turning to pat the seat behind him; a notion to coax Edd to join him on the motorcycle. "Now that's a secret. This's our second date, and it's a surprise."

Edd's cheeks flushed, and he moved to swing his leg over the bike. Kevin turned the key and revved the engine to life. Edd had grown used to the noise and vibration, but the prospect of flying down an open road at speeds faster than twenty miles per hour continued to frighten him. Still, he felt safe at the hands of the redhead. Kevin handled the motorcycle with ease and skill, and Edd didn't think he would ever feel safer on a motorcycle than he did with his...

'_Boyfriend.'_

The label both made him giddy and displeased him. Yes, he finally had someone to call his; someone committed to him and him alone. But the term seemed too generic, too over-used. He and Kevin were something more, something different. Weren't they?

"You ready?"

Shaken from his reverie by Kevin's voice, Edd lifted his arms to wrap them around the jock's abdomen. He glanced down as Kevin nudged the kickstand up with his uninjured foot. The boot was a minor inconvenience, but it sat nicely on the little platform, tucked against the bike. Thankfully, the rear brake was on the right side of Kevin's bike, and he'd informed Edd that they wouldn't need it. Edd knew that when they stopped at a light, Kevin would lean the bike to the left to support most of its weight on that leg. Edd always wondered if his leg was tired afterwards, for motorcycles were heavy.

Kevin glided down the driveway and onto the road. At this relatively slow speed, Edd could bear to watch the road as it passed them by. The sky was baby blue, a few cumulonimbus clouds puffing up in the distance like popcorn. It was mid-day; there had been no school due to an in-service day for teachers to catch up on their grading as finals approached. Edd found it astounding that they were so close to the end of their junior year. _'It seems like just yesterday we were playing in the cul-de-sac, building projects for scams and eating jawbreakers. Now, in little over a year, we'll be walking to receive our diplomas and preparing to journey off to university.'_

Kevin flicked his right signal on, taking the on-ramp to the freeway. Now Edd was quite curious as to where they were going. It wasn't often that they traveled out of town; Peach Creek had virtually everything they required. As Kevin merged into traffic, he was generous with the gas handle, accelerating to speeds that Edd had never experienced on a motorcycle before. Terrified, he ducked his head to press the transparent shield against Kevin's black leather jacket, hiding his face from the outside world. Beneath his own helmet, Kevin smirked at the tightening arms around his stomach.

They drove for about forty minutes before Edd felt the bike beneath him begin to coast as Kevin let off the accelerator. He peeked over Kevin's shoulder to see him taking the off-ramp. They turned right onto a small street, passing a convenience store and gas station, appearing to be in the middle of absolutely nowhere. _'Where on earth is he taking me?'_

Another turn and they were on a gravel road. Edd held onto Kevin tightly, feeling as though the vibrations would jar him to bits. After a short jaunt they pulled into a gravel lot where cars were parked. Edd could see a Ferris wheel looming over the treetops. Kevin cut the engine.

"Is this..."

Kevin pulled his helmet off and turned back to see Edd's face. He wore an expression of unease.

"What, you've never been to a carnival before?"

Edd stared at him. "I... Well, no, I cannot say that I have."

"You've gotta be kiddin' me." Kevin dismounted slowly, using the bike for balance, and stood off-center on his medical boot. "Didn't your parents ever take you to one of these? My dad used to bring me here all the time when I was a kid."

From the look on Edd's face, Kevin knew he'd accidentally touched a sweet spot. "My parents were not home often enough to take me to public events such as carnivals... Being prestigious surgeons, they are pressed by quite the hectic schedule."

Kevin didn't like the melancholy look that lingered on Edd's face. Leaning forward, he snatched the helmet from him as he took it off. With a grin, he buckled it to the side pouch. "C'mon, we gotta lot of rides to go on."

Kevin paid their entry fee, and they both received green snap-on bracelets that would last all day and allow them to ride any ride. As they walked inside, Edd's eyes were drawn to the colorful tents housing food and various games.

"Ooh, hey look."

Kevin hobbled over to a tent with bowling pins stacked in a pyramid. Handing over a dollar in exchange for three dimpled balls, he glanced back to Edd. "Watch this." Winding up, he threw the ball, knocking the top three pins right off the stack.

"Here, give it a try," he smirked lopsidedly at Edd, holding out one of the balls.

Ed paled. "Kevin, I'm far too-"

"Just _try_ it," he insisted. With a foreboding sigh, Edd took the ball and stepped up to the counter. Gripping it with his left hand, he heaved it as hard as he could muster. It missed the pins entirely. Mortified, he turned away from the booth, only to come face-to-face with Kevin. Grinning, the redhead spun him back around.

"Kevin, I-"

"Here." He put the ball in Edd's hand and lifted his arm from behind. Edd's cheeks flushed at their proximity. "You gotta bring your elbow up, and keep it up. Release at your ear." With their final ball and Kevin's guidance, Edd knocked the remaining three pins from their places, and was promptly handed a stuffed koala. With a bashful giggle, he followed Kevin away from the booth.

"Told ya you could do it," Kevin murmured, smiling at Edd. "What d'you wanna go on first?" He pointed. "How 'bout the Ferris Wheel? That's a classic."

"But what am I going to do with Nathan?"

"... Who?"

Edd held up the koala, and Kevin laughed. "Aw, man, Nat'll like that. You'll have to introduce him." He watched Edd chuckle, and then shrugged. "Just bring him along."

The Ferris wheel loomed up before them ominously. Edd had no time to prepare himself, for the line was quite short, and soon they were next. The man opened the gate and Edd followed Kevin on shaky legs.

"K-Kevin, I'm not sure this is the best of ideas..."

"Why, you scared?" Kevin asked teasingly as they sat down. The bar was closed in front of them, trapping them there.

"I do have a mild case of acrophobia..."

"Of _what_?"

The wheel began to move, slowly swinging them upward. "A fear of heights!" Edd squeaked out, turning to bury his face in Kevin's shoulder, clutching the plush koala against his body. With a soft chuckle, Kevin stretched an arm around Edd's shoulder as they reached the top and plunged back down.

After a few more rotations, the ride came to a stop to let people get on and off, halting their seat near the top. Kevin leaned over and murmured his name.

"Edd. Hey, you're okay. Look."

Hesitantly, Edd opened his eyes and turned his head. The view was spectacular; open farmlands and forests as far as sight would allow. Clutching onto Kevin's arm with his free hand, Edd's eyes swept over the landscape.

"Cool, huh?"

"It is rather beautiful," Edd answered wistfully, fingers tightening on Kevin's bicep as the Ferris wheel began to move again. He made to hide his face once more, but Kevin caught his chin.

"Hey, look at me." Edd met his eyes reluctantly. "Seriously, Edd, chill out."

"Kevin, these types of rides are constantly dismantled. It is quite possible that this Ferris wheel has not been properly maintained-"

The remainder of Edd's sentence was cut off by Kevin's lips pressing against his firmly. The arm around him tightened, fingers gently gripping his opposite shoulder. Kevin pulled back, waiting until Edd opened his eyes. The ride stopped again, causing the car to rock, and Edd stiffened.

"I've got you."

The wheel took two more rotations before letting them off, much to the relief of a still-somewhat-uneasy Edd. Feeling bad, Kevin let him pick the next ride. After walking for a bit, Edd chose the Gravitron. It was a bizarre feeling, Kevin decided, to be lifted from the ground like an astronaut.

"The operation of that ride is intriguing!" Edd exclaimed as they exited the ride. "If I were to make an estimate, I'd say we were traveling close to twenty-four revolutions per minute. Did you know, Kevin, that centrifugal force causes the panels to slide upwards? I would say that it felt equivalent to two, perhaps three times the force of gravity!"

"Huh." Kevin appeared at least somewhat interested as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm guessin' you'll wanna go on that again then, yeah?"

Edd clasped his hands together. "Oh, can we?!"

And so they rode the Gravitron again, and a few other rides after that. After stepping off of a pirate ship that swung back and forth, Kevin noticed that Edd had turned a bit green.

"Let's find something more toned down," Kevin mumbled, glancing around as they walked. "Oh, hey." He pointed. "A Scrambler. I haven't been on one'a those in years."

"I'm not positive I can handle the prospect of being beaten like an egg at the moment."

"It's gentle, I promise. C'mon."

Kevin took his hand, and the warmth of his long fingers obliterated his feeling of sickness. Following Kevin's limping gait with a smile, they stood in line. The wait gave Edd the chance to see the ride in motion. It seemed reckless; like the intertwined cars would collide at any moment, but he knew better. The hydraulics – if they were working correctly – would prevent such an occurrence. Still, the illusion made his stomach churn.

The ride slowed to a stop, and the gate was opened for them. Kevin chose a car labeled "number four."

"You don't wanna sit on the outside of one 'a these. Trust me."

"Why?"

Edd discovered exactly why once the ride began and built up to speed. The gravitational force created by the swing of the arm pushed him against Kevin with more and more force each time. Had they sat in opposite places, Kevin would have been squashing Edd with each turn.

"I-I apolo... gize!" Edd managed to say for the fifth time.

"Quit apologizing, dork," Kevin responded, throwing an arm around his shoulders, holding onto the handlebar with his other hand. "Maybe I like you this close."

"Kevin- ... Ah!" Edd's reprimand was interrupted by the hardest turn yet, and they were hurdled at the fence surrounding the ride, slowing and pulling back just before they smashed into it. Edd laughed breathlessly, clutching onto the bar to avoid colliding with Kevin, but it was no use. Gravity was stronger, and it shoved him against a grinning Kevin, who held him there, finding that Edd's laugh was like music to his ears.

After the Scrambler, Edd found his stomach growling. As he looked down and smoothed a hand over his abdomen, Kevin caught the gesture.

"How about some cotton candy?"

Edd was mystified by the pink, fluffy substance. Kevin paid for two bags, and handed one to Edd.

"Are you sure this is edible?" Edd questioned doubtfully. It felt like the consistency of a downy pillow.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kevin said, sitting down at an empty picnic table. Edd sat across from him. "See?" Kevin tore open his bag, ripped a piece off, and popped it into his mouth. Watching him carefully, Edd mimicked him, struggling to open his own bag. Finally, he tore off a piece of the soft cotton candy and hesitantly placed it on his tongue.

Almost immediately, it melted in his mouth, leaving only the sweet, sugary flavor on his taste buds. With wide, surprised eyes, he looked across the table at Kevin.

"It's gone!"

Kevin chuckled. "Yeah. It's good though, ain't it?"

"_Isn't_," Edd murmured absentmindedly, tearing himself another piece. Kevin smirked fondly, eying the blue and white ring on Edd's middle finger. A little voice in the back of his mind told him that, someday, a real gold band would look better.

"Kevin?"

Startled, Kevin lifted his gaze to meet cyan irises, bright and questioning. He wondered how long he'd been staring.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude or to prod, but... when exactly did you begin to develop romantic feelings for me?"

Kevin lifted an arm to scratch the back of his neck, considering Edd's question. "I dunno, really. I mean, I always liked you more than the other Eds because you weren't a total dork. And you were resourceful, too." He shrugged. "But I don't think I ever thought of you like that until that dumb bet. I mean, I'd always thought you were cute, but not in a gay way."

Kevin grinned at the way Edd's cheeks predictably flushed as pink as the cotton candy left in his bag. The fondness in his chest was unfamiliar and new, like an untouched guitar, shiny and full of promise and possibilities. He never wanted to leave the kid's presence; he wanted to hear those big words – the ones he sometimes didn't understand – until he fell asleep. He wanted to see that damn cute gap-toothed smile everywhere he turned. _'What the hell is happening to you, dude?'_

"What 'bout you?" he asked, attempting to distract his mind.

Edd, who was in mid-bite, fixed him with a wide-eyed look of surprise. He swallowed his candy and lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

"I... have thought about it before," he admitted, clasping his hands together on the tabletop. "But I never pursued such fantasies because I believed they were just that; fantasies. My imagination. You were-"

"A popular jerk?"

Edd nodded, peeking up at Kevin from underneath his brow where his beanie sat. "And I am just a 'nerd', as high school social statuses would label me. Not to mention our childhood years..."

"Yeah, well, look at us now," Kevin murmured lowly, a small, genuine smile upon his lips. "The dork and the jock. Classic rom-com shit right here."

Edd's cheeks flushed as he giggled, covering his mouth to keep cotton candy from falling out.

The afternoon was spent riding the remainder of the rides at the carnival, save for the few that Edd refused to go on. Actually, Edd was much braver than Kevin had thought. Truthfully, he'd expected to have to drag Edd onto most of the rides. But the only ones Edd wouldn't go on were the ones that spun and went too high.

As the sun began to set, Kevin told Edd to close his eyes. He led him back through the carnival, holding the small hand securely in his. "Keep 'em closed," he murmured as they waited in line. Edd obeyed, following Kevin's guidance into the seat. "We're gonna go up. Don't open your eyes," Kevin repeated, voice close to his ear. Edd felt the acceleration of the ride, familiar enough to be remembered, and gripped his arm tightly, once again tugging his stuffed koala close and squeezing it tight.

"Kevin, I don't like this..."

"Open your eyes."

Edd did as Kevin said, greeted by the brilliant colors of the sunset; orange, pink and purple painting the sky like something of Picasso's. Edd inhaled the fresh air, stomach dropping as they swooped back down the back of the wheel before ascending once more.

"Still scared?"

Edd turned to look at the other male seated beside him, green eyes turned golden-emerald by the sunset. Perhaps Kevin wasn't talking about the Ferris wheel anymore, but it didn't matter. Edd's answer remained the same.

"No."

Kevin leaned in to kiss him, lips molding together affectionately.

Edd latched to Kevin for the ride home, holding onto him tightly as they sped down the black freeway, his koala tucked away safely in the side pack. The wind whipping past his body no longer frightened him. In fact, neither did the prospect of their relationship. Previously, Edd had feared that they were speeding things along, that Kevin may be repeating history, or even just the irrational fear of feeling something so strongly for someone else. But now, those things didn't frighten him anymore. He wasn't sure if it was an epiphany, or a sudden change of heart, but he didn't question it. Things weren't happening too quickly; they were happening just the way they were supposed to. Kevin was not going to hurt him in such a way again; Edd believed that. They'd grown past that incident. And Edd was no longer afraid of his feelings toward Kevin. The affection he felt; that warmth gave him a newfound confidence. He could acknowledge it now.

'_Now? Is now the time for such a powerful emotion?'_

Edd knew that once he admitted it to himself, there would not be any retreating. As they coasted down the off-ramp, Edd lifted his head from Kevin's shoulder.

'_I love him.'_

Kevin cut the engine in the driveway, dismounting and glancing at Edd. "D'you want me to walk you home?" He paused, trying not to seem too eager. "Or you could spend the night."

A small, bashful smile curved Edd's lips. "I would like to stay, if that is alright with you."

Kevin grinned. "Hell yeah."

His house was quiet, cool, and dark. Kevin put a movie on, if only for the sake of background noise. Tugging Edd over to his large couch, he pulled him down onto his lap.

"Kevin...!" Edd whined. Despite his protest, Kevin held him there, cradling the smaller male against his body. With a defeated sigh, Edd allowed Kevin to maneuver him until he was comfortable. Having little interest in the film, Edd turned his head to tuck it beneath Kevin's chin against his chest.

After a moment, Kevin lowered his head to gaze at the top of Edd's hat. "Wanna go upstairs?"

When he heard no response, he pulled back slightly to look at Double Dee's face to find him peacefully asleep. _'The carnival must've worn the little guy out.'_ With a small smile, Kevin closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the movie and Edd's soft snoring until he, too, drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Chapter twelve is here!_

_As always, thank you all for the continued  
support. The Double-D Dare has blown past  
1,000 favorites and follows, and is now the  
most reviewed fanfiction in the EEnE section!_

_Formal warning here: this chapter does contain  
smut, so please skip over if you do not wish to  
read such material. Thank you! Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

_Chapter Twelve_

* * *

"So, whatcha gettin' Kev for his birthday, Double Dee?"

Edd turned around in his seat to look at Nathan. The lime-haired teen wore a sly smirk as he twirled his pencil between his thumb and forefinger. Geography had yet to begin; according to the clock mounted upon the wall, there was another four minutes until the professor would take attendance, so Edd saw no harm in conversing with him.

"Well, I've yet to decide..." he admitted.

"Havin' trouble, huh?" Nathan flashed him a smile. "I'll let you in on a little secret, cutie-pie. Kev's been lookin' at tattoos, but he's got that nasty fear of needles, ya know?"

"Yes, I am quite aware," Edd murmured, a memory of a somewhat-successful scam crossing his mind with the assistance of Nathan's words.

"Yeah, it's a real drag, right? I mean, he's probably too chicken to do it. That is, unless _someone_ goes with him."

Edd looked at Nathan, examining his mischievous smile. "Are you suggesting that I accompany Kevin to a tattoo parlor and purchase one for him?"

"You didn't hear it from me."

"Aren't tattoos quite expensive?"

"The bigger they are, the pricier they are. But don't worry. I overheard Kev sayin' he wants a small one on his arm or somethin'." Nathan smirked. "Oh man, he'll never see this one comin'. Take pictures of his face for me, will ya?"

With a small smile, Edd nodded. "Thank you, Nathan."

"Nat, call me Nat!"

"Yes, excuse me. Nat."

* * *

"Nazz, I'm going fucking _crazy_."

The blonde watched Kevin as he polished his bike, the black chrome shining brilliantly in the afternoon sun. It was unlike Kevin to miss practice, even if he _was_ hurt, and Nazz secretly thought that he missed playing so much that he couldn't even bear to watch the guys on the field. Instead, he was here with her, taking his frustration out on his motorcycle as he aggressively cleaned it.

"Relax, Kev. It's only another month."

Kevin turned to look at her like she had three heads, and she wondered what she'd done wrong.

"Jesus, Nazz, you can really be a blonde sometimes."

The look he received was glowering, and he immediately sighed and dropped his dirty rag to the ground, his butt soon following. "Sorry. Didn't mean to be a jerk," he murmured, glancing sideways at her apologetically. There was a smear of black grease on his cheek. "I'm not talkin' 'bout the team. I'm talkin' 'bout Edd."

"What now? Did you do something stupid?"

Kevin shook his head, and she poured a bit of water from her bottle onto her jacket, leaning to wipe the black from his face.

"Well then? Spill it."

"... You gotta promise not to laugh."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kevin was silent for a long moment; so long that Nazz thought maybe he wasn't going to say anything at all. Finally, he looked up at her, wearing a serious expression.

"Nazz, how d'you know if you love someone?"

Her eyes grew wide as she sat back. "Oh my God, Kev-"

"Just answer the question..." Kevin groaned, eyes rolling upward in exasperation. The pink tinting his cheeks was cute, she thought, grinning, until he looked at her and she straightened her face.

"Well, I mean, it's different for everyone..." She cringed at his noise of frustration, watching as his head fell forward into his hands. "Okay, okay. For me, it was like... You always wanna be with them. You get those little butterflies when they look at you, ya know? And the thought of losing them..." She sighed. "It hurts."

Kevin listened to her words with baited breath. While Nazz was no relationship expert, she had more experience with love than he did. Did he always want to be with the dork? Yeah, he sure did. He couldn't get enough of that little gap-toothed smile. _'Butterflies?'_ Yeah, he sort of got flutters when those bluegreen eyes fixed on him, bright and questioning. And, losing him? Kevin tried to picture it, tried to imagine Edd's death by some tragic accident. Or, maybe, losing him to someone else. Someone like... _'Eddy.'_

Nazz watched Kevin's expression change to one of subdued agitation. "Jealousy? Yeah, that's a symptom too. Looks like you're sick, Kev. _Lovesick_," she teased with a smile. Kevin lifted his hands to rub the heels of his palms against his face.

"Jesus. What do I do?"

"Tell him."

Kevin looked at her with a wide-eyed gaze. "Are you _kidding_?"

"Nope. Trust me; it's better to get it out now. And from what I've seen, it looks like he probably feels the same way, dude."

Kevin took off his hat, running a hand back through his hair. "And what if he don't?"

"Then that's life, and you move on," Nazz murmured wistfully. Kevin glanced at her, knowing they'd touched a soft spot during their conversation. "But I don't think you've got anything to worry about. Edd's a levelheaded guy. Maybe he can even level _you_ out."

Kevin grinned, shoving her shoulder playfully as she laughed in spite of him.

* * *

"Your eyes must remain closed, Kevin!"

"They are, they are."

Kevin smiled, curious as to where Edd was leading him. It was a Saturday evening, the sun setting in the indigo sky. Edd's delicate hand was in his, fingers curled around his thumb as he led him down the street at a slow pace, as to not strain his still-healing ankle. Truth be told, he was getting _real_ sick of the boot, and he couldn't wait until he could walk without it.

"Almost there." Edd's voice was clear, ringing with excitement, and it only made Kevin more eager.

"Edd, what is this...?"

"Open them!"

Kevin opened his eyes and Edd watched anxiously as he gazed up at the sign upon the tattoo parlor with first disbelief, then apprehension, and finally amusement. Emerald eyes met Edd's. "Nat?"

"Yes," Edd admitted, a small, closed-lipped smile growing on his face. "Is this... Do you like it?" Almost immediately, he wished he hadn't opened his mouth. _'What an imprudent question!'_

Kevin stuck his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "What, you comin' here with me? Yeah, I mean, thanks."

Edd smiled, entering the parlor beside him_. 'Perhaps I shall wait until after it is done to mention that I am purchasing it for him. That way, he will have very little time to protest.'_ Kevin nodded at the woman seated at the counter.

"Hey there. How can we help you?"

"Just here to get a tattoo," Kevin smirked lopsidedly, and Edd watched how the girl giggled, obviously a victim of Kevin's natural charm.

"Alright, do you have a specific idea?"

"Yeah. A wrench. Right here." Kevin extended his thumb and forefinger, creating a gap that was about five inches long, and placed it on the outside of his bicep. Edd glanced at him_. 'A wrench. How... Fitting.'_

"Realistic? Or something more abstract?"

"Realistic."

"Okay. Cam has no appointments right now, so he can help you. Third station down." She pointed.

"Thank you!" Edd called before following Kevin through the parlor. Edd glanced into the second station, eyes falling on a woman receiving a tattoo on her back. Each station was separated by makeshift walls; black curtains attached to wooden frames. The third station had one reclining chair, similar to a dental chair, and a silver fold-up chair, presumably for friends or relatives of the person receiving the tattoo. Cam was quite young, perhaps in his late twenties, with a shaved head and many tattoos up and down his arms. He looked up from his drawings as they approached.

"Hey! Name's Cam," he said, standing to extend a hand to Kevin with a warm smile.

"Kevin."

They shook, and his attention shifted to Edd.

"Eddward," he murmured, shyly shaking the man's hand.

"So, what can I do for you guys?"

While Kevin and Cam discussed Kevin's vision, Edd allowed his eyes to wander about Cam's station. There were multiple drawings all over the wall; a colorful bouquet of flowers, a shaded Saturn with curved rings, a dragon with rippling scales, and many more. His lines were clean and sharp, and it was obvious he possessed skill with a pen. Sitting upon the counter was a framed picture of a woman and young child, both blonde, and Edd assumed they were his wife and daughter.

Kevin glanced at Edd as Cam sketched a few designs out. The smile on his lips was nonchalant, but the look in his eyes was one of nervousness. "This is crazy, man," he murmured. Edd wondered if it was apprehension or excitement that caused his words to shake. He smiled gently.

"Are you sure you wish to follow through with this? Tattoos are quite permanent..."

"Of course I'm sure," Kevin scoffed, crossing his arms. Truthfully, backing out now would make him look like a wimp. _'It's just a needle. And it's not even like a shot... It's a smaller one. It'll be cool. Yeah.'_

"How do these look?"

Cam handed him a few drawings, and Kevin, thankful for the distraction, sifted through them. Edd watched idly.

"I like this one."

"Yeah? You sure?" Kevin nodded. "I'll stencil it out, hang on."

Not five minutes later, Cam wiped Kevin's right bicep with rubbing alcohol after shaving the fine hairs from his skin with a disposable razor. Edd, who was quite curious about the process, questioned Cam as he observed.

"Even fine hairs can get in the way," Cam explained. "So it's standard procedure to get rid of 'em." He took the stencil and pressed it firmly to Kevin's arm, then peeled it away to reveal the purple-blue stencil of the wrench. "Take a look."

Kevin stood, taking a few steps over to the mirror to check it out. He grinned, turning this way and that. "Whatcha think, Double Dee?"

Edd, surprised that Kevin had asked his opinion, examined the stencil upon his bicep. "It looks sufficient."

"Yeah? Not too big, ya think?"

"I th-think your bicep frames it nicely," Edd murmured with a blush. Kevin smirked at him.

"Alright. Let's do this."

"You got a high pain tolerance?" Cam asked, assembling his equipment.

"I play sports," Kevin shrugged one shoulder as the artist applied some ointment to his other arm. "So, probably."

"Afraid of needles?"

Kevin was silent for a moment, glancing over as Cam tore open sterile pouches to attach unused tubes and the needle to the machine. Paling slightly, Kevin looked away. "Uh... Yeah."

"Well, don't look. It doesn't feel anything like a shot, if it's any comfort."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but most people experience an adrenaline rush once tattooing begins, yes? Thus, numbing the pain for the most part."

"Yeah, most people do. It's different with everyone, though."

"How'd you know that?" Kevin asked, fixing his gaze on Edd. The ravenette's cheeks flushed.

"I did my research, Kevin."

Kevin grinned.

The machine was started, and Edd quickly decided that it sounded like an excessively loud electric toothbrush. Kevin turned his head, gazing down at his own thigh, jaw set firm as Cam announced that he was going to draw the first line.

"Kevin?" Edd murmured tentatively, Forest-green eyes lifted to him. "Just keep your eyes on me, alright? Would you... like to hold my hand?"

Kevin scrunched his nose, playing off his nervousness coolly. "Nah, I'm fine."

The moment the first line of ink went into his skin, Kevin grasped Edd's hand tightly, squeezing his fingers painfully, but Edd figured he could accept some discomfort to lessen Kevin's. When Kevin closed his eyes after a few minutes, Edd peered over his body curiously, watching the needle trace along his bicep as the purple lines were replaced with permanent black.

"Are you alright?" Edd questioned after a little while. Kevin exhaled, and then opened his eyes to gaze at Edd with a strained smile on his face.

"Yeah." His labored voice matched the expression on his face. "'S not that bad. Maybe you should get one too." He winked. Edd flushed.

"Absolutely not!"

Fifty-five minutes later, the finishing touches of shading were completed, and Edd watched Cam gently wipe away the small freckles of blood with a warm, damp washcloth. "All done." The buzzing stopped, and Kevin's body slumped in relief. The absence of the sound left a ringing in Edd's ears. "Go check it out while it's still raised."

At the mirror, Kevin gazed at the cleanly drawn tattoo upon his arm, admiring it. "Man, that turned out good."

While Kevin spoke to Cam about the aftercare, Edd snuck out of the little booth to the main desk.

"Hello," he said shyly, catching the lady's attention. "Could I trouble you to inform me of the price for the tattoo just received in station three? I wish to purchase it for him as a birthday present."

The woman smiled and nodded. "What's his name, dear?" Edd told her. "The total price is $150."

Edd extracted his wallet from his back pocket, counting twenties with his fingers. It was money from his savings account; an account that was rarely touched, but this was well worth it.

"Edd... what're you doin'?"

He handed over the seven twenty dollar bills, along with a singular ten as Kevin approached. "Seriously? No dude, I'm not gonna let you do this."

"I can't believe you did that," Kevin murmured begrudgingly as they exited the parlor. A bandage was placed over his bicep to protect the sensitive skin.

Edd turned to face him, grasping Kevin's wrist to cause him to halt. Kevin looked at Edd questioningly.

"It was a birthday present, Kevin. And I was more than happy to pay for it."

With a sigh, Kevin smiled. He couldn't stay mad at such a cute face for long. "Next time I wanna buy you somethin', no whining, got it?" he murmured, snaking an arm around the boy's slim waist.

"Deal."

Pulling Edd close, Kevin leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

"Thanks, dork."

* * *

"K-Kevin...!"

The ice within the plastic bag was abandoned on the coffee table, left there to melt. Kevin muffled Edd's whines with his lips. Lying on top of Kevin, Edd squirmed as the redhead palmed him through his shorts.

"Take 'em off," Kevin murmured, voice husky against Edd's parted lips.

"Kevin, must we engage in such acts _here_?"

"You wanna go upstairs?" Kevin asked, dragging a thumb over his tip through the shorts, fabric slightly damp from pre-ejaculate.

"N-No," Edd whimpered desperately.

"Then, _off_."

Edd pushed himself to his knees, standing to remove his shorts. With shaking hands, he reached into his bag to extract his tin can.

"You got two in there?"

Popping the lid off, Edd responded with a dry mouth. "I always carry a spare just in c— Good Lord!"

Edd dropped the can, shielding his eyes from Kevin's exposed body. Kevin grinned, carefully kicking his boxers off of his injured ankle with his left foot.

"Kevin..." Edd whined.

"C'mere, Edd."

Bending to pick up the Altoids can, Edd dropped his hand to extract the two condoms, blue in color. The pharmacy had been out of the generic skin color during his last shopping trip. Glancing at Kevin hesitantly, Edd moved closer to the couch.

"You wanna put it on?"

Cheeks flushing, Edd shook his head quickly, handing over one of the foil squares. With a chuckle, Kevin tore it open with his teeth. Edd watched, wondering if it would fit. Kevin rolled the rubber onto his cock, biting the inside of his cheek at the contact, and then lifted his eyes to Edd. With a nervous smile, Edd sank to his knees beside the couch, reaching out to wrap his fingers around Kevin's length.

"Shit," Kevin murmured, eyes slipping shut. His head fell back to rest on the arm of the couch as Edd's small hand moved up and down around him.

Edd didn't feel as foolish now, having done this before, and he enjoyed watching Kevin's reactions to his ministrations. He twisted his hand slightly, listening to Kevin's throaty groan. Leaning forward, he took the tip of Kevin's length in his mouth and sucked, bracing his hips with one hand.

"A-Ah, Edd!" Kevin gasped, gripping the smaller male's shoulder. Edd swirled his tongue around the tip experimentally, and Kevin's hips jerked upward into Edd's mouth, almost causing him to gag. Edd bobbed his head and Kevin opened his eyes. The sight of the innocent-green-eyed boy sucking him off; his cock disappearing into that pretty little mouth proved to be too much for him, and he groaned as he reached his peak within minutes, hips twitching upwards into the warmth that surrounded his cock.

Edd was rather surprised that Kevin had orgasmed so quickly, but he didn't speak his mind. He sat back on his feet, watching Kevin sit up and remove the condom, tossing it in the trash bin between the couch and end table. With a sly smirk, Kevin grasped Edd's forearm and pulled him up to sit on the couch beside him. Edd winced, his own erection weeping now.

"Your turn, babe."

Edd flushed at the new nickname. Kevin maneuvered himself between pale thighs, reaching for the condom. Holding the square of foil between his teeth, he grabbed the waistband of Edd's underwear and pulled them down. Eyes clouded with longing, Edd arched his spine, lifting his hips so Kevin could remove them more easily. Despite Kevin's flaccidity, the veracity that they were both quite unclothed lingered at the forefront of his mind, waving a red flag. Kevin ripped the square open, but instead of attempting to erect himself again and place it on himself, he reached forth to roll the blue latex onto Edd's length. Edd fell back onto his elbows, whimpering at the touch, cheeks flushing red as he watched the muscled teen between his legs secure the condom at the base. Kevin then leaned forward, covering Edd's bare body with his own, balancing on one hand while the other slowly stroked along Edd's cock. He moaned softly as Kevin bit down on his clavicle, most likely leaving a love mark there.

"Damn, Edd," Kevin murmured nonsensically, pumping his hand up and down slowly; teasingly. Edd pushed his hips up desperately, attempting to receive more contact. Kevin smirked knowingly, mouth sweeping upward, leaving small kisses and bites in its wake until he spoke against Edd's lips in a whisper.

"Tell me what you want."

"M-More," Edd pleaded fervidly.

Kevin's hand left him, causing Edd to whine in protest, but he watched the other male snake down his body, that devious smirk never leaving his mouth until he took Edd's length between his lips.

Edd had never experienced the receiving side of oral; therefore, he didn't quite know what to expect, other than pleasure. But he certainly had never expected it to feel like this. An instinctive longing abruptly kicked in, overriding his senses. All he could feel was Kevin's _devious_ tongue; all he could smell was Kevin's musky scent; all he could hear and taste and _see_ was Kevin administering the most feral pleasure he had ever felt. It was better than his hand, better than _any_ hand; burning hot, searing him from the inside out. And then, so quickly, yet eons later, his orgasm came rushing over him like a tsunami, hard and intense, causing him to cry out in bliss as white spots dotted his vision and his body pulsed with release.

Kevin sat up, reaching for his can of Root beer to rid his mouth of the taste of latex. With a smug grin, he gazed at the pale, thin teen splayed out on his couch, panting, skin sheened with a thin layer of sweat. _'Damn,'_ was all he could think. _'Goddamn.'_

* * *

"Kevin, you must put forth more effort in regards to your studies. It is of utmost importance!"

"Yeah, '_utmost importance_'," Kevin scoffed, stuffing his algebra test with a fat '**D**' at the top into his backpack as they walked down the sidewalk, on their way to grab some lunch. "When am I _ever_ gonna use the quadratic formula?"

"That is beside the point, Kevin. If you do not receive a passing grade in all of your classes, you will not be eligible for any of your sports, much less be admitted into a university!"

"You sound like my mom," Kevin mumbled. "I don't need a replacement, Edd. So you can beat it, _now_."

Edd halted in his tracks, watching Kevin continue down the sidewalk, gait smooth without his medical boot. Kevin had not spoken to him in such a way; not since they had begun seeing each other in this new light. Edd stood still for a moment, wallowing in the sting of Kevin's words, then abruptly snapped out of it, jogging to catch up with him.

"Kevin, I am merely attempting to be of assistance!"

"Yeah, well, I don't need you to nag me 'bout school."

"Don't you wish to succeed in your classes, Kevin?" Edd pressed, hoping to encourage Kevin to understand just how important his final marks were.

Kevin rounded on him, raising his voice. "_Listen_, Edd, why don't you just mind your own _damn_ business and butt out?!"

Initially, the outburst startled Edd. But he reacted with adrenaline, matching Kevin's loud tone. "I cannot sit by and watch you ruin your future, Kevin!"

"I don't need you to babysit me!"

"That is not what I'm trying to-"

"That's bullshit, Edd, and you know it. Just leave me alone."

"Kevin, if you would just listen for a moment-"

"Why don't you just drop it?"

"_Because I love you!"_

Kevin stopped, breathing hard, trying to comprehend what Edd had just said. Had he heard right? Turning halfway, he took in Edd's wide, tearful emerald eyes, his hands covering his mouth – but it was too late; he'd already let those words slip. Brows furrowing, Kevin stepped back, venturing closer to gather Edd in his arms. _'I can't say it yet. I'm sorry, Edd. But I'll be damned if I don't say it someday.'_

With a small smile, he held the kid tight in his arms, right there in the middle of the sidewalk. Somehow, the group of girls pointing and giggling, the cars speeding past; all of it didn't matter.

"You too, dork."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Well, here we are; chapter thirteen._  
_I hope it lives up to your expectations_  
_and you all thoroughly enjoy it!_

_Formal warning placed here: this_  
_chapter contains heavy smut. If_  
_you don't like male-on-male, I_  
_suggest you turn back now._  
_Otherwise, enjoy!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

_Chapter Thirteen_

* * *

"Can I come to your wedding, Double Dee?"

Covering his giggle with his fingers, Edd uncrossed his legs to reach for his Root Beer float.

"Ed, we have been romantically involved for a mere two months," he gently reminded his friend, taking a sip of the frothy liquid.

"Oh." Ed grinned enthusiastically. "But someday, you're going to get married! Are you going to wear a dress, Double Dee? Can I be the ring bear?"

Setting his mug back on Eddy's side table, Edd struggled to hide the mixture of embarrassment and amusement that surfaced on his face. He left the first question alone, figuring it was completely improbable and too ridiculous to deserve an answer. "Ed, I think you mean ring _bearer_, not _bear_, as in the animal."

"I can be the ring Grizzly!"

"Alright, alright. Let's quit talkin' about Sockhead's love-life, before we get to the honeymoon," Eddy grumbled, leaning to one side as he moved into first place with his custom-designed race car. Edd's cheeks flushed, but Ed was completely unfazed, paying no mind to Eddy as he leaned close to Edd's face; uncomfortably close, and Edd leaned back slightly.

"Ed, excuse me, but you are invading my personal bubble-"

"Do you want to marry him, Double Dee?"

"I-I'm not sure yet, Ed," he sputtered, noticing Eddy's scowl out of the corner of his eye. "As I've said, it's only been two months, and it is impossible to determine-"

"Do you love him like gravy, Double Dee?"

Ed's sudden interest in his relationship with Kevin bewildered Edd, but the question was simple and there was a logical answer.

"... Well, yes, I do."

Eddy slammed the controller down, startling them both, and Edd sighed as the shortest of the bunch stormed from the room.

"I think that's enough questions for now, Ed. I best go make sure he's alright."

Edd left his puerile friend on the couch, occupied with the car-racing video game, as he searched for Eddy. It took only a few moments to locate him, sitting at the dining room table, pouting. Cautiously, Edd approached him.

"... Eddy?"

"I don't get it. Why do you like him, Double Dee? He's a jerk!"

Edd halted, unprepared for the sudden, accusing question. Dark chocolate eyes met Edd's sharply; angry, hurt and... _'Jealous.'_ Edd's gaze dropped.

"I cannot apologize for my preferences, Eddy."

"Yeah, well you have shitty preferences."

"... I acknowledge that as your opinion," Edd murmured, reaching out to touch Eddy's shoulder. The shorter male twitched away from his hand. "Won't you come back into the other room? I promise to accept your racing challenge this time."

Eddy glanced back at him hesitantly. "... Really?"

"Yes."

"... Well, fine. I'm gonna beat your ass." Eddy grinned, and Edd couldn't help but to return the smile as he followed his friend back the way they had come.

* * *

Edd sat on the stone wall, twirling the plastic ring upon his finger idly. The midday sun hung precariously in the sky, but it offered little warmth. Shouts could be heard from the baseball field; in the distance, but still in sight from where he had settled. The players were barely recognizable beyond the difference in height and the numbers on the backs of their practice jerseys.

Things had been undeniably different during the past several days. If his memory served him correctly, today marked the sixth day since he'd accidentally allowed that sensitive phrase to slip from his lips. He certainly had not intended to speak such detrimental words then; no, he'd had a plan, a perfect time and way to ease into it. But it seemed his mind had a tendency to become impaired around Kevin. It was amazing how ardor could unravel a person.

A final cheer caught Edd's attention, and he looked up to see the boys dispersing from their huddle, collecting their gear within the dugout. Waiting for Kevin wasn't something he normally did, but as discouraged as he was, he had to try something. Things had been slightly hectic lately, with next week being finals, and he'd missed Kevin during his absence. He figured a surprise appearance and a few minutes of conversation could mend things.

Waving two fingers to a few of the guys, Kevin turned to walk in tandem with Nat, following the worn path past the outfield fence. Both boys' jerseys were smeared with dirt from diving. It had been a tough practice, but tomorrow was their first playoff game, and they were all working their asses off. Peach Creek hadn't been in the playoffs for the past six years, and it was the first time for all of them, even the seniors. Kevin was nervous, but he knew those nerves would become drive on game day.

"We still on for that movie tonight, Kev?"

"Yeah," Kevin answered absentmindedly, his thoughts drifting to Edd. They'd both been so busy lately – Edd with all his studying and Kevin with practice (and a little bit of studying) – that it seemed like weeks since they'd really hung out.

"_You're not that busy, you're just being a jerk."_

Nazz's words echoed in his head, and he frowned. Ever since Edd had confessed how he really felt, Kevin had definitely noticed the awkward tenseness between them. Edd expected him to say it back; no matter how nonchalant he acted about it, Kevin knew that was what he was waiting for. He had tried to say it a couple times, but every time he opened his mouth, he froze up. It wasn't that he didn't feel it – nah, he was pretty damn sure he did. It was just something about...

"Edd," Kevin murmured, catching sight of the ravenette. Calculus book clutched to his chest, a hesitant smile on his face, cute as ever. _'Was he waiting for me?'_

"Salutations Kevin, Nathan."

"Jesus, Double D, it's _Nat_!"

Offering him a sheepish smile, Edd's cyan eyes fixed on Kevin, a sort of anxious expression upon his face. Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. "What's up?"

"May I... speak with you?" Edd gazed at him hopefully, presuming that privacy was implied. Kevin glanced at Nat uncertainly, and the other boy smirked.

"I can take a hint. Don't worry, I'll let you two _lovebirds_ chit-chat. See ya at eight, Kev."

The couple watched Nathan retreat down the beaten path, the Kevin turned to study Edd's expression, trying to predict what it was that was so important that drove the kid to wait for him after practice. He stood, pigeon-toed, knock-kneed in blue denim shorts and a plain purple V-neck shirt clinging to his small frame.

"C'mon," Kevin murmured, nodding his head in the direction Nat had gone. Edd walked with him in silence, until he thought of something to say.

"How was practice?" he asked timidly.

Kevin made a face. "It was brutal. But I know that's not what you wanna talk about, Edd. So spill."

Edd's face flushed as he was called out on his hesitancy. With a soft sigh, he glanced at Kevin as they made their way past the empty lower parking lot.

"I am simply concerned about the stability of our relationship. As of late, things have felt significantly different between us."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, that they have," he stated, pausing as they approached his motorcycle. "Wanna ride home?" Edd nodded timidly, and Kevin handed him a helmet. He'd taken to bringing the spare with him everywhere now, just in case Edd needed a ride. After securing his own helmet, he mounted the bike and brought it to life. Checking to see if Edd was situated behind him, he rolled out of the parking lot.

Fifteen short minutes later, Kevin coasted up into Edd's driveway, pulling the key from the ignition and dismounting to walk Edd up to his door.

"We're both just really busy, ya know? Once school's out, things'll go back to normal."

They reached the front door and Edd turned to face him, eyes downcast. Kevin didn't like the dejected look on his face.

"Hey, listen. You ain't got nothin' to worry about. I'm in it for the long run if you are, okay?" he murmured, lifting Edd's head by his chin with his fingers. Bluegreen eyes met his as a small smile curved those lips.

"Okay."

"I gotta go, I'm goin' to a movie with Nat," Kevin said softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of Edd's mouth. "But why don't you have lunch at our table tomorrow, yeah?" Edd nodded shyly, and Kevin grinned. "It's a date."

Edd watched him leave, listening to the deep rumble of the motorcycle as he unlocked his front door and let himself inside his house.

* * *

"The Mean Value Theorem states that if **x** is defined and continuous on the interval _a,b_ and differentiable on _a,b_, then there is at least one number in that interval," Edd mumbled to himself as he brushed his teeth. His Saturday had been spent reiterating the material on his Calculus study guide, with a three-hour break during which he'd confronted the overcast afternoon to watch the baseball team in their first playoff game. They'd emerged victorious, and as much as Edd had wanted to stay and celebrate alongside Kevin, he'd returned to his house to continue studying.

Although he anticipated this test to be his most difficult, he still recognized a good night's sleep as his top priority. Tomorrow would consist of well-planned-out portions of studying, each for certain finals and weighted according to projected difficulty, amount of total material to review, and time left until the actual date of the final exam. Edd was well aware that he would have to wake up at a decent hour to have a hearty breakfast before getting to work, so naturally, getting to bed at a decent hour was a given.

'_Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,'_ he mused, retreating to his room after rinsing his mouth out. Slipping his bunny slippers from his feet, he slid underneath his soft sheets, leaning to turn off his lamp. He lay on his back, gazing up at the planetarium mobile dangling from his ceiling.

"_You too."_

Kevin's words from days earlier still echoed in his mind, taunting him, causing him to doubt his intuition. Was he mistaken in assuming that Kevin felt the same for him? _'Assess this logically. Logic and reason always triumph.'_ But Edd knew better; he knew that love was not a science. There were no mechanisms, no known formulas or foolproof solutions for affection and desire. He felt out of place, dealing with a situation where he wasn't entirely knowledgeable. Was Kevin simply shy about expressing his true emotions? Surely he was not afraid of rejection, for Edd had already confessed his feelings. Edd couldn't help but worry that he had alarmed Kevin with his unplanned admittance. Pulling his sheet over his face, he sighed heavily, hot breath trapped beneath the fabric. _'Please don't let it be another bet. I'm not sure if my psyche can handle another disappointment such as that.'_

Edd rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, forcing his mind to calm and clear itself so that he could sleep. And he had begun to do just that, drifting off into unconsciousness, until a series of abnormal taps shook him from his comatose-like state. He sat straight up in his bed, blinking hard, suddenly quite alert. His pupils were fully dilated, enabling him to see across the dim room. There was movement outside his window. With furrowed brows, he slid his feet out from under the covers to pad across the carpet.

"This seems oddly familiar," Edd murmured, voice dripping with sarcasm as he pushed his window open. Kevin chuckled, climbing in over the pane. "Instead of lecturing you on your blatant disregard for previous events, might I ask what you are doing here at nearly midnight?"

"Not happy to see me?"

"I did not say that-"

Kevin pulled him close, kissing him firmly. "Just wanted to see ya," he murmured.

"And you couldn't wait until the morning?"

"Nope." Edd fixed him with a skeptical look, and Kevin smiled sheepishly. "Can I stay the night?"

"Kevin, I must study tomorrow-"

"C'mon. Like you said, we should learn from past events."

With a reluctant sigh and smile, Edd pulled away from him to close his window. "Unfortunately, my bed is not as spacious as yours."

"S'okay. The closer, the better."

Edd's cheeks flushed, and he brushed past Kevin toward his bed. He eyed the bag Kevin sat down beside his desk, wondering what was in it. _'Perhaps notes to study for tomorrow?'_

"Hey."

Kevin's voice, pleasantly rough, interrupted Edd's thoughts and he gazed up at him as strong arms encircled his waist, tugging him closer. Kevin ducked his head to bury it in the crook of Edd's neck.

"Missed you," he mumbled against Edd's throat.

"Kevin, you saw me earlier today..."

"You know what I mean."

With a small smile, Edd's eyes slipped shut as Kevin leaned back to kiss him, gently at first, coaxing Edd's lips to move with his before his hands gripped at pale skin. Kevin pushed him backward, forcing him to take a step back, then another, until the backs of his knees touched the bed. With a small squeak of surprise, Edd fell to sit on the unmade sheets. Kevin smirked, following him, and Edd stiffened slightly as the taller male crawled over him.

"K-Kevin..." he whimpered, hands coming up to clutch at the fabric of his shirt. Teeth nipped at his neck eagerly, tugging another whine from Edd's lips. Kevin's breath was hot on his skin, prickling and searing his nerves, causing him to tremble.

He felt the kid shaking underneath him and traced a hand up Edd's body in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. Tonight was going to be special; he would make damn sure of that. He just hoped Edd wouldn't get too nervous and freak out.

By the way Kevin's hands moved across his skin, the way his teeth and tongue purposefully swept along his neck and clavicle, Edd could tell that Kevin had certainly thought about this beforehand. It was rather unlike him to plan something out; he often relied on instinct and impulse to guide his actions, so the prospect of Kevin going out of his way to organize something made Edd's curiosity peak. Of course, somewhere in the depths of his mind, he knew just what Kevin wanted.

Kevin sat back on his feet, pulling Edd into a sitting position to tug the boy's shirt over his head. Edd's hands lifted to adjust his hat, only to freeze when he remembered he'd left his nightcap in his closet. Kevin saw the look of panic that crossed Edd's features, and he pushed him back onto the mattress, kissing him to try to distract him. Edd made a muffled noise of protest, but when Kevin refused to relent, he melted against the sturdy chest and defined torso. His hands moved of their own accord, pushing the hem of his shirt up along his spine. Kevin sat up briefly, tugging his t-shirt over his head before his mouth returned to Edd's fervently. Kevin's lips demanded a response from Edd's, and though most of his concentration was focused on their kiss, Edd vaguely recognized the hardness pressing against his thigh through the fabric of their clothes. He could feel himself becoming erect as well, bare skin pressing flush against each other, exciting him further.

"Edd," Kevin mumbled aimlessly, mouth tracing along the pale, flawless flesh. _'Not for long,'_ Kevin thought hungrily, biting down just below Edd's left ear. He felt Edd's back arch below him; heard the whimper slip from his lips as he sucked a purple-red hickey into his skin. He grinded his hips down into Edd's, breaking away from his neck to groan. The friction combined with the feel of Edd's own arousal drove him to sit up and unbutton his jeans after just a few short moments of frottage.

'_Don't think about it too much,'_ Edd reminded himself nervously, watching Kevin unzip his jeans. He had done his research; he knew the appropriate preparations, he knew all the least painful positions that would allow him to properly adjust. Certainly he was mentally equipped for this very moment.

Kevin stood up to push his jeans from his hips, followed by his boxers, and Edd was suddenly thankful for the darkness of his room. He did not consider himself a prude; no, not anymore, at least, but he was glad Kevin could not see his flushed face or anxious expression. Edd felt Kevin's hand reaching, searching for his, and he slid his fingers into Kevin's palm, allowing him to pull him into a standing position.

"I want you," Kevin murmured against Edd's lips, his voice husky with longing. Edd's lips parted as a soft breath escaped his lungs. "I want you so bad."

Those words ignited that familiar yearning within Edd, but this time it was different. He didn't want Kevin's hand on him, or his mouth. He wanted something else, something more. He wanted...

"I-I want you within me."

Edd's words were met with desperate lips on his and hands tugging at his pajama pants frantically. Edd shivered as the cool air of his bedroom curled around his bare, milky thighs, and the thin hairs on his arms and neck stood up as he acknowledged that they were both completely unclothed in the darkness of his room.

"Turn around," he whispered breathlessly. Edd obliged, feeling the warmth behind him leave, and he looked over his shoulder to peer through the dimness. Kevin was shuffling through his bag, looking for something specific. After a moment, a soft _aha_ reached Edd's ears, and he followed Kevin's hand as he placed a small foil square upon the sheets. A soft snapping noise drew his attention, and he glanced back. A familiar scent invaded his nostrils.

"What is that...?"

"Lube. It's blueberry," Kevin smiled sheepishly. "It's your favorite fruit, right?"

"Yes," Edd murmured, appreciative of Kevin's thoughtfulness. He jumped at a sudden touch upon his backside, startled by the coolness of the salve.

"Sorry," Kevin mumbled apologetically. He was so anxious; he felt like he was going to fucking jump out of his skin, but he knew he had to take the time to prepare Edd the right way, for his sake as well as the sake of their relationship. Besides, if he didn't, he knew Edd would give him shit for it.

Snapping the lid upon the little bottle shut, Kevin smoothed the gel over three of his fingers. "Bend over." Once Edd did as he asked, Kevin stared for a moment. _Double Dork_, bent over a bed, buck-ass naked, legs splayed out, all for _him_. Kevin shuddered, stepping forward to circle that tight entrance with one finger. Edd stiffened, and Kevin leaned over him partially, running gentle fingertips along Edd's ribs, feeling the swell and fall of his shallow breathing. "Hey. Relax," he reminded him. Edd nodded quickly, drawing in a deep breath and forcing it out.

Carefully, Kevin pressed a finger inside him, lips twitching up into a smirk as Edd whined and dipped his head to press his face into the sheets. The dork was probably so embarrassed... Kevin grinned at the thought, stopping once he was knuckle-deep. Edd didn't sound like he was in pain, so he pulled his hand back an inch or two before pushing back in with the same finger.

Edd bit his lip at the unfamiliar feeling. It was not the most comfortable; the stretch had his hamstrings taut, thighs quivering with tension. "You okay?" Kevin asked, in slight awe of the given situation.

"Y-Yes," Edd stammered. "My apologies. I-It is a tad more discomfort than I anticipated."

"It'll get better," Kevin reassured him, hoping his previous experiences held true. Yeah, they were both girls, but hey, that part of the body was the same for everyone. It intrigued Kevin, how supple Edd's body was. The soft dips and curves of muscle were appealing to Kevin's eye, yet they were still firm enough to be masculine.

Edd held his breath as a second finger was added, and the same routine was repeated. The discomfort lingered for several minutes before his body adapted to the new stretch and was able to accommodate more. Each time, as discomfort faded from his body, pleasure wasted no time in replacing it, ravaging his senses and rendering him helpless. It was like a game of cat and mouse as that searing bliss built up and was torn down by the addition of a new digit twice. By the time Kevin thrusted inward with three fingers, Edd's hips pushed back of their own accord, the slick pumping of Kevin's digits causing a peculiar ecstasy to run ferociously through Edd's veins.

"P-... Please," Edd choked out, his vast vocabulary reduced to stuttering pleas. Kevin wished he could see Edd's face; those flushed cheeks, teeth digging into his lower lip, eyes squeezed shut. His cock twitched at the thought and he removed his fingers, eliciting a displeased whimper from Edd. Eager to see that pinched face, Kevin reached for the condom and tore it open.

"Turn over."

At the gentle command, Edd twisted his body, thankful for the foundation of the bed beneath him so his shaking knees no longer had to support his weight. Lowering himself onto the bed gingerly, he observed Kevin as he rolled the condom on, his face strained. Edd was trembling out of his skin, attempting to distract his racing mind.

'_His length is approximately seven inches, and his girth above average as well. Although the rectum is not designed to accommodate such a large entity, adjustments can be made-'_

"Edd?"

Snapping out of his inner assessments, Edd gazed up at the redhead who now kneeled between his thighs. Cyan eyes watched him squeeze a generous amount of lubrication onto two fingers before snapping it shut and lowering his hand to coat Edd's lower orifice in the cool gel. The remainder was spread over his length, adding to the already-lubricated latex. Reassured that aridness would not be a problem, Edd swallowed thickly as Kevin lifted forest-green eyes to meet his, seeming nearly as nervous as he was.

"Ready?"

His breath caught in his throat, and Edd forced himself to smile. It was one thing to have a theory; to know the mechanics by heart and have them memorized. It was another to put that theory to the ultimate test. Moderately intimidated by the act that they were about to engage in, Edd shut his eyes as Kevin scooted forward on his knees, lifting Edd's legs up so his kneecaps nearly touched his chest, and positioned himself.

Kevin watched Edd, wrapped up by the expression on his face; the instinctual longing and desperation for Kevin to satisfy him. Tipping his hips forward, his head slid in with very little pressure, and Kevin struggled to keep his eyes on the ravenette. Those high cheek bones, the messy black hair, the slightly parted lips that allowed soft whimpers and moans to pass. Pressing further into him, Kevin's lids fluttered shut at the incredible heat that enveloped him snugly, and his breath shuddered past his lips in a wordless moan.

The strain of Kevin's girth proved to be more problematic than his length. Edd's head fell back against the mattress, his spine arching to accommodate the foreign extremity. His lids drooped, fingers twisting into the sheets beneath his palms as he watched the bliss that contorted Kevin's face. Knowing that he could satisfy him in such a way made the pain utterly worthwhile.

Kevin slid inside, inch by inch, until he could take it no more. Leaning his body forward, he captured Edd's bruised lips in a kiss, the motion causing his cock to slide almost completely inside the body beneath him. The kiss was broken as they moaned simultaneously; Kevin's heated and Edd's laced with pain. Their hips met as Kevin pushed the rest of the way in, hilting within the desperately arched body beneath him. He stopped then, muscles shaking with the effort of supporting his weight as he hovered above him.

"Edd."

At the sound of his name, uttered in that voice so rough with arousal, Edd whimpered, opening his eyes to meet the gaze of the redhead above him. Kevin's eyes were clouded and dazed, cheeks flushed all the way back to his ears.

"Hold onto me," he murmured, low and husky. Edd complied, lifting his arms to wrap them around sturdy shoulders. Kevin retracted his hips, slipping out of Edd rather easily, and Edd winced, mewling at the unpleasant feeling. Without warning, Kevin thrusted back into him, causing Edd's body to jolt in a sick blend of pleasure and pain. He buried his face in Kevin's shoulder, unmindful of their perspiration that mixed together, for this act included such side-effects. The sweat and Kevin's natural smell combined with the scent of sex only spurred him on. All that he usually would have thought unsanitary, such as the lewd way his own leaking cock rubbed against their abdomens, merely added to his provocation.

Kevin was floored by how quickly Edd unraveled right before his eyes. _'From a collected, brainy prude to a quivering, pleading mess in minutes.'_ Kevin groaned, blood pounding in his ears as he quickened his movements, thrusting into the squirming body beneath him. The obscene moans spilling from Edd's lips were music to his ears. He leaned down to kiss the boy, the act rather sloppy and uncoordinated as his choppy thrusts rocked their bodies in tandem. He was nearing his end; he could feel it building with each push of his hips against Edd's.

"C'mon Edd, c'mon," Kevin panted, snaking a hand between their bodies to hastily stroke Edd's cock as it begged for release.

The added stimulation was too much for Edd. Crying out against Kevin's shoulder, his blunt nails dug into bronzed skin as he reached his release, hot liquid spurting between their bodies as his muscles contracted and squeezed around Kevin. The already strung-out teen could last no longer, and he came with a low groan, hips twitching as he rode out his orgasm, face pressed into the crook of Edd's marked neck.

Kevin collapsed onto Edd, earning a breathless _oof_ from the endorphin-overwhelmed teen. The two basked in the afterglow for a few moments, allowing their heartbeats to slow to a more normal resting pace. Kevin acted before Edd, pushing himself up with a grunt and slipping out of Edd's body. The kid winced, a small noise working its way up his throat, but he lay limp, limbs feeling like jelly. Kevin rid himself of the condom and glanced around for something to wipe himself off with. He spotted a box of disinfecting wipes upon Edd's desk. _'Bingo.'_

Edd studied the blackness of his eyelids as he lay sprawled upon his bed with absolutely no motivation to move. There was no pain at the moment, only warm bliss tingling all the way down to his toes. A cool, moistness upon his stomach startled him, and he opened his eyes to see a gently smiling, boxer-clad Kevin wiping his abdominals clean of his own semen. Cheeks flushing, he smiled softly as Kevin handed him his undergarments.

"Thank you."

Kevin watched Edd gingerly stretch his limbs out as he maneuvered to slide the underwear up his lean legs. Lying back on the small bed, Kevin motioned to Edd. "C'mere." With an embarrassed smile, Edd folded to lie beside Kevin, drawn closer by the muscled arm. "We can shower tomorrow, m'kay?"

Edd nodded, eyelids drooping with the sudden exhaustion that overtook his mind. Kevin smiled fondly, smoothing damp black hair away to press a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep, babe."

And Edd did just that, fatigue quickly overwhelming him, and Kevin soon followed, dozing off beside him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_Well, here we are, with the final chapter of The Double-D Dare.  
I can't believe it's over! But this seemed like the appropriate place  
to end it, and this portion of the story has run its course.  
_

_This chapter is shorter, as it is an epilogue. But, don't fret  
lovelies, because a sequel in currently being written!  
Go check it out, it's called **A Double-Eddged Sword**.  
If you follow my Tumblr (the link is on my profile)  
then you can keep up with what's going on!_

_Without further ado, I present the final chapter of  
The Double-D Dare. Thank you all for making this a  
wonderful experience!_

* * *

**The Double-D Dare**

_Chapter Fourteen_

* * *

The baseball field was eerily quiet. Everyone was perched upon the edge of their seats, Eddward included. Cyan eyes were focused on the tense game unfolding before him. He could only imagine the pressure that Kevin felt at this very moment.

Somehow, Peach Creek had landed themselves in the final game of playoffs, and the championship title was on the tips of their fingers. With the absence of school – Edd proudly acknowledged that with his consistent tutoring, Kevin's lowest grade was a C – Kevin could devote himself to practices, and Edd enjoyed watching him partake in something he was so adamantly passionate about. His hard work had certainly paid off. After seven long innings of playing center field, Kevin had been brought in to close the game. He had given up not a single run in the previous inning, but now, in the ninth, it seemed as though the other team had partially caught onto his pitching style. Kevin stood on the mound now, in the bottom of the last inning, with Peach Creek ahead by only one run and with runners on all three bases. There were two outs. As far as Edd was concerned, there were only two logical outcomes; either Kevin retired this batter, or he would hit the two winning runs in.

With his baseball cap turned backwards on his messy ginger hair, Kevin took his sign from the catcher in complete silence. Edd noted the look of absolute concentration upon his face, and he found himself praying for the former situation. Kevin wound up and heaved the ball in. Strike one. Edd gripped the strap of his bag so tightly that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. Another pitch; a ball. _'Come now, Kevin. You have struck out many batters. This is an easy task for you.'_

A third pitch flew in toward home plate, and the batter swung, fouling it off directly behind him. Edd exhaled in relief. He was well aware that, depending upon the speed and trajectory of the ball, an adjustment of mere centimeters would have resulted in a decent game-winning hit. Now, Kevin had two strikes on the batter. They were so unbelievably close; Edd could taste the victory on his own tongue. Never would he have predicted himself to be one to get excited over a simple sport, but it seemed as though there was a competitive side to him, after all.

Another pitch, another ball. The count was now 2-2, and Kevin didn't have much room to fool around. He could not afford to walk this batter, for it would force the tying run to home plate. Edd leaned forward on his seat in the bleachers, holding his breath. As Kevin turned around to settle himself on the mound, emerald eyes darted up to where Edd sat. The teen smiled slightly, and gave a single nod of encouragement.

Kevin wound up and pitched; a change-up, judging by its speed, as it floated through the air. The batter swung – far too early – and Edd heard the _pop_ as the ball hit the catcher's mitt.

The reaction was spectacular. Edd jumped up with the rest of the crowd, clapping his hands together furiously. He found himself grinning amongst the cheering fans as the infielders tackled Kevin to the ground in a celebratory pile. After a moment, they dismantled themselves, Nat pulling Kevin to his feet and embracing him. The two teams lined up to shake hands, and as soon as the final hand was slapped, Edd saw Kevin beeline around the back of the dugout. Edd climbed down the bleachers to commend him before he had to return to his team to celebrate.

"Congratulations," Edd murmured, followed by a squeak of surprise as Kevin jogged up and lifted him into the air as he embraced him, spinning them around quickly before setting Edd down on solid ground.

He said it then, breathlessly, for the first time. Whispered it in Edd's ear, excitedly, chest heaving against Edd's smaller frame as he held him flush against his body.

"I love you. I love you, Edd."

And it was only the first of many times that Edd's heart would skip a beat, his cheeks would flush and he would feel as though there was no better feeling than hearing Kevin speak those three words. It was better than getting the highest grade on an exam, better than a 4.0 grade point average, better than first place in the science fair, all combined. It was only the first time that Kevin would utter those words and see a smile curve Edd's lips, because it would be said many more times over the next year. They would spend summer together, packing duffle bags onto Kevin's motorcycle to travel to the beach, lying out in the sun, and when it became too hot outside, they would retreat into Edd's air conditioned house to sip lemonade. When Edd went away for science camp, he called Kevin twice a week from the pay-phone at the mess hall. And at the end of each phone call, they would say those three words.

When school started up again, they spent their senior year together. Edd went to all of Kevin's football games in the fall, and Kevin actually got an A in math class with Edd's help. When Edd's parents didn't come home for Christmas, Kevin ushered him into his house and they watched old holiday specials all night, and when April rolled around, Kevin showed up at Edd's locker after school to give him a note. Edd had unfolded it with a smile upon his face.

_Edd,_

_You and me, Thursday night. I'll pick you_  
_up at 7. Dress cute, 'cause we're going out._

_Love, Kevin  
_  
_P.S. Happy one-year anniversary, dork._


End file.
